O que eu descobri
by julythereza
Summary: Epílogo on FINAL DA FIC!"Percebi que não era um amor de primo, muito menos de irmão, era algo muito mais forte e intenso. Eu nem percebi, já estava apaixonado por você" NejiHina 1ªFanFic... Tanks pelo apoio pessoal!
1. Capitulo: Quase sendo descoberta

**N/A: Naruto não me pertece é tudo do Masashi... (**

**Eu sou mó fã de fics de NejiHina...  
daí fiquei na vontade e quis escrever uma também **

hehe  
entaum eu vou postar ela aki  
xD  
esse é o 1º Capitulo...  
daí vocês me digam o q tão achando xD 

**1º Capitulo: Quase sendo descoberta  
**  
- Muito bem, já chega! - Shino disse ao grupo. Hinata, Kiba e Akamaru pararam instantaneamente na frente de Shino.  
- Finalmente nós já podemos ir, Shino? - Kiba perguntou, sendo seguido por um latido do Akamaru.  
- É sim, vamos então. - concordou Shino no seu tom de sempre.  
- E-eu, vou fi-car mais um pou-co. - Hinata disse aos outros dois.  
- Mais Hinata, nós já treinamos bastante! - exclamou Kiba.  
- Eu não vo-u... Trei-nar... Vou apenas ficar um... Um pouco na cachoei-ra.  
- Tudo bem então, vamos indo... - disse Shino à Kiba e Akamaru.  
- Tome cuidado, Hinata-chan.  
- Não se preocupe Kiba-kun.  
Os dois ninjas e o enorme cachorro, saíram na direção oposta, enquanto Hinata adentrava cada vez mais a floresta. A garota já não era mais a mesma, agora era uma Chunin, estava muito mais forte que antigamente, e mais bonita também, muito mais bonita. Com quase 17 anos, já mostrava que seria uma grande representante do seu clã, quando fizesse seus 18 anos, estava com o cabelo comprido e com muito mais curvas que antigamente, porque a roupa já não mais às escondia.  
A Hyuuga continuava a adentrar pela floresta, até chegou a uma área onde se podia ouvir o barulho da água caindo, andou mais um pouco e pode ver uma linda cachoeira. Ela se sentou em uma pedra, um pouco depois da margem, bem de frente para a queda da água, ficou por um momento apenas ouvindo e observando o movimento da água. Então ela se levantou, mesmo estando esgotada, começou a fazer uma especie de dança, ela conseguiu aperfeiçoar muito mesmo a técnica que tanto treinou. Porem ela parou, ao ouvir um barulho de passaros saindo de uma arvore, perto da margem, super-assustados estavam os passaros. Ela voltou à se sentar e ativou o Byakugan, e viu um ninja, escondido em uma moita, próxima à margem.

Hinata com medo de ser algum inimigo, colocou-se em posição de luta e sem gaguejar, com a voz bastante autoritária, disse:  
- Saia, eu sei que está aí.  
Porem quem estava lá não se mexeu, a garota, numa velocidade incrível, tirou uma kunai e lançou contra a moita. O ninja saiu porem era muito rápido, ele saiu e nesse instante ele já sumiu, não dando para a kunochi ver quem era. Ela correu na direção dele, e a única coisa que percebeu, foi que ela tinha ao menos acertado de raspão, porque a kunai que ela havia lançado estava manchada de sangue e junto tinha um pedaço de tecido brando, deveria ser da roupa do ninja.  
Hinata olhou para o céu, o sol já estava quase sumindo, decidiu então voltar à mansão Hyuuga, antes que seu pai ficasse preocupado. Caminhando normalmente, ela passou pelo campo de treinamento e saiu da floresta, caminhou pelas ruas movimentadas de Konoha, ela seguiu para o clã. Porem, ela parou, ao ver que no portão principal uma pessoa estava à sua espera.

**PS: ****xD  
curtinho o capitulo nê????  
Mais e aí??? Continua???  
Hehe  
**


	2. Capitulo: Uma Missão, juntos!

**2ºCapitulo: Uma missão, juntos?!**

"Ninguém me atacou, seja lá quem fosse, não ia me atacar, ia apenas me observar... De qualquer jeito, deve ter desviado na ultima hora, para a kunai ter pegado de raspão... Melhor eu voltar logo pra a mansão, antes que meu pai começe a surtar..." - pensou a jovem Hyuuga  
A garota passou rapidamente pelas ruas de Konoha e chegou no seu clã, porem, alguém a esperava no portão.  
"Neji nii-san?! Hum... O que será que ele está fazendo no portão?" - pensou Hinata assim que viu o primo no portão do Clã Hyuuga. A garota continuou o seu caminho, e quando Neji percebeu a sua presença, a chamou:  
- Hinata-sama?  
- O que fo-i-i Ne-ji nii-san? - Hinata perguntou, parando.  
- Onde você estava? - o jounin perguntou.  
- Trei-na-nando.  
- Você não estava treinando com os outros. - Neji afirmou.  
- Hum? - perguntou Hinata, sem entender o que o primo queria dizer.  
- Eu vi o Shino e o Kiba. E você não estava com eles. - disse Neji ficando serio.  
- E-eu fi-quei... Um pouco na ca-cachoei-ra... - ela respondeu com medo da reação do primo.  
- Eu só fiquei um pouco preocupado. - Neji disse.  
- ... - Hinata ficou vermelha.  
- Hum... - Neji tentou sair dessa situação constrangedora - A Godaime-sama quer nos ver, parece que temos uma missão, Hinata-sama.  
- Hai... Eu vou... Vou tomar... Um pouco de água...  
- Vou te esperar aqui então... - disse o jounin cruzando os braços e se encostando no portão.  
Hinata entrou na mansão, passou pelo campo de treinamento, entrou pela porta da cozinha, bebeu um copo de água rapidamente, e saiu indo na direção do primo, que à esperava no portão.

- Podemos ir, então, nii-san? - Hinata perguntou ao primo, que parecia estar em outro lugar.  
- Hum? - ele se perguntou, olhando a prima.  
- Já podemos ir? - ela repetiu.  
- Ah! Claro.  
Sem descruzar os braços, o jounin começou a caminhar sendo seguido por Hinata.  
- Hum... Hinata-sama? - Neji à chamou, se virando para encara-la.  
- Algum problema?  
- Na verdade não, eu apenas queria avisa-la que, o Hiashi-sama, quer que eu volte a treina-la. Era apenas isso que eu queria avisa-la.  
- Vamos... Vamos voltar à treinar, juntos? - Hinata quis confirmar o que seu primo havia dito.  
- Sim. - Neji respondeu simplesmente.  
O silencio permaneceu entre os dois ninjas, que já estavam quase chegando ao escritório da Tsunade.  
Neji se virou para olhar a prima, pensando:  
_"Hinata-sama realmente cresceu, está muito mais bonita e muito mais forte. Agora sei porque Hiashi-sama quer que eu volte à treina-la, para saber o quanto ela ficou mais forte. Ele deve se orgulhar, tenho certeza que agora ele se orgulha dela, ela já está quase chegando ao meu nível!? Mais, mesmo assim, Hinata-sama continua com as mesmas manias, gaguejar, bater os polegares um no outro, ficar vermelha... Realmente ela fica muito bonitinha quando está com vergonha..."_ - Neji sorriu, pensando na cara em que a sua prima faz, quando fica envergonhada - _Essas seriam as únicas maneiras de reconhece-la... Quem me dera se... Não, não e não... Você não pode, seu único dever é protege-la a qualquer custo, esse é o dever da família secundaria, mais se eu ao menos pudesse, pelo menos uma vez..._ - Nesse instante Hinata olhou para o lado do primo, ele rapidamente desviou e ficou um pouco envergonhado. Hinata havia percebido o olhar fixo do primo. E com essa observação ela ficou vermelha também.  
_"Mas por que o Neji nii-san me olharia dessa forma?"_ - ela se pergunta em pensamento.

Quando chegaram ao escritório da Tsunade-sama, haviam mais seis pessoas à espera dos Hyuugas: Kurenai-sensei, Shino, Kiba com Akamaru, Gai-sensei, Lee e TenTen.  
- Ótimo, chegaram os que faltavam, agora posso explicar a missão de vocês. - disse a Hokage.  
- Um momento Hogake-sama, a missão será feita com um grupo de oito pessoas? - Neji perguntou.  
- As missões ninjas costumam serem feitas de grupos de três à quatro pessoas, porem temos seis fugitivos muito habilidosos, eles roubaram documentos muito importantes da vila e certos artefatos preciosos. São ótimos em ocultar a presença, com os dois Byakugans, seram rapidamente achados. Suspeitamos que eles sejam os ninjas do clã Ichiba, eles fazem trabalhos sujos para as vilas que querem descobrir o segredo uma da outra. A missão de vocês é captura-los, recuperar o que eles roubaram e descobrir para quem eles estão trabalhando. - a Hogake explicou a missão.  
- O clã Ichiba é perito em esconder a presença, localizar o inimigo e fugir rapidamente, acho que eles não terão chances contra dois Byakugans, localização do inimigo, insetos, velocidade e força, e armas, sem contar o Genjutsu da Kurenai. - Gai-sensei comentou.  
- Então, nós partiremos amanhã, as sete da manhã estejam no portão de Konoha. - Kurenai-sensei disse.  
- Bom, descansem e arrumem as suas coisas, vocês, partiram então, amanhã. Estão dispensados. - Tsunade-sama os dispensou e cada um voltou para o seu clã, para se aprontarem para a missão.

**Comentários inúteis da autora:**

_ Eba, eba!!!_

_Vocês me empolgaram..._

_Esse é o segundo capitulo, tah maiorzinhos, mais o terceiro tah enorme!!!_

**O terceiro capitulo é: Observações Noturnas...**

_To quase terminando de escrever ele..._

_Assim que eu terminar eu posto_

_xD_

_continuem a ler e a comentar_

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**E – Pontas:** Eba, eba... acompanha msm!!!

xD, daki pra frente os capítulos vão fikar mais grandinhos

**Rin Taysho: **Eu sou má risada maligna xD... to continuando hehe!!!

**Max u.u Mayara: **Oie, que bom que você gostou, xD, to continuando aí !!!

**Pessoal... Naum se eskeçam das reviews!!!!**

**Façam parte da campanha:**

_**Deixem uma autora feliz, deixe uma review!!!!**_

_**Bjus...**_

_**Fui... mais eu volto, pode dexa!!!!**_


	3. Capitulo: Observações Noturnas

**3ºCapitulo: Observações Noturnas**

- Neji nii-san, parece que temos uma missão juntos. - Hinata comentou, tentando quebrar o clima. Desde que haviam saído do escritório da Hokage e se separado dos outros, não tinham dito um palavra.  
- É o que parece. - Neji disse apenas isso. Ele estava muito pensativo, por isso Hinata decidira seguir junto com o primo, em silencio.  
Quando chegaram ao clã, o jantar já estava quase pronto. Neji subiu para o seu quarto e Hinata ficou com Hanabi na sala, contando sobre a missão que acabara de receber.  
- O jantar já está servido. Vocês já podem ir, Hiashi-sama as aguarda. - disse uma mulher da família secundaria - Onde está o Neji? - ela perguntou.  
- Pode... Deixar, eu vou chamá-lo. - Hinata se pronunciou.  
- Certo Hina nee-chan, vou avisar ao papai, então. - disse Hanabi, indo junto com a senhora, em direção à sala de jantar.  
Hinata subiu as escadas e foi em direção ao quarto do seu primo, ao lado do dela. Ela bateu na porta uma vez, nenhum movimento no quarto.  
_"Será que ele não está aqui?_ - se pergunta.  
A garota bateu novamente. Dessa vez Neji à abriu. Ele estava sem a bandana da folha, com a marca da família secundaria bem visível e perfeitamente desenhada em sua testa. Os olhos de Hinata foram direto na marca. Ela já havia visto diversas vezes, mais era como se aquilo à tivesse chamando-a, talvez fosse a admiração que ela sentia pelo primo, em sempre ele dizer _"Eu vou te proteger Hinata-sama"_ ou talvez fosse outra coisa...  
- O que foi Hinata-sama? - Neji perguntou, encarando-a.  
- Hum... É que o jantar está servido. - ela respondeu desviando o olhar, olhando para o chão.  
Neji saiu do quarto e ia descendo as escadas, quando percebeu que a prima não o seguira, ficara parada no mesmo lugar. Sem se virar para ela ele perguntou:  
- Você vem?  
- Hum?  
- Hinata-sama, você não vai jantar? - ele perguntou se virando para olha-la.  
- Ah... É sim, eu vou jantar sim. - ela respondeu voltando.  
Os dois desceram a escada, passaram pelo corredor e entraram na sala de jantar.

Hiashi e Hanabi já haviam estavam jantado. Neji sentou-se no seu lugar e Hinata no dela, um de frente para o outro, e começaram a jantar.  
Quando terminaram Hiashi havia os avisado que queria conversar com eles.  
- Neji já deve ter lhe falado que vocês vão voltar à treinar juntos, não é mesmo?  
- Hai, papai, Neji nii-san já tinha me avisado. - Hinata respondeu.  
- Hiashi-sama, nó teremos uma missão, então... - Neji começou.  
- Sim, sim, Tsunade-sama já havia me dito, era sobre isso mesmo que eu queria lhe falar. O time Gai, com o Kurenai, dois byakugans, esse ladrões devem ser bons mesmo. - disse Hiashi.  
- Realmente eles devem ser bons, mais com dois byakugans... - Neji concordou.  
- Sendo assim, eu quero que você me diga o quanto a Hinata evolui, falta apenas um ano e três meses para, você, minha filha assumir o clã, quero que esteja bastante preparada, apesar de dizer que você já melhorou muito. - o representante do clã disse olhando para a filha.  
_"Quem diria? Hiashi-sama finalmente percebeu o quanto a Hinata melhorou..."_  
- Obrigada papai. - Hinata o agradeceu ficando vermelha, pelo elogio vindo do pai.  
Neji deu um sorrisinho quase imperceptível, quer dizer, Hinata percebeu e ficou mais sem graça ainda.  
- Bom basicamente era isso, se me dão licença. Boa-noite. - disse Hiashi se retirando.  
Logo depois saíram Hinata e Hanabi, conversando sobre a missão da herdeira do clã, e por ultimo Neji saiu. Cada um foi para o seu quarto, Hanabi foi apenas dormir e os outros dois foram preparar tudo para a missão de amanhã.

Hinata virava de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir dormir.  
_"Talvez, seu eu bebesse um pouco de água..."_ - ela pensa.  
Por fim ela acaba por se levantar da cama, e sai do quarto para tomar água. Ela desceu a escada e foi em direção à cozinha, tomar um copo d'água. (minha Hinata é viciada em água... xD) Enquanto ela bebia a água, parece que uma certa pessoa, sem sono também, tivera a mesma idéia que a herdeira do seu clã, desceu a escada silenciosamente, sem fazer um se quer barulho e se dirigiu para a cozinha.  
- Hinata-sama, você deveria estar dormindo. - disse Neji entrando na cozinha.  
- Neji nii-san?! - ela exclamou, derrubando um pouco d'água - Você me assustou!  
- Gomen, Hinata-sama, não fora a minha intenção. - ele se desculpou.  
A jovem Hyuuga fez um sinal com a mão, como se estivesse tudo bem. Neji, então, pegou um copo d'água.  
- Você também deveria estar dormindo, nii-san, amanhã temos missão. - disse Hinata, se dirigindo para a pia, onde deixou o copo.  
- Hum... Eu não consegui dormir. - ele falou, dando de ombros.  
- Eu também, não consegui dormir. - ela concordou com o primo - Oyasumi nasai.  
- Boa-noite, para você também, Hinata-sama.  
Hinata saiu da cozinha, porém, não fora para os eu quarto, ela abriu a porta da varanda, no segundo andar, e se encostou-se na cerquinha, para admirar a lua que estava quase cheia. Quando Neji ia passando, para ir ao seu quarto, sentiu uma brisa, junto com um perfume, que ele reconheceu imediatamente, sendo da sua prima. Quando chegou à porta da varanda, viu algo que não imaginava ver. Os cabelos dela balançaram no mesmo sentido do vento, e a noite estava estrelada, com a lua brilhante. Neji ficou por um tempo hipnotizado com a prima e a noite, pensando:  
_"Ela está cada vez mais linda, ainda mais agora. Faz um par perfeito com a noite..."_ - ele pensou, admirando a prima.  
Porem nesse instante, a Hinata se virou. Tinha sentido uma presença na porta da varanda. Neji no mesmo instante se escondeu, mais Hinata, tinha percebido que era ele.  
- Não me subestime. - ela disse voltando a fitar a lua - Sei que você está aí, nii-san.  
- Gomen, é que eu senti o vento e vim ver se alguma porta ou janela estava aberta. - ele se explicou, desculpando-se e ficando meio que envergonhado.  
- Sem problema, Neji nii-san... Acho que eu vou dormir agora, já está muito tarde e também... - ela interrompeu o que falava pra dar um bocejo.  
- Nós temos missão amanhã. - Neji completou.  
- Boa-noite, nii-san.  
- Espero que agora seja uma boa-noite mesmo. - o primo brincou com ela sorrindo.  
Hinata sorriu com o comentário do primo, fechou a porta da varanda e se virou para ele sorrindo.  
- Certo, agora é uma boa-noite, serio mesmo.  
Depois, cada um foi para o seu quarto. Dormiram uma noite tranqüila.  
Na manhã seguinte, Hiashi, os esperava, para desejar-lhes uma boa viagem e uma boa missão. E também para instruir Neji.  
- Hiashi-sama, já está acordado? - Neji perguntou, assim que entrou na cozinha para tomar seu café.  
- Sim, sim. Eu quero que você aproveite essa missão, para ver o quanto a Hinata evoluiu, e também se der tempo, para treiná-la um pouco. - disse Hiashi, muito animado.  
- Certo. - Neji concordou com seu tio.  
- Mas, falando na Hinata, onde ela está? Ela não levantou ainda? - o pai da garota perguntou.  
- Eu não vi a Hinata-sama, acho que ela está dormindo ainda. - Neji afirmou.  
- Vou pedir para Maybelle acorda-la.  
- Tudo bem, Hiashi-sama, pode deixar que eu vá, tenho que combinar algumas coisas com ela... - Neji disse, inventando uma desculpa.  
- Hum... Vá então, diga para ela andar rapido. - por fim, Hiashi concordou com Neji.  
Neji subiu a escada que levava para o segundo andar, e bateu na porta do quarto da prima, caso ela já estivesse acordada. Nenhum movimento no quarto. Então, ele acaba por entrar no quarto da prima. Não era a primeira vez que ele entrava no quarto, mais percebera q várias coisas mudaram. As paredes que eram brancas, agora estavam num delicado azul bebê, a estante estava com muito mais livros, a escrivaninha estava cheia de papéis, e no lugar que se sobrava, estava um pequeno abajur. Tinha-se um espelho ao lado do guarda-roupa e depois uma janela, com uma cortina branca. Do outro lado tinha a cama, com a garota que ainda dormia.  
O jovem Hyuuga se encaminhou para a cama de sua prima, ele percebeu que ela sonhava, pela forma que ela segurava o lençol com o fino edredom(naum sei como se escreve), quando Neji ia mexer nela, para acordá-la, percebe ela murmurar:  
- Neji.. nii... san...  
Nesse momento ele hesita em tocá-la, ajeita uma mecha atrás da orelha da prima e decide chama-la.  
- Hinata-sama, acorde?! - disse Neji se dirigindo para a janela, para abrir a cortina e deixar o sol entrar no quarto.  
- Só mais cinco minutinhos! - a herdeira do clã Hyuuga pede sonolenta.  
- Hinata-sama, se esqueceu da missão? Faltam sete minutos para as seis. - Neji a lembra.  
Nessa hora, Hinata levanta de sopetão, se enrosca toda em suas cobertas, e quase cai no chão, se Neji não a tivesse segurando, ele a ergue pela cintura e os dois ficam muito próximos, por um momento, Hinata olha nos olhos dele. Neji a olhava estranhamente.  
_"Neji nii-san, jamais me olharia com esses olhos de desejo..."_ - e instantaneamente fica vermelha ao se lembrar que estava com a camisola curta, ela olha para baixo e fica extremamante vermelha e sem graça. Neji a solta e olha para o lado da porta.  
- Hinata-sama, eu e Hiashi-sama, estamos te esperando no cozinha, apresse-se. - ele abre a porta e sai do quarto.

Hinata ainda muito vermelha, foi para o banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal e depois colocou a sua roupa de ninja, (todo mundo sabe como é nê??? A do Shippuuden) desceu para a cozinha.  
- Oyaho Gozaimasu (Digo isso todo dia aos meus pais) - ela desejou ao pai e ao primo, sentando-se no seu lugar de sempre, um pouco ainda vermelha.  
- Oyaho Hinata! - Hiashi desejou a filha, um tanto entusiasmado.  
- Oyaho. - desejou Neji, frio como sempre.  
- Hinata você demorou a acordar, por acaso foi dormir tarde?  
Nesse momento, sem querer, a garota deixou cair um pouco de chá na mesa.  
- Gomen... Não... É que... Eu-eu apenas perdi a hora, foi isso. - ela disse, gaguejando, inventado um desculpa rapidamente.  
- Hum... Essa missão será ótima para vocês dois! O Neji poderá ver o quanto você evolui!  
- É mesmo, eu também vou poder ver o quanto nii-san ficou mais forte. - disse a garota concordando com o pai.  
Depois que eles tomaram café, os dois que iam para a missão, subiram juntos para pegarem as suas mochilas, Hiashi se despediu deles, com um sorriso no rosto e, juntos, Hinata e Neji foram para o portão de Konoha, onde tinham marcado se encontrarem com os outros.

**N/A:**

Finalmente saiu um novo capitulo!!!

devo dizer que esse ficou bem grande...

e até agora foi um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever

xD

mais deixando de papo furado, vamos às reviews!!!

**Nylleve:** Ehhh tô continuando!!!

**BelaRaven:** Uhhh... também adoro esse casal (é obvio, nê???hehe) Tah aí a continuação!!!1

**E - Pontas:** Esse em tamanho supera todos não é??? Eba, eba!! Que bom que você está gostando...

hum... ao pessoal que leu e naum deixou Reviews

**Continuem a ler!!!! (e se der... deixem uma review)!!!**

bom gente por hj é só...

um bônus, vou deixar o nome do 4ºCapitulo!!!!

**4ºCapitulo: Tenho que resistir a VOCÊ!!!**

****

eba, eba...

Naum se esqueçam...

Participem da campanha:

**Deixem uma autora feliz**

**Deixe uma Review!!!!**

Ja ne!!!

bjus


	4. Capitulo: Tenho que resistir a VOCÊ!

**4ºCapitulo: Tenho que resistir a você!**

Quando chegaram ao portão de Konoha, apenas a ninja das armas, TenTen, Kurenai-sensei e o Lee estavam lá.  
- Bom-dia Neji, Bom-dia Hinata! - desejou Tenten, assim que os viu.  
- Bom-dia. - Hinata desejou a todos, logo depois, dando um bocejo.  
- Com sono Hinata? - perguntou Kurenai-sensei - Não dormiu direito essa noite?  
- Não é... Eu apenas estou com um pouco de sono. - a Hyuuga respondeu.  
- Temos que esperar os outros! - disse Lee andando de um lado para o outro, impaciente - Gai-sensei está atrasado!  
Logo depois eles ouviram um latido grosso, e um cachorro enorme, Akamaru, e seu dono, Kiba apareceram.  
- Kiba-kun, bom-dia! - desejou Hinata ao amigo.  
- Bom-dia Hina-chan! - Kiba desejou olhando para a Hinata - Bom-dia! - depois de um tempo olhando a Hyuuga, ele desejou aos outros.  
_"Hina-chan? Não sabia que eles tinham tanta intimidade assim!"_ - Neji pensou, com um pouco de ciúmes, olhando o Inuzuka.  
Logo depois chegaram Gai-sensei e Shino.  
- Precisamos combinar uma estratégia, para quando encontrarmos com os Ichiba. - Gai-sensei falou, depois de ter cumprimentado a todos.  
- Não podemos deixar que eles percebam que estão sendo seguidos, posso tentar colocar um inseto rastreador neles. - Shino opinou.  
- O que nós sabemos é que nós devemos prende-los antes de eles chegarem ao cliente. - Neji comentou.  
- A ultima informação que nós temos sobre eles, foi que eles estavam chegando na fronteira do país do Vento. - Kurenai-sensei disse.  
- Então eles devem estar à dois ou três dias na nossa frente. - Hinata se pronunciou.  
- Em dois dias nós os alcançamos! - disse Kiba.  
- Então vamos! Vamos com a Força da Juventude! - disse Lee fazendo sua famosa pose de Nice Guy (é assim que se escreve? Não tenho certeza)  
Os outros concordaram e partiram em direção a fronteira do país do Vento.  
- Não é provável que eles tenham colocado armadilhas? - TenTen perguntou.  
- Neji e Kiba, os dois vão na frente, Kurenai e Shino, atrás deles, eu e Lee depois e você e Hinata por último. - disse Gai-sensei - De vez enquanto use o Byakugan, para termos certeza de que não estamos sendo seguidos. - Gai-sensei disse, se dirigindo à Hinata.  
Eles andaram pulando de arvore em arvore durante umas seis horas, quando finalmente decidiram dar uma pausa para o almoço. Quando Hinata ia se aproximar, para ajudar TenTen e Kurenai-sensei a preparar a comida, ela pisa em falso num galho de arvore. Porem sua queda ao chão nunca aconteceu. Alguém forte e muito rápido a segurou em seus braços.  
- Te peguei! - ele exclamou, como se a Hinata pesasse uma pena.  
Quando ela abriu os olhos, descobriu que quem a salvara era seu primo.  
- Nii-san(adoro quando ela fala isso... xD) Ehhhh... Obrigada! - Hinata agradeceu quando ele a colocou de pé no chão.  
Neji apenas deu um fraco sorriso.  
- Hey, vocês dois! - disse Gai-sensei se dirigindo a Neji e Hinata.  
- Hum? - Neji perguntou ao seu sensei.  
Gai-sensei jogou para Neji uma mochila, que ele tinha esvaziado, com coisas que eles iam e não iam usar, naquele momento. A mochila estava com oito garrafas vazias.  
- Vão até o Riacho e as encha. - foi o que ele pediu aos dois.  
Neji e Hinata foram na direção do riacho.  
- Você está bem Hinata-sama? - Neji perguntou, olhando-a preocupado.  
- Hai, eu estou bem sim. - ela respondeu jogando um pouco de água no rosto.  
Eles começaram a encher as garrafas, quando Hinata estava enchendo a sétima, percebeu uma mancha de sangue no braço esquerdo do primo.  
- Neji nii-san, você está machucado? - Hinata perguntou olhando para o braço.  
Neji por um segundo ficou vermelho, ao se lembrar de como havia se machucado.  
- Não... Não é nada Hinata-sama. - ele disse pressionado a mão direita contra o machucado.  
- Deixe-me ver nii-san. - Hinata disse se aproximando do primo.  
- Não se preocupe! - Neji disse.  
- Vamos, não vou te machucar, só quero ver seu machucado. - disse ela - Não seja teimoso.  
Hinata enrolou a manga da camisa do primo até o ombro, para ver o ferimento do primo.  
- Parece ser um corte profundo. - ela comentou - Como foi que você se machucou? - Hinata perguntou.  
- Foi... Foi quando eu estava treinando com a TenTen. Ehhh... Foi isso. - ele respondeu rapidamente, meio que gaguejante.  
A jovem Hyuuga pegou, na sua mochila, a pomada que sempre trazia consigo e depois uma atadura, passou delicadamente a pomada no corte do primo e depois enrolou a atadura, fazendo um curativo muito caprichado.  
- Pronto! Agora acho que não vai precisar trocar o curativo durante um tempo, apenas não faça muito esforço com esse braço. Acho que o corte se abriu quando você me pegou. - Hinata recomendou, desdobrando a manga da camisa.  
- Hai. - foi a única coisa que Neji disse.  
Quando a garota ia se afastando dele, Neji, num movimento involuntário a abraçou, com força.

- Neji nii-san? - Hinata perguntou sem entender a ação do primo - O///O.  
- Hinata-sama, eu... Eu realmente sinto muito! - ele disse - Me desculpe, por aquele dia no Chunin Shiken.  
- Neji nii-san, já me esqueci daquilo á muito tempo. - Hinata disse, dando um fraco sorriso.  
- Eu não devia ter agido daquela maneira. Você não tinha culpa de nada. - Neji disse ainda abraçado á prima.  
- Tudo bem, nii-san, realmente não se preocupe. Aquilo é passado. - ela disse.  
Quando Neji a soltou, ela deu um fraco sorriso. Ela estava um tanto envergonhada. Neji nunca tinha se desculpado... e assim tão de repente. Mais ela ficou feliz sim. A Hyuuga encheu as duas últimas garrafas e segurando uma alça e Neji segurando a outra, eles voltaram para o lugar onde a comida já tinha sido preparada.  
- Vocês demoraram! - disse Kurenai-sensei assim que os viu.  
- Neji nii-san tinha se machucado. - Hinata explicou, colocando a mochila no chão.  
- Neji-kun! - TenTen pulou nele - Você está bem?  
- Estaria melhor se você saísse de cima de mim!? - Neji respondeu à garota, friamente.  
Na mesma hora ela saiu de cima e de perto dele, porem perguntou:  
- Gomen. Mais quando foi que você se machucou, Neji-kun?  
- Quando nós estávamos treinando ontem... - ele parou de falar para prestar atenção em Hinata e Kiba.  
- Hina-chan? Hina-chan? Hina-chan, você está aí? - Kiba disse passando a mão em frente aos olhos de Hinata.  
Ela não respondeu nada, olhou para ele e depois olhou para trás, para o Neji e voltou a olhar para frente.  
- Hinata? - Kiba chamou-a novamente.  
- Hai? Hai, eu estou aqui sim, Kiba-kun. - Hinata respondeu rapidamente.  
- Hum... No que você estava pensando? - Kiba perguntou, olhando-a, preocupado.  
- Não é nada, Kiba-kun. Não se preocupe. - ela disse acalmando o amigo.  
_"Mais não pode ser o nii-san, mais o tecido era branco e a camisa dele é branca... Mais o braço está machucado... Me atrevo a dizer que aquilo foi causado por uma kunai... Mais por que o Neji nii-san estaria me espionado?"_ - Hinata pensou.

Por um momento os olhos dos dois Hyuugas se encontraram, Hinata se envergonhou um pouco, mais pode sentir que os olhos de Neji continuavam sobre ela.  
Quando todos terminaram de comer, eles combinaram que armariam o acampamento quando o sol já tivesse quase sumindo. Eles partiram imediatamente, TenTen percebeu que Hinata estava muito distraída, e toda hora ela tinha que lembra-la de usar o byakugan. Eles avançaram muito, em apenas um dia, talvez, eles os alcançassem.  
Quando apenas dava para ver um pouco dos raios do sol eles pararam, em uma clareira, próxima a correnteza e também perto de uma bela cachoeira. (De volta a Hinata viciada em água, hehe)  
- Vamos acampar aqui! - Kurenai-sensei falou, assim que os outros se juntaram á ela.  
Eles tiraram duas barracas para quatro pessoas. Dessa vez, Lee e a TenTen foram encher as garrafas e os outros, montaram as barracas. Depois de montadas, quando todos ficaram em silêncio, Hinata pode ouvir o barulho da cachoeira. Ela ativou o Byakugan, para poder ver se a cachoeira era muito longe dali.  
- Kurenai-sensei?  
- Sim Hinata, o que foi?  
- Eu posso, ehhh... ver a cachoeira? - ela perguntou.  
- Hum... Poder, pode. Mas em todo caso, é melhor você não ir sozinha. - a sensei falou.  
Kiba ia sair da barraca dizendo que ia acompanha-lá, porem Neji fora mais rápido.  
- Tudo bem, Hinata-sama. Eu vou com você. - Neji disse.  
Então, Hinata e Neji foram para a cachoeira, enquanto os outros ficaram no acampamento, esperando Lee e TenTen voltarem com as garrafas cheias de água.  
- Por que você quis vir para a cachoeira, Hinata-sama? - Neji perguntou olhando-a estrategicamente, ela se sentar em uma pedra, um tanto difícil de se alcançar.  
- Eu gosto de ouvir o barulho d'água e também de ficar olhando a queda, até a pedra. - ela respondeu olhando para a cachoeira, depois se virou para ele, e acrescentou: - É como se trouxesse uma paz... - e voltou a olhar para a cachoeira.  
- Hum... - ele disse, jogando pedrinhas na água.  
- Seu braço está melhor, nii-san? - Hinata perguntou, se virando para olhá-lo.  
- Ahhh, está melhor, graças a você! - ele respondeu, dando um fraco sorriso para ela.  
Depois, os dois, Neji e Hinata, ficaram em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o barulho d'água.  
- Er... Ehhh, Hinata-sama? - Neji chamou a prima depois de um tempo.  
- O que foi Neji nii-san? - ela perguntou.  
- Hum... Eu estava pensando... Você sempre gostou de água, não é mesmo?  
- É sim.  
- Por acaso, você já não tentou algum justu que usasse o elemento água? - Neji perguntou.  
- Ehhh... Na verdade... Eu estava tentando aperfeiçoar um justu... - Hinata disse batendo os polegares, embaraçada.  
- Sabe, tive uma idéia, por que não treinamos o Taijustu, do estilo Hyuuga, ao mesmo tempo em que aperfeiçoamos essa sua técnica? - sugeriu Neji.  
- Você vai me ajudar mesmo, Neji nii-san? - Hinata perguntou encarando-o.  
- Claro que vou! Então está decidido, Hinata-sama! - Neji exclamou - Não acha melhor nós voltarmos para o acampamento?  
- É, acho que é melhor nós voltarmos mesmo. - ela concordou.  
Quando ela ia se levantar da pedra que estava sentada, Neji tinha estendido a mão para ajudá-la. Ao perceber o ato do primo, ela se desequilibrou, e para não cair direto no chão, ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço do garoto, e para Neji e nem Hinata caírem, Neji enlaçou-a pela cintura. Realmente eles estavam, muito, muito próximos. Neji repetia mentalmente, olhando para os lábios tentadores da jovem Hyuuga que estavam meio entreabertos, pela surpresa:  
_"Tenho que resistir... Tenho que resistir... Tenho que resistir a VOCÊ! Droga! Eu não vou conseguir!" _  
Hinata ficou extremamante vermelha com aquela proximidade, ela olhou para os olhos de Neji, o mesmo olhar de desejo...  
_"De novo aquele olhar!? Nii-san, eu preciso... Não acredito que estou pensando nisso! Ele... Ele... Não me beijaria! Não realmente... O.O Ahh, ele vai me beijar!" _  
Neji se aproximou mais dela, segurando-a pela cintura mais firmemente, com uma mão. E com a outra mão ele tocou no rosto dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos ao sentir o toque.

- Me perdoe, Hinata-sama. - Neji sussurrou em seu ouvido, a fazendo estremecer.

O toque dos lábios finalmente aconteceu, porém não passou de um simples selinho...  
- Hinata-chan? Neji-san? Vocês estão aí? - Lee os chamou, fazendo os dois quebrarem o contato.  
- Droga! - resmungou Neji, ainda abraçado à garota - Estamos sim Lee. - Neji disse para o Lee.  
Ele olhou para a Hinata, que estava com a face meio encoberta pelo cabelo, mais se percebia que ela estava extremamente vermelha.  
- Acho... Acho que devemos ir agora, Hinata-sama... - ele se dirigiu a prima... O.O Neji também estava envergonhado.  
- H-hai... - Hinata concordou, batendo os polegares um no outro e olhando para o chão.  
Os dois foram na direção que ouviram o chamado do Lee.  
- A janta já está pronta! - Lee falou, sem notar os dois Hyuugas envergonhados.  
Eles foram conversando qualquer coisa, Neji sempre respondia... Tinha voltado a ser frio, como sempre, mais olhava a prima pelo canto do olho. Hinata, continuou com aquela mania de bater os polegares. E o Lee... Estava falando sobre a Força da Juventude.(T.T) Quando chegaram ao acampamento, Kurenai-sensei e TenTen, tinham preparado ramén.  
- É melhor vocês comerem logo. - TenTen falou estendendo duas tijelas para Neji e Hinata - Antes que esfrie.  
- Arigato. - Neji agradeceu.  
- A-arigato, TenTen-chan. - Hinata agradeceu também, mais gaguejando.  
Isso não passou despercebido pela Kurenai-sensei.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Hinata? - a sensei perguntou ao perceber ela ainda, um pouco vermelha.  
- Não... Não aconteceu nada, Kurenai-sensei. - a Hyuuga respondeu rapidamente.  
Hinata e Neji jantaram em silêncio, depois eles ficaram conversando sobre a missão, na hora de dormir, o Time-Kurenai ficou em uma barraca e o Time-Gai ficou na outra.  
- Ahhhh! - Kiba bocejou - Finalmente nós vamos dormir!  
- Kiba-kun, parece estar bem cansado. Shino-kun também. - Hinata afirmou olhando para os amigos.  
- Você também, Hina-chan! Parece estar exausta! - Kiba disse.

- Muito bem, chega de conversa furada e vamos dormir. Amanhã teremos um dia cheio! - Kurenai-sensei falou, encerrando as conversas. E os quatro se deitaram para dormir.  
Enquanto isso, na barraca do Time-Gai...  
- Eu estou morta! - exclamou TenTen desmoronando no seu saco de dormir.  
- Eu topava outra! - disse Lee, animado como sempre - É a força da juventude! E você Neji-san? - ele perguntou se dirigindo ao Hyuuga.  
- Hum? - perguntou Neji sem entender nada, estava pensando em outra coisa... Outra pessoa.  
- Você também parece cansado, Neji. - afirmou TenTen, olhando para o amigo.  
- Eu estou ótimo! - revidou Neji.  
- É a força da juventude! - disseram Gai-sensei e Lee ao mesmo tempo.  
- Affe. T.T Boa-noite! - Neji falou e se virou, dando as costas aos outros.  
Os outros se deitaram também e se fez silêncio, todos "pareciam" dormir.  
**Pensamentos da Hinata**  
_Eu realmente não acredito! Ele ia me beijar! Se o Lee não nos tivesse chamado... Se ele me beijasse... O que eu faria? Corresponderia? Negaria? Peraí... Então, isso quer dizer que o Neji nii-san, que ele gosta de mim? Aí! Eu estou tão confusa... O que eu faria? É, acho que eu corresponderia... Mias ele é seu primo... E você gosta dele! Ahhh, eu não acredito! Você tem que se acalmar... Agora nós vamos voltar a treinar juntos e tem ainda essa missão! Aí, meu Kami-sama! Será que estão todos dormindo? Hum... Parece que sim, acho que eu vou à cachoeira..._  
**Fim dos Pensamentos da Hinata**  
Ela se levantou do seu saco de dormir e foi para a cachoeira.  
**Pensamentos do Neji**  
_Dessa vez foi muito, muito perto... Ainda posso sentir o gosto dela nos meus lábios... Tudo culpa do Lee. Se não fosse ele, eu teria a beijado! Será que ela me corresponderia? Ou me daria um tapa? Não, a Hinata-sama não me bateria... Eu acho... Ela é tão linda. Não consegui resistir... E não sei por quanto tempo mais eu vou resistir a você... Droga! Seu único dever é protegê-la. E não se apaixonar por ela._

_Aí meu Kami-sama! O que eu faço?Eu jamais vou poder... Ahhhh, mais eu amo ela! Eu vou é dormir!_  
**Fim dos Pensamentos do Neji**

Na cachoeira, Hinata ficou pensando em tudo que havia acontecido até hoje, o ninja que estava espiando-a, o abraço do Neji, e o quase-beijo...  
Ficara por um bom tempo lá, olhando a cachoeira, mais logo voltou para a barraca, precisava descansar... Porém, ela não percebeu que outra pessoa, dentro da outra barraca estava com insônia também...

**N/A:**

Estou de volta com mais um capitulo!

Desculpe a demora para postar...

mas com o Natal tudo fica dificil (

vou responder agora as **Reviews, **por que eu estou com pouco tempo xD

**E-Pontas**

Se o terceiro superou os outros dois (que bom!) O que você acha desse????

que bom que você gostou do terceiro!

Espero que goste desse também!

bjus

**MaaH. xP**

que bom que você gostou do terceiro!

Espero que goste desse quarto também, foi o que eu mais gostei de escrever!

bom... estou continuando!

bjus )

**.bruh-chan xP**

Ahhhhh, que bom que você gostou desse!

Os olhos de desejo?! Hehe, gostei de escrever essa parte!

Ohhhhh, você está tendo um caso com o Neji-kun??

huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua D

Ahhh mais não vão mesmo!

Espero que goste do capitulo!

Não se esqueça de comentar!

xD

bjus e estou continuando!!!

**Sophia.DiLUA**

Olá!

que bom que você está gostando!

xD

estou continuando!

Gente!!!

sabe de uma coisa?

tô adorando escrever essa fic!!!! xD

espero realmente que vocês estejam gostando!!!

bom esse capitulo eu achei que ficou bom...

mais não sei, não!

por isso

me digam o que estão achando!

Deixem uma review!!!!!!

xD

o 5ºCapitulo é:

**Eu, com certeza, vou te proteger!**

postarei ele logo, já estou quase terminando de escrever!

enquanto isso, deixem reviews, dizendo o que estão achando!

Bom NATAL, pra vocês!!!!!!

bjus

Ja ne!!!!!


	5. Cap: Eu, com certeza, vou te proteger!

**5ºCapitulo: Eu, com certeza, vou te proteger!**

Quando amanheceu o dia, eles tomaram o café da manhã, arrumaram as coisas e logo partiram. Pararam apenas quando Akamaru começou a latir.  
- O que foi Akamaru? - Kiba perguntou ao seu fiel companheiro.  
O enorme cachorro começou a latir.  
- Hum, entendi!  
- O que ele disse? - Kurenai-sensei perguntou.  
- Hum... A mais ou menos umas três ou quatro horas, seis pessoas estiveram aqui. E me atrevo a dizer, parece que eles tem o mesmo cheiro dos Ichiba. - Kiba respondeu.  
- Quer dizer que nós estamos perto! - Gai-sensei exclamou - Trouxe os rádios. Vamos parar aqui para nos abastecermos e explicar a nossa estratégia.   
Todos se sentaram naquela clareira. Gai-sensei entregou os rádios, enquanto Kurenai-sensei explicava.  
- Vamos nos dividir em três grupos. Kiba e Akamaru, vocês irão ficar comigo. Gai, TenTen e Neji, ficam no outro. E Shino, Lee e Hinata formam mais um.  
- Certo! - exclamou Lee.  
- Nós apenas iremos atacar quando estivermos bem próximos e os dois byakugans conseguirem ve-los. Iremos fazer uma emboscada para eles. - Kurenai-sensei terminou de explicar.  
TenTen e Kurenai-sensei foram preparar algo para eles comerem, Gai-sensei e Lee foram fazer um alongamento para estarem prontos para a batalha " A Força da Juventude!", dessa vez, foram Shino, Kiba e Akamaru encherem as garrafas, os dois Hyuugas ativaram o Byakugan para fazerem uma revista na área.  
- Quantos passáros você vê, Hinata-sama? - Neji perguntou à prima.  
Uma coisa que ele sempre fazia como parte do seu treino era ver quantos passáros tinha-se em uma determinada arvore. Mas sempre ele não conseguia uma contagem exata.  
- Hum... Um... Dois... Três... Vejo oito passáros. - Hinata respondeu.  
- Vejo oito também. - concordou Neji e numa ação rápida ele lançou uma kunai na arvore, fazendo com que os passáros que estavam nela levantassem vôo.  
Dessa vez, realmente haviam oito passáros.  
- Hum... Parece que acertamos nii-san. - Hinata falou se virando para encara-lo. No mesmo momento ela ficou vermelha, ao se lembrar da noite anterior.

Neji também ficou super sem graça. E Hinata deu uma desculpa que ia ver se TenTen e Kurenai-sensei precisavam de ajuda.  
Depois que eles comeram, arrumaram tudio e começaram a correr na direção dos Ichibas, e depois de um tempo se separam quando Akamaru deu um latido. Esse era o sinal. Eles se separam. Kurenai-sensei, Akamaru e Kiba, continuaram a seguir em linha reta. Gai-sensei, TenTen e Neji, foram para a esquerda. E Shino, Lee e Hinata, foram para a direita.  
Os dois byakugans, virão os ninjas, eram seis. Um era baixinho, usava uma bandana sem nenhum simbolo, como os outros cinco, ele era pequeno e feio. Tinha também duas garotas gêmeas, tinham o mesmo rosto, o mesmo cabelo e as mesmas vestes, somente as cores eram invertidas. Tinha também um garoto, muito bonito por sinal, tinha os cabelos ruivos e os olhos verdes num tom escuro, quase para o castanho. O outro parecia ser muito bonito, não tanto quanto o ruivo, tinha os olhos bem azuis e os cabelos num tom castanho claro, quase para o loiro. Por último tinha-se a vista de uma mulher, também era bonita, tinha enormes cabelos pretos que iam até um pouco para baixo da cintura, seus olhos eram bastante estranhos, tinham um tom mesclado num rosa e roxo, podia-se dizer que era a mais estranha do grupo.  
Os ninjas de Konoha atacarm imediatamente, pelo sinal de rádio, os Ichibas nem pareciam assustados, pelo contrario, estavam entediados, como se estivessem esperando para uma ataque a qualquer momento.  
- Realmente vocês demoraram! Estava começando a ficar entediado. - disse o ruivo.  
- Zue pae de ser convencido! - disse uma das gêmeas.  
- Kara, você é muito chata! - Zue falou para a gêmea, Kara.  
- Vocês podem nos entregar o que roubaram sem lutar, ficaram menos tempo na cadeia. - Gai-sensei falou.  
- E dispensar uma boa luta! Não mesmo! - disse o baixinho.  
- Está vendo Kara! Depois eu que sou o convencido, Tito, é muito mais. Não é mesmo Mira? - Zue perguntou a outra gêmea.  
- Não me coloque nesse meio, pergunte à Raiera, ou ao Zak. - a gêmea, Mira, replicou.

- Vocês poderiam parar! Vocês realmente são muito chatos! - exclamou Zak.  
- Hum... Parece que não foi uma total perda de tempo, não é mesmo? - Zue perguntou olhando para a Hinata - Temos uma coisa bonita aqui, ao em ves desses cindo feiosos. - ele completou olhando desejadamente para a Hinata, esquadinhando cada parte do corpo dela.  
Neji reparando o ato desse Zue, se empumou de raiva e disse aos outros outros:  
- Eu cuido desse!  
Zue olhou para quem disse aquilo, e depois voltou com olhos brilhantes para a Hinata, como se estivesse nem aí para o Neji.  
- Não sabia que a coisa bonita tinha um namoradinho. - Neji e Hinata ficaram vermelilhos nessa hora.  
- Zue já chega! Realmente Zak tem razão, você é muito chato! - Raiera disse alguma coisa pela primeira vez - Vamos acabar logo com isso e entregar a encomenda ao cara de cobra.

Eles finalmente começaram a lutar, virão, de um lado as coisas que os ninjas haviam roubado, pareciam não serem tão inteligentes por estarem um pouco perto da vila de Konoha, parecia até que eles tinham andado em circulos. Cara de cobra? Só podia ser o Sasuke, que ainda estava desaparecido.  
A luta entre Neji e o tal Zue estava bastante empatada, os dois eram fortes. Kurenai-sensei estava lutando com Raiera, que estava a ponto de ser derrota, relamente Kurenai-sensei era boa. As duas gêmeas lutavam em conjunto, e quem lutava com elas eram, Kiba, Akamaru e Shino. o baixinho quem estava lutando com ele era o Lee, ele era baixinho, mais era super forte, mais TenTen estava o ajudando também. Gai-sensei e Hinata estavam lutando com o Zak, o mais forte do grupo. Tito, o baixinho, não durou muito, Lee e TenTen o derrotaram rapidamante e se abraçaram, comemorando a derrota dele e depois sairam, os dois super vermelhos para ajudar os outros. TenTen tentou ajudar Neji, mais o Hyuuga, queria, porque queria, derrotar sozinho o Zue, então ela foi ajudar a Kurena-sensei, enquanto Lee estava ajudando Hinata e Gai-sensei. Hinata olhou preocupada para o primo, negando a ajuda de TenTen, deixou Lee e Gai-sensei cuidando do Zak e foi ver se ajudava o primo. Zue era bastante forte e com um golpe fez Neji cair no chão, provavelmente desmaiado. Então, Zue foi para o lado da Hinata.  
- Realmente você é muito bonitinha! - ele falou - Hum... Eu derrotei aquele lá, então aceita sair comigo?  
Hinata ficou vermelha, olhou para o primo caido e se pós em posição de combate, não ia deixar barato aquilo. Porém, quando ela ia dar um juuken no Zue, do nada, uma kunai acertou no meio das costas dele, Zue caiu no chão desacordado. Neji tinha dado uma bela surra nele e fora ele que lançou a kunai. O gênio Hyuuga se levantou cambaleante. Ele estava um pouco ferido, ele tinha esperado o tal Zue baixar a guarda, para acabar com ele de uma vez.

- Hinata-sama? Você está bem? - Neji perguntou andando na direção sda prima.  
A jovem Hyuuga, sorriu docemente para ele e se aproximou, lhe dando um abraço, seria ótimo, quer dizer, aquele contato foi ótimo, tirando o fato de...  
- Aí! - Neji exclamou.  
... Neji estar machucado.  
- Ahh.. Desculpa Neji nii-san... - Hinata gaguejou ficando vermelha.  
Ela o ajudou a se encostar em uma arvore, deixou ele lá, dizendo que ia ajudar os outros. Porem, antes de se afastar completamente do primo, ela pode ouvir um sussurro...  
- _Acho que vou me machucar mais vezes..._ - Neji sussurrou e depois deu um sorissinho maroto.  
Hinata se virou e disse para ele:  
- Seu bobo... - não passou de um sussuro, mais fora alto o suficiente para Neji ouvir.  
Um sorriu para o outro e depois Hinata foi ajudar os outros.  
Não fora muito facil derrota-los, mais eles conseguiram. Tiveram apenas alguns problemas com as gêmeas e o Zak, mais todos foram derrotados. Eles conferiram se tudo que eles tinham roubado estava lá , e depois amarram bem os Ichibas e começaram a leva-los em direção da vila de Konoha, depois de cada um deles verem os seus ferimentos. Hinata fora boa em ajudar a todos, ela tinha aprendido alguns justus medicos e também tinha a sua milagrosa pomada.

Eles não pararam muito na volta, tinham que chegar logo a Konoha, na viagem de volta não aconteceu nada de espetacular. Por eles estarem um pouco machucados, Neji, Lee e Kiba, tinham que parar mais, eram os que estavam mais feridos, fora apenas um dia de viagem de volta a Konoha, sempre que os Ichibas acordavam eles davam pancadas neles, para eles voltarem a dormir. No meio do caminho, quando o Zue acordou, tentou cantar novamente a Hinata, mais Neji apareceu atrás dele com uma pedra e tacou bem na cabeça dele, faendo ele dormir até chegarem a Konoha! (É isso aí Neji!)

Quando chegaram à Konoha, os anbus apareceram para pegar os Ichibas, para leva-los para a prissão e os ninjas medicos para levarem os mais feridos para o hospital. Os outros foram falar com a Hogake e também, entregar as coisas que os Ichibas roubaram e dizer que era para o Sasuke que eles estavam trabalhando.  
A missão fora concluida com sucesso, depois de terem falado com a Tsunade-sama, eles foram para o hospital, visitar Lee, Kiba e Neji.  
Lee estava dormindo, TenTen e Gai-sensei ficaram por lá. Kurenai-sensei, Shino, Akamaru e Hinata, foram ver po Kiba. Hinata ficou por pouco tempo, disse que ia ver como o primo estava.  
Ela parou na porta... Estava indecisa sobre entrar, ou não... Ela decidiu o óbvio, nê? Ela entrou no quarto, e logo, a primeira coisa que reparou no primo, era que o selo da familia secundaria estava amostra.  
- Neji nii-san... Como você está se sentindo? - Hinata perguntou, se sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama.  
- Eu estou ótimo! - ele respondeu sorrindo - Ainda bem que você sabia algum jutsu medico, ou então, poderia estar pior!  
- Ufa! É que... Eu estava preocupada... - ela falou ficando vermelha.  
Neji sorriu de forma doce e perguntou:  
- E você, como está?  
- Eu estou bem... Mais graças a você... Se não tivesse lançado aquela kunai... No Zue... Provavelmente não daria conta dele sozinha... - ela respondeu olhando agradecida para o primo.  
- Ora, Hinata-sama, você também ajudou os outros, eu vi. Hinata-sama, você realmente evolui e muito! - Neji exclamou.  
- Não tanto quanto você Neji nii-san... - ela falou - Obrigada por me proteger.  
Neji se sentou na cama de supetão, para ficar cara a cara com a prima, pegou a mão dela, e fez um carinho.  
- Não se preocupe. - ele falou olhando nos olhos dela - Você é importante para mim... Eu, com certeza, vou te proteger... É o minimo que eu posso fazer...

Neji se aproximou mais dela, novamente eles estavam naquela mesma sensação da noite da cachoeira... A mão que ele segurava, ele a puxou, fazendo a prima se aproximar mais dele. Hinata sorriu fracamente... De novo aquela sensação. Neji colocou a mão livre no pescoço da prima, fazendo-a ficar mais pertoa ainda dele, mas um toc-toc na porta, fez Neji se afastar rapidamente da prima... Hinata se sentou normalmente na cadeira e depois, quando ela lançou um olhar cúmplice para o Neji, ele mandou entrar quem estava batendo na porta. Duas pessoas entraram rapidamente no quarto. Hiashi Hyuuga e Hanabi.  
- Viemos para cá assim que soubemos que vocês estavam aqui! - disse Hiashi se aproximando da cama de Neji.  
- One-chan! Como você está? - Hanabi correu, pulando na irmã, para abraça-la.  
- Eu estou bem... Aí, Hana-chan não aperte aí! - Hinata reclamou.  
- Como você está Neji? - Hiashi perguntou.  
- Eu estou bem, Hiashi-sama, não se preocupe. - Neji respondeu, se sentando lentamente na cama.  
Hiashi olhou para o quarto, a procura de mais alguém, quando constatou que os dois primos estiveram sozinhos por um momento ele sorriu pelo canto da boca.  
- Pai? O que foi? - Hinata perguntou estranhando a reação do pai.  
- Não é nada Hinata. - ele falou fazendo um gesto com a mão - Então, como foi a missão?  
- Foi facil, diria eu. - Neji falou.  
- Facil? - Hanabi perguntou olhando Neji na cama do hospital e Hinata com alguns curativos no rosto e nós braços.  
- Eu também achei que iria ser mais dificil... Tirando é claro o Zue e o Zak... Deram um pouco de trabalho. Pensando bem, Neji nii-san, você deu uma boa surra no Zue, ele só acordou quando nós estavamos bastante próximos de Konoha, e depois você ainda bateu nele novamente, antes de entregarmos para os anbus. - Hinata falou.  
- Ele me provocou! Mereceu a surra! - Neji revidou, cruzando os braços.  
- Te provocou? Pelo que eu entendi ele estava querendo sair comigo... - comentou Hinata, ficando vermelha.

- O que? Um bandido querendo sair com a minha filha? A herdeira do clã? - Hiashi perguntou, olhando indignado para os dois.  
- Pai, err... - Hinata não sabia o que falar, olhou para Neji, pedindo socorro.  
- Foi isso mesmo Hiashi-sama! Ele estava meio que paquerando a Hinata-sama, por isso dei uma boa surra nele! - Neji falou sem olhar para a prima.  
- Pois você fez muito bem Neji! - Hiashi concordou com a sobrinho - Como a Hinata se lutou? - Hiashi finalmente perguntou o que tanto queria saber.  
- Perfeitamente, Hiashi-sama. A Hinata-sama, realmente evolui muito! Assim que eu melhorar, quero voltar a treinar com ela. - Neji respondeu.  
- Não diga isso, Neji nii-san, você evolui muito mais so que eu. - Hinata falou.  
- Mais Hinata-sama... O tanto que você evolui, diria que dá quase para empatar comigo. - Neji falou.  
- Neji, nós já vamos. - Hiashi falou - Hinata! Você vêm? - Hiashi perguntou a filha ao ver que ela não se mexia.  
- Eu só quero perguntar uma coisinha ao nii-san. - ela falou.  
- Estamos te esperando na recepção então. - Ele falou, sendo seguido por Hanabi.  
Quando os dois estavam sozinhos novamente, Hinata perguntou:  
- Neji nii-san, eu não entendo... Por que aquele Zue, foi logo se interessar por mim?  
- Hinata-sama, você tem um mal, e ao mesmo tempo um bem... - Neji começou - Mais se não fosse isso talvez ele... Não se interresasse por você.  
- O que você quer dizer, Neji nii-san? - Hinata perguntou, sem entender o que o primo queria dizer.  
- Você é bonita demais... - foi o que ele respondeu.  
Logo depois, uma enfermeira entrou no quarto. Hinata se despediu dele super veemelha e correu para a recepção, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

** fim do capitulo 5 **

**N/A: **

Depois de muito tempo sem postar eu estou de volta!!

Obrigada pelas reviews

Bjus e comentem


	6. Capitulo: A Reunião do Conselho

**Capitulo 6: A Reunião do Conselho**

Depois de quase três semanas, se recuperando da missão, naquela tarde fria e nebulosa, Neji estava fazendo seus exercícios, antes de voltar à mansão Hyuuga para o jantar. Ele estava no bosque, perto de Konoha, quando começara a nevar, comum no mês de dezembro. O gênio Hyuuga se sentou encostado em uma grande árvore, e ficou lá, pensativo.  
_" Ela foi me visitar todos os dias, porem, não se aproximou muito de mim... "_ Neji estava pensando em Hinata. Ele pode ouvir passos atrás de si, do lado contrario da árvore, logo depois, uma voz estridente reclamar da neve.  
- Não seja chato Naruto! - reclamou Sakura.  
- Feh! Eu não sou chato, Sakura-chan! Por que tinha que nevar, justo agora? - Naruto perguntou olhando para o céu.  
- Eu gosto da neve... Me lembra os olhos do... - Hinata começou a falar, mais logo voltou-se com a mão na boca. Tinha falado demais.  
- De quem você estava falando Hina-chan? - Kiba quis saber.  
Neji se interessou nessa parte da conversam, de quem será que a prima estava falando, num tom tão sonhador.  
- Hum... Não é ninguém. - ela tentou desconversar.  
- A neve é branca... Então deve ser alguém de olhos brancos... Ou talvez, branco perolados... - Naruto pensou (ele pensa?) alto.  
- Hinata-chan está apaixonada! - Sakura exclamou feliz - Se lembrando do seu amado até nas coisas do cotidiano!  
- ... - Hinata estava super vermelha, não sabia o que falar.  
Quando Kiba ia falar alguma coisa, Akamaru começou a latir, querendo avisar algo ao seu dono.  
- O que foi Akamaru? - Kiba perguntou - Tem mais alguém aqui?  
- Apareça inimigo! - Naruto gritou, se colocando em posição de luta.  
Neji havia sido descoberto.

- Se eu fosse seu inimigo, você já estaria morto a muito tempo, seu baka! - Neji falou, indo ao encontro dos outros.  
Todos olharam para ele, menos Hinata, que estava mais interessada em seus sapatos. Neji tinha os olhos branco perolados.  
- O que foi? - ele perguntou.  
- Você tem os olhos... - Naruto começou, mais Hinata colocou chakra na mão, fazendo uma grande quantidade de neve cair em Naruto.  
- Desculpe Naruto, foi sem querer! Eu apenas me assustei... E... - Hinata começou, fazendo sua carinha de inocente e se desculpando.  
- Não se preocupe Hinata, não é nada. - Naruto falou, tirando a neve da cabeça.  
Foi no olhar para a neve, que Neji se lembrou, o garoto de quem Hinata tinha falado, tinha os olhos brancos... Peraí, Neji tinha os olhos brancos...  
- Neji? Hello! Konoha chamando Neji? Você está aí? - perguntou Naruto dançando na frente de Neji e mexendo nos cabelos do Hyuuga.  
A cara de Neji estava espetacularmente engraçada... Ele estava com os olhos arregalados e o olhar em um ponto qualquer, como se estivesse muito longe dali.  
- Quer parar seu baka! Eu tô aqui! - Neji replicou.  
Naruto, numa atitude infantil, mostra a língua para Neji, mais logo depois vai se esconder atrás de Sakura, por causa do olhar assassino que Neji havia lançado para ele.

- Ahhh! - Naruto dera um grito - Por que não para de nevar?  
- Não é só você que está irritado. - Neji falou.  
- Tsunade-sama vai me matar! Estou atrasada para o meu turno! - exclamou Sakura.  
Os cinco ninjas estavam sentados de baixo da árvore, esperando parar de nevar.  
- E está começando a esfriar. - Hinata comentou.  
- Tome! - Neji estava estendendo sue casaco para a prima.  
- Mais... Você vai ficar com frio... - Hinata protestou.  
- Eu estava me exercitando... E você está com frio. - Neji falou - E o meu braço está começando a doer, quer pegar logo esse casaco? - ele falou, sendo um pouco grosso.

- Obrigada. - Hinata agradeceu sendo um pouco seca.  
- Pensando bem... Por que você veio para cá? - Neji perguntou, ele estava sentado ao lado dela.  
- Meu pai, pediu para eu te procurar... Você estava demorando mais do que o comum. - ela respondeu.  
- Acho que Hiashi-sama quer falar sobre seu treino. - Neji comentou.  
- Você vai voltar a treinar a Hina-chan? - Kiba perguntou, se intrometendo na conversa dos dois Hyuugas.  
- Eu vou voltar a treinar a Hinata-sama, a partir de agora. - Neji respondeu seco.  
Hinata olhou para Neji, estranhando a frieza com que ele tinha tratado o Inuzuka.  
- Neji nii-san vai voltar a me treinar de agora em diante, a pedido do meu pai. - Hinata tentou consertar, sendo um pouco mais gentil com Kiba.  
O Inuzuka se aproximou mais dela, e falou bem baixo:  
- É bom você tomar cuidado, é perigoso ele te machucar. - Kiba falou. Achou que Neji não tinha ouvido, mais ele ouviu sim, porem não demonstrou nada.  
- Não se preocupe, Kiba-kun. Não vai acontecer nada. - Hinata falou.  
- Por quê...? - Neji começou a fazer uma pergunta para a Hinata, mais ele não concluiu.  
- O que foi nii-san?  
- Olhe Hinata-sama. Parou de nevar, vamos voltar para a mansão. - ele falou rapidamente. Pegou no pulso dela e a fez se levantar, depois sem se despedir de ninguém, ele começou a puxa-la em direção à mansão Hyuuga.

- Neji nii-san... Você está me machucando... - Hinata falou, depois de um tempo sendo puxada pelo primo, ele estava apertando fortemente seu pulso.  
Neji ao perceber o que estava fazendo, parou de andar e de segurar o pulso dela.  
- Desculpe. - Neji pediu.  
- Tudo bem. Olha se você quer me puxar, é melhor fazer assim... - Hinata falou.  
Ela se aproximou mais dele, segurou a mão dela com a dele, entrelaçando os dedos, ficando de mãos dadas, como dois namorados.

Neji sentiu-se arrepiar, ele olhou para as mãos unidas e depois para os olhos brilhantes dela. Sentiu se perder naquele brilho.  
- Neji nii-san... Nós temos que ir. - Hinata falou, fazendo-o olhar para o chão.  
Sem dizer nada, Neji voltou a puxar a prima, realmente ela tinha razão... Daquele jeito era mais confortável.

- Finalmente vocês chegaram! Começou a nevar e vocês não chegavam! Fiquei um pouco preocupado. - Hiashi falou, assim que viu sua filha e seu sobrinho, entrarem na sala de estar.  
- Eu vou preparar um chá quente. - Hinata disse. Por estar em contato com a mão de Neji, ela pode perceber que ele estava com frio, apesar dele negar.  
As duas mãos unidas, não passaram despercebidas pelo representante do clã, porem, ele não disse nada, sobre isso.  
- Certo Hinata, acho uma ótima idéia. Mais assim que você terminar, quero que venha para cá, tenho um assunto sério a tratar com você. - Hiashi falou muito sério.  
Enquanto Hinata preparava o chá, Neji ficou na sala junto com Hiashi. Depois que Hiashi soltou um suspiro nervoso, Neji olhou para ele e perguntou:  
- Alguma coisa te preocupa, Hiashi-sama?  
- Sim Neji, várias coisas me preocupam... - Hiashi respondeu - Faltam apenas duas semanas para o aniversário de dezessete anos da Hinata... O conselho irá se reunir. Hinata deve assumir o clã com dezoito anos. Porém, ela terá que se casar antes de poder assumir o clã. Preciso achar um noivo para a Hinata, antes que o conselho se decida sozinho! - Hiashi explicou, levando as duas mãos no rosto.  
- Hiashi-sama, isso... Isso realmente tem que acontecer? Eu digo, a Hinata-sama não pode assumir o clã sem se casar? - Neji perguntou, olhando nervosamente para Hiashi.  
- Não, isso jamais será possível, não para uma mulher... Ela precisa se casar, é a tradição do clã Hyuuga.  
Logo depois de Hiashi terminar de dizer aquilo, ouve um tilintar de louça sendo quebrada. Hinata tinha ouvido a conversa e sem querer derrubado a bandeja com as três xícaras e junto com o chá.

- Hinata?  
- Hinata-sama?  
Neji e Hiashi exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.  
- Me desculpe, é que... Eu vou ter que me casar? - Hinata se desculpou, mais também fora bastante direta.  
- Hinata, eu não queria que fosse dessa maneira, mais para você assumir o clã, você terá que se casar... Mais irei conversar com os conselheiros... Dizer que você ainda não está preparada... - Hiashi tentou explicar.  
- Pai, se o seu desejo for que eu assuma o clã, assim que eu tiver idade... Eu permitirei que eles escolham o meu noivo... Ou quem sabe até mesmo o senhor possa escolher. - Hinata falou.  
- NÃO! - Neji exclamou assustando à Hinata e à Hiashi - Eles... Eles não podem acabar com a vida da Hinata-sama... Deve ser... Como se deve. Ela deve se apaixonar e só depois se casar... - Neji tentou consertar sua ação.  
- Arigatô pela preocupação, Neji nii-san.  
Por um momento Hiashi olhou de Hinata para Neji e de Neji para Hinata... Como se ele tivesse tido uma idéia!  
- Eu irei pensar no seu caso, Hinata... Hoje teremos a reunião do conselho... Quero que você me acompanhe Neji. - Hiashi disse.  
- Mais Hiashi-sama... - Neji tentou argumentar.  
- Eu tenho até o dia 28 de dezembro para mostrar um pretendente pára o conselho, caso eu não aprove a escolha deles. - o representante do clã falou.  
Hinata limpou a bandeja e as xícaras quebradas. Logo depois que ela saiu para levar os restos da louça para a lixeira, uma das senhoras da família secundaria entrou na sala.  
- Hiashi-sama... - ela falou fazendo uma reverencia - O conselho o aguarda.  
- Obrigado Maybelle. - ele agradeceu - Vamos então Neji?  
Neji fez sim com a cabeça e os dois saíram em direção à sala de reuniões da mansão.

Pela primeira vez, Neji entrou na famosa sala de reuniões do conselho. Ela era bastante grande, no centro tinha-se uma grande mesa com lugar para vinte pessoas, as paredes eram num tom de cinza para o branco, tinha-se também o símbolo dos Hyuugas estampado nas quatro paredes. Hiashi se sentou em seu lugar, umas das pontas, e indicou um lugar ao seu lado para o Neji. Depois que eles se acomodaram, o chefe do conselho, se ergueu da sua cadeira, na ponta oposta à de Hiashi e começou:  
- Nessa noite, estamos reunidos aqui para decidirmos o futuro de nosso clã. Precisamos de um pretendente para casar-se com Hyuuga Hinata-sama.  
- Queremos manter a rara linhagem avançada de nosso clã, não podemos escolher qualquer um. - o membro, ao lado do chefe do conselho falou.  
- Antigamente, sua filha, Hiashi-sama, demonstrava ter um certo interesse pelo Uzumaki Naruto, mais parece que com o tempo isso se acabou, de acordo Hiashi-sama? - o chefe pediu a informação para Hiashi.  
- Completamente de acordo, minha filha, Hinata, não mostra mais nenhum interesse pelo menino-raposa. - Hiashi falou um tanto orgulhoso.  
- Pelas informações que nós temos, ela participa do time-Kurenai, junto com Inuzuka Kiba e Aburame Shino, mais nenhum está adepto à união, eles logo irão assumir o próprio clã deles. - o chefe do conselho continuou.  
- Talvez, senhor, se me permite dizer. Devíamos escolher alguém de dentro. - o membro mais novo do conselho sugeriu, ele parecia ter apenas alguns anos à mais que Neji.  
Todos os outros olharam para ele, por um momento o chefe do conselho estava pensando, no outro ele perguntou:  
- Alguém do clã?  
- Isso, senhor conselheiro chefe. Não seria um estranho para nenhum de nós, e poderíamos manter a rara linhagem avançada do nosso clã! - ele respondeu se levantando de sua cadeira.

- Você tem razão. - disse um outro membro.  
Por fim, cada um foi concordando com o outro.  
- Mais quem seria? Alguém do conselho? Alguém da família principal? Ou talvez da secundaria? - um deles perguntou.  
Os olhos de todos foram para Neji, que até agora apenas prestava atenção nas palavras do conselheiro, junto com Hiashi. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, Hiashi se ergueu de sua cadeira.  
- Conselheiro-chefe, se me permite a intromissão, estamos falando da minha filha. - Hiashi pediu o consentimento do chefe do conselho, ele fez que sim com a cabeça, no que Hiashi continuou - Eu estava querendo a muito tempo unificar tudo isso, desde aquele dia do aniversário da Hinata, quando tivemos que fazer algo muito cruel, apesar de eu tentar impedir. Unificar o clã Hyuuga, sem mais família principal ou secundaria, uma família como todas as outras, apenas com representantes e o conselho é claro.  
- Continue Hiashi-sama. - o conselheiro-chefe pediu,  
- Então a minha sugestão é, unir o herdeiro da família secundaria, com a herdeira da família principal. - depois dele dizer o que tinha que dizer, ele voltou a se sentar na sua cadeira, sem olhar para Neji.  
Novamente todos os olhos, excerto de Hiashi, se voltaram para Neji.  
- Unificar o clã?  
- Sim. - Hiashi respondeu.  
- Você está de acordo com tudo isso Hiashi-sama? Tem certeza da sua decisão? - um membro perguntou para ele.  
- Quem melhor do que o que carrega o selo da família secundaria, com o dever de proteger a minha filha? Você sabe que eu nunca fui a favor dessa tal divisão tola de família! - ele revidou.  
- Hyuuga Neji? - pela primeira vez alguém se dirigiu à Neji - Você está de acordo com tudo isso? Concorda em passar o resto da vida nisso tudo? - o conselheiro que tinha sugerido a união de alguém com o clã perguntou.

- Meu dever é proteger a Hinata-sama. E de pensar que eu passarei o resto da minha vida com ela... Para mim não será nenhum sacrifício. - Neji respondeu, dando um meio sorriso pelo canto da boca.  
Uma das mulheres que era conselheira, soltou um suspiro. Os outros estavam apenas encarando Neji, como se fossem intimida-lo a contar a verdade. Mais como isso não aconteceu, o conselheiro encarou um por um, e depois perguntou à eles:  
- Alguém tem alguma sugestão à mais? - nenhum deles disse nada - Alguém é contra a unificação do clã? - não ouve nenhuma discussão, nem ninguém ergueu a mão.  
Ele olhou para cada um dos conselheiros novamente, olhou para Neji e depois encarou Hiashi-sama.  
- Então, apartir de agora - ele começou - Está permitida a unificação do clâ e a união entre Hyuuga Neji e Hyuuga Hinata. - o conselheiro-chefe falou, colocando um ponto final no assunto.

- Hiashi-sama? Isso quer dizer que...? - Neji perguntou, assim que eles entraram novamente na mansão Hyuuga.  
- Não vejo pessoa melhor do que você, dirigindo o clã junto com a Hinata. - Hiashi falou - Posso ser velho, mas não sou burro. Sei muito sobre os sentimentos que você sente pela Hinata, desde aquele dia no hospital. Você tem ciúmes dela... Essa é a melhor prova que eu consegui. - Hiashi disse, batendo no ombro do sobrinho - Ora, ora, agora além de tio eu vou ser sogro? Cara... Tô ficando velho...  
- ... - Neji não sabia o que dizer.  
- Recomendo que você vá dormir. Amanhã daremos a boa noticia à Hinata! - foi o que ele disse antes de subir as escadas, a caminho do seu quarto.  
Minutos depois Neji se tocou, e também seguiu o mesmo caminho do representante.

Aquela noite todos pareciam dormir tranqüilos, excerto uma garota, que nem pregou no sonho. Hinata ficou acordada a noite inteira, pensando no seu futuro. "Quem será que o conselho escolheu para ser meu noivo?", ela se perguntava.  
Quando os primeiros raios de sol entraram pela sua janela, ela saiu do quarto e sentou-se na sala, ainda com a sua roupa de dormir, mais é claro, estava com o roupão por cima. Umas das garotas da família secundária a avisou que o café já estava servido, ela então, foi para a sala de refeições tomar o seu café da manhã. Depois que ela se serviu, outra pessoa entrou no cômodo para também tomar seu café da manhã.  
- Ohayo Hinata-sama! - Neji desejou se sentando no seu lugar.  
- Ohayo... - ela o respondeu, pouco animada.  
- Você está bem Hinata-sama? - ele perguntou, ao perceber que ela estava com um pouco de olheiras e também estava esparramada na cadeira.  
- Pareço bem, Neji nii-san? Não consegui dormir essa noite... - ela disse.  
- É por causa desse tal casamento, não é?  
- Eu só vou me sentir bem quando meu pai me contar se ele aprovou ou não o pretendente do conselho. - Hinata respondeu, mordendo uma torrada.  
- Quem você queria que fosse seu noivo, Hinata-sama? - Neji perguntou de sopetão.  
Hinata ficou extremamente vermelha com essa pergunta.  
- Queria que fosse o Naruto? - Neji insistiu.  
- Neji nii-san... Eu... Errr... Isso não é um pouco... Ahhh - Hinata disse gaguejante.  
- Pessoal? Intimo? - Neji perguntou, no que Hinata concordou com ele, fazendo sim com a cabeça - Mais quem você queria que fosse? Não contarei ao Hiashi-sama, promessa de primo! - Neji falou, erguendo a mão direita.

Hinata riu daquele gesto do primo.  
- Hum... Eu queria que fosse uma pessoa... Mais não o Naruto-kun... Alguém mais especial... Pelo menos para mim... Mais duvido que o conselho escolha essa pessoa... Seria bom demais! - Hinata falou, incomodada.  
- Parece ser alguém muito especial para você Hinata-sama, eu o conheço? - Neji perguntou.  
- Sim... Conhece ele. - ela respondeu.  
- Hum, se não é o Naruto, então deve ser um de seus amigos do time-Kurenai, não? - Neji perguntou querendo saber mais.  
Os olhos de Hinata brilharam imensamente.  
- Não irei contar à você nii-san. - Hinata falou, cruzando os braços, ao mesmo tempo rindo.  
- Ahhh... Então me conte mais sobre ele. - o gênio pediu.  
- Não vejo mal nisso... Ele é gentil, mais as vezes é duro. É um pouco difícil de se lidar com ele, mais com o tempo você se acostuma. Eu diria que ele é super-protetor e as vezes um pouco ciumento. Se mantém sério na maioria das vezes. Tem horas que ele age como se fosse outra pessoa, mais depois volta a ser o mesmo de sempre. Acho ele uma pessoa incrível! - Hinata disse.  
Neji procurava avidamente na sua mente alguém com essas características, porem não conhecia ninguém do jeito que a Hinata tinha falado. Passos vindos do corredor, fizeram os dois se distraírem.  
- Ohayo, Hinata! Ohayo, Neji! - Hiashi falou, um pouco animado!?  
- Ohayo, Hiashi-sama. - Neji desejou, fazendo uma meio reverencia.  
- Ohayo! - Hinata falou rápido - Como foi ontem a noite com o conselho, Otou-san? - ela perguntou.  
- Hinata, Hinata. O conselho já decidiu, e bom... Eu aprovei a escolha deles. Ou melhor, Neji e eu aprovamos. - Hiashi falou.  
- Neji nii-san estava lá também? - Hinata perguntou estranhando, porque Neji não tinha dito nada a ela?  
- Sim, sim. Ele não te contou? - Hiashi perguntou, olhando para Neji.  
- Não Otou-san, Neji nii-san não me contou nada. Mais vamos, me diga, quem é meu noivo? - Hinata perguntou, dando um olhar ameaçador para Neji e depois olhando docemente para Hiashi.

- Hum... Eu acho que não podíamos ter escolhido alguém melhor! Nós o conhecemos bem, você mesma o conhece. Pelo menos não é um estranho. - Hiashi explicou.  
- Quem é ele, Otou-san? - ela perguntou novamente.  
- Hinata, eu e o conselho decidimos que você irá se casar com o... - Hiashi falou, fazendo um pouco de suspense.  
- Com o...? - Hinata perguntou, dessa vez ela se sentou ereta na cadeira.  
- Com o Neji! - Hiashi respondeu.  
Depois disso, Hinata olhou para seu pai e depois para Neji. E logo depois, ela caiu da cadeira. Uma queda espetacular e engraçada. Porem, ela tinha levado um susto! Não acreditava que ela ia se casar com a pessoa de quem ela tinha acabado de falar. Ela se dirigiu para baixo da mesa e ficou lá por um tempo.  
- Hinata?  
- Hinata-sama?  
Os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, olhando em baixo da mesa.  
- Você está bem Hinata? - Hiashi perguntou, olhando para a filha um pouco preocupado.  
Ela fez sim com a cabeça. Logo depois sentiu uma mão sobre a sua. Era Neji, ele estava a puxando para fora de debaixo da mesa. Quando ela voltou a ficar de pé, ela fez uma reverencia e disse:  
- Você podem me dar licença? Eu vou para o meu quarto. - ela saiu apressadamente da sala de refeições, antes de subir as escadas correndo e quase derrubar Hanabi, que decia as escadas para tomar o seu café da manhã.

**  
fim do capitulo 6**

N/A:

E agora?  
A noticia foi dada, e os dois Hyuugas estão comprometidos!

Uma noticia abala a todos... O que é aquela foto?  
Agora vem os treinos e as exaustivas lições de etiqueta e o treinamento rigoroso feito pelo conselho...

_**O Próximo capitulo é:  
7ºCapitulo: Chocolate-quente, fotografia e Treino! Uma bomba Hyuuga!  
**_

Gente o que acharam do Capitulo????

naum esqueçam das reviews...  
sei elas, isso daqui naum vai pra frente!!!

bjus  
Ja ne  
Até o próximo post!!!!  
****

D


	7. Capitulo: titulo abaixo!

**7ºCapitulo: Chocolate-quente, fotografia e Treino! Uma bomba Hyuuga!**

_"Respira! Um, dois, três! Você tem que ficar calma! Kami-sama! Eu não acredito... Não é que eu não esteja feliz... Na verdade eu estou muito feliz, mesmo... Mais foi tão de repente... Como eu irei agir, perto dele? Ainda nós vamos começar a treinar... E o conselho vai ficar em cima também... O que eu faço? Neji nii-san... Não será mais nii-san? Quem será que está batendo na porta? Por favor, que não seja ele! O que eu fiz a você Kami-sama? O que será que ele quer agora?"_  
Hinata estava perdida em seus pensamentos, quando uma batida na porta e uma voz muito conhecida disse:  
- Hinata-sama? Você está se sentindo bem? - Neji perguntou, ao bater na porta.  
- Eu estou bem, Neji nii-san... Não se preocupe. - Hinata respondeu, tirando a cara do travesseiro e se sentando em sua cama.  
Houve um momento de silêncio, mais logo o gênio Hyuuga pediu:  
- Hinata-sama? Nós podemos conversar?  
A kunochi, parou pensativa, olhando para a porta... Ainda com receio ela se levantou da cama e abriu a porta do quarto. Por um momento, os dois Hyuugas se encaram e Neji começou a dizer algumas coisas, com nexo e sem nexo...  
- Hinata-sama, eu sinto muito, mais o conselho já está decidido e também seu pai insistiu que eu aceitasse (**mentira deslavada**), e eu não vi mal nisso... Mais você gosto ainda do Naruto e tudo mais, e ainda tem aquele garoto... Eu realmente não queria que fosse assim, um casamento arranjado... E sem contar que eu não sou merecedor... Eu sinto muito, Hinata-sama. Isso tudo vai estragar a sua vida pessoal... - Neji falou, fazendo uma reverencia.  
Hinata estava a ponto de rir, ele era um gênio, como ser ninja, mais no amor... Coitado!(**hehe**).

- Neji nii-san... - ela falou, segurando o riso - Eu já falei, eu não gosto mais no Naruto-kun... Mais eu não importo que seja você o meu noivo... Acho que meu pai e o conselho, também não podiam ter escolhido alguém melhor... Afinal, você está com o selo da família secundaria, seu dever é me proteger, então, você não faria nenhum mal. E bem... Tem uma coisa que você possa fazer. - Hinata disse olhando para ele.  
- O que? - ele perguntou ainda processando, tudo o que ela tinha lhe dito.  
- Me leve para tomar um chocolate-quente! - ela exclamou, sorrindo docemente.  
_ "Droga... Eu vou me derreter com esse seu sorriso, Hinata-sama... Controle-se, você não pode fazer uma coisa dessas na frente dela!"_. Neji olhou para ela, quando entendeu tudo o que ela queria dizer, ele falou:  
- Vá se arrumar então... Em dez minutos, nos encontramos na sala. - Ele falou, antes de dar as costas e ir para o seu próprio quarto.

_ "Ela... Ela aceitou o casamento. Eu ainda não acredito! Ela também disse que não gosta mais do Naruto, mais quem será aquele garoto que ela falou lá embaixo? Pensando bem... Quando será que o Hiashi-sama pretende dar a notícia? No Natal, ou no aniversário da Hinata-sama?"_, Neji estava na sala, quando pode ouvir e ver Hinata descendo as escadas, _"Ela é realmente muito linda!"_, Neji pensou, _"Como ela consegue ficar tão encantadora numa roupa comum de inverno?"_, ele se perguntou mentalmente.(**coisa de apaixonado! Eu quero um Neji desse pra mim!**)  
- Vamos então, Neji nii-san? - ela perguntou, o acordando de seus pensamentos.  
- Ah... Claro, Hinata-sama. - Neji falou, abrindo a porta e dando passagem para ela passar. (**Ahhhh!**)  
Hinata sorriu docemente, pela segunda vez naquele dia. E passou pela porta, logo depois, sendo seguida pelo primo.

Eles começaram a andar, lado a lado, pelas movimentadas ruas de Konoha. Foram conversando pelo caminho, falando sobre a missão que eles tinham feito juntos e estavam comentando sobre Zue. (**O carinha que paquerou a Hinata**)  
- Neji nii-san, você não precisava ter batido tanto no pobre coitado! - Hinata falou, enquanto ria do comentário que Neji tinha feito sobre o Ichiba.  
- Ele mereceu, isso você não pode negar! - Neji revidou.  
- Isso eu não posso nega, mais nii-san, ele não é assim tão feio como você tinha falado. - ela disse ainda rindo.  
Neji cruzou os braços, com um pouco de ciúmes.  
- Arfe! - ele resmungou - Ele pode não ser assim, tão feio! Mais era um bandido, e eu tenho certeza que você jamais sairia com alguém desse tipo. - ele falou.  
- Está bem, eu concordo com você, apenas discordo da parte que ele é feio!  
Quando eles entraram na Lanchonete Itadakimara (**Pouco criativa, derivando da palavra "Itadakimasu"¬¬**), uma famosa lanchonete de Konoha, eles logo localizaram uma mesa vazia no fundo da lanchonete. Antes de irem para a mesa, Neji, pediu dois chocolates quentes.  
Quando a garçonete, levou os chocolates ao "casal", quatro pessoas entraram na lanchonete, e ao verem os Hyuugas, se dirigiram para a mesa deles. Eles eram: Lee, TenTen, Naruto e Sakura.  
- Neji! Hinata! - Naruto exclamou, estridente como sempre.  
- Hinata-chan! - exclamaram Sakura e TenTen juntas.  
- Neji-san?! Achei que não gostava de lugares com tanta gente! - Lee comentou.  
- Olá para vocês! - Hinata disse aos amigos.  
- Hinata-sama queria tomar chocolate-quente, então eu a trouxe pra cá. - Neji explicou, sem cumprimentar ninguém.  
- Por que não se juntam a nós? - Hinata os convidou.  
Eles concordaram com a Hyuuga, e disseram que iam pegar mais uma mesa e mais quatro cadeiras. Aproveitando que estavam sozinhos, Neji se aproximou mais da prima e sussurrou:

- Hinata-sama, não comente nada sobre o... - Neji começou mais Hinata o interrompeu.  
- Noivado. - ela completou - Eu sei nii-san, não se preocupe. - ela falou sorrindo.  
Nessa hora, da proximidade dos dois Hyuugas, ouve um flash, mais não foi percebido por nenhum dos dois. Um homem sentado próximos deles, estava observando o "casal", durante todo o tempo que eles estavam na lanchonete. Ele tinha tirado uma foto dos dois, quando os dois estavam, muito próximos um do outro, e bem na hora que Hinata tinha sorrido.

- Imaginem só... Um baixinho, super forte! Cara! Mais foi difícil mesmo aquele Zak... Tivemos que lutar em três para acabar com ele... - Lee falou, quando Sakura e Naruto quiseram saber sobre a missão deles.  
- Eu teria acabado com ele na hora! - Naruto falou.  
- Não teria não! Aquele cara era sinistro! - Lee falou.  
- Mais o Tito só era forte! Ele era muito desastrado! - TenTen falou.  
- Boa mesmo, foi à luta que o Neji teve. Ele derrotou sozinho o Zue, o de olhos verdes. - Lee falou, olhando para o Neji.  
- Pensando bem... Nunca vi o Neji tão bravo como naquela vez... - TenTen comentou.  
- O Zue o provocou? - Sakura perguntou.  
- Ele apenas, meio que paquerou a Hinata-chan... - TenTen respondeu pensativa.  
- Então está explicado! O Neji só quis defender a Hinata! - Naruto falou.  
- Neji nii-san foi muito corajoso ao enfrentar ele sozinho. - Hinata falou.  
- Mais você devia ter visto ele Sakura, ele era tão lindo! - TenTen falou sonhadora.  
- Um bandido bonito? Essa é boa! - Naruto falou, um pouco irritado.  
- Mais ele era bonito sim Naruto-kun... - Hinata disse.  
- Hinata-sama... O que nós conversamos? - Neji disse, pela primeira vez, olhando irritado para ela.  
Os outros olhavam agora de Hinata para Neji.  
- Ele era um bandido... Jamais eu sairia com um... Mais ele era, muito bonito...  
Neji cruzou os braços, ficando mais irritado.  
- Arfe! - ele resmungou.  
- O Neji nii-san deu uma surra incrível nele. Tanto na hora da luta, quanto na hora que estávamos voltando para Konoha. - Hinata falou, olhando para Sakura e Naruto.  
- Por que nós não mudamos de assunto? - Neji perguntou, olhando ameaçadoramente para eles concordarem com ele.  
Os outros concordaram... Quem não concordaria...  
Depois eles começaram a conversar sobre as outras missões, sobre as missões de Sakura e Naruto. Quando eles começaram a conversar sobre bandas de rock.  
- Sabem... Olhando de certo ângulo, Neji nii-san parece um roqueiro. - Hinata comentou arrancando risada dos amigos.

- Eu? Um roqueiro? - Neji perguntou olhando indignado a Hinata.  
- Sabe que você tem razão Hinata-chan. - Lee falou, concordando com ela.  
- O jeito rebelde, um pouco carrancudo, cabelos compridos e tatuagem... - Hinata falou, rindo.  
- Tatuagem? - TenTen perguntou, não sabia que Neji tinha uma tatuagem.  
Hinata colocou seus delicados dedos em sua própria testa, ela estava se referindo ao selo da família secundária.  
- Ah, tá! Agora entendo! - TenTen falou, antes de voltar a rir da cara de indignado de Neji.  
- Hinata-sama, por favor! - Neji pediu.  
- Mais é verdade Neji nii-san, você parece uma estrela do rock! - ela disse, fazendo os outros rirem mais ainda.  
Eles ficaram conversando por mais um tempo, ficaram até depois do almoço. Acabaram por almoçar na lanchonete mesmo. Foi quando Neji olhou no relógio da lanchonete e viu que já eram mais de três da tarde, chamou a atenção de Hinata.  
- Hinata-sama, não acha melhor nós irmos? Hiashi-sama deve estar preocupado. - Neji a lembrou.  
- Por Kami-sama! Já é mais de três da tarde! Vamos indo mesmo nii-san. - Hinata disse, concordando com o primo.  
Após se despedirem dos amigos, eles saíram, e caminharam em direção a mansão Hyuuga.  
Quando chegaram lá, puderem ver Hanabi e Hiashi, eles estavam treinando jyuuken. Mais os dois pararam, ao ver Hinata e Neji chegando.  
- Aonde vocês estavam? - Hiashi perguntou aos dois.  
- Desculpe-nos pela nossa imprudência Hiashi-sama. A Hinata-sama queria tomar um pouco de chocolate quente, então eu a levei até o Itadakimara, nós acabamos encontrando alguns amigos e acabamos perdendo a hora. - Neji explicou.  
- É ótimo que vocês dois estejam se dando bem! - Hiashi comentou.  
- Otou-san, eu e o Neji decidimos que, amanhã nós vamos começar o meu treinamento. - Hinata falou.  
- Oh... Que bom saber disso, já ia alerta-los sobre isso. - Hiashi falou, depois ele falou para Hanabi - Vamos continuar então, Hanabi. - e voltou a treinar jyuuken com a filha mais nova. Dispensado os outros dois.

Hinata e Neji entraram na mansão, quando eles foram para a sala-de-televisão, uma das jovens da família secundaria apareceu.  
- Hinata-sama - ela fez uma reverencia - O senhor Inuzuka Kiba, esteve aqui a sua procura.  
- Kiba-kun? - Hinata perguntou.  
- Sim, eu lhe disse que a senhorita havia saído com Neji-san. Ele insistiu que eu não estava dizendo a verdade e falou que jamais a senhorita sairia com Neji-san e logo depois ele se foi. - ela respondeu.  
- Obrigada por avisar-me. - Hinata falou agradecendo-a.  
A jovem fez outra reverencia e saiu, indo em direção à cozinha.  
Neji tinha se sentado no sofá e estava prestando atenção no filme de samurai que passava, porem, ele tinha ouvido toda a conversa com bastante interesse. Hinata se sentou ao lado dele.  
- O que o Inuzuka queria? - Neji perguntou, sem olhá-la.  
- Não sei Neji nii-san... Só acho estranho ele não acreditar que eu tinha saído com você. - Hinata respondeu.  
- Hum... - foi à única coisa que ele falou.  
Os dois voltaram à atenção para o filme. Estava interessante até. Quando o filme acabou, começaram a passar as noticias de Konoha, eram mais ou menos quase sete da noite. Começou uma coluna de fofocas, sobre os clã e os famosos. Hinata e Neji estavam pouco interessados nessa parte, mais foi quando uma fofoca, de Makira Akira, fez os dois Hyuugas arregalarem os olhos.  
- Neji nii-san, aumenta o volume. - Hinata gritou.  
_**" - Minha pulginha querida descobriu uma coisa surpreendente sobre um dos mais famosos clãs de Konoha! Em primeira mão, eu mostro para vocês uma foto tirada na lanchonete Itadakimara."**_ Uma foto do Neji com a Hinata apareceu na tela da televisão, ela fora tirada na lanchonete que eles tinham ido. Na foto, Neji estava sussurrando no ouvido da prima, eles estavam muito próximos um do outro. Hinata estava rindo também... Se você olhasse com malicia, podia se dizer que Neji tinha falado algo do estilo romântico... Mais, não fora nada romântico, foi quando Neji pediu para Hinata não contar nada sobre o noivado para os amigos. _**" - Isso mesmo! Será que esses dois estão tendo alguma coisa escondida da sua família? Hyuuga Hinata, a herdeira do clã mais famoso de Konoha e Hyuuga Neji, primos, foram fotografados, juntos, numa situação, um tanto pecaminosa! Querido Hiashi-sama, o que você diria sobre isso? Uma bomba Hyuuga, com certeza... Até que eles formam um belo casal! Pessoal, acabou-se o nosso tempo! Nós iremos tentar, uma entrevista com os pombinhos, ou até mais, abriremos espaço em nossa coluna para Hyuuga Hiashi falarmos o que está acontecendo com o clã Hyuuga! Eu sou Makira Akira, com as bombas de Konoha! Boa Noite para vocês e amanhã teremos uma matéria especial sobre os pombinhos Hyuugas!"**_ Depois que ela se despediu os créditos do programa começaram a passar e logo depois veio os comerciais. A televisão mostrava os comercias, mais nenhum dos dois Hyuugas presentes na sala se importaram, eles estavam em estado de choque!

- O que foi que aconteceu com vocês? Viram o Sandaime-sama é? - Hanabi perguntou assim que entrou na sala, sendo seguida pelo pai.  
- Por que a televisão estava tão alta? - Hiashi perguntou.  
- Aí meu Kami-sama! - Hinata exclamou, pegando o controle da televisão que estava na mão de Neji e desligando o aparelho.  
- Hiashi-sama, quando vai contar a todos sobre o noivado? - Neji perguntou rapidamente.  
-Por que a presa Neji? - Hiashi quis saber.  
- Hanabi-sama, poderia nos dar um momento, por favor? - Neji pediu nervosamente.  
Hanabi fez uma reverencia a todos e saiu do cômoda resmungando.  
- Hiashi-sama, nós fomos vistos. - Neji começou.  
- O que quer dizer Neji?  
- Eu explico. - Hinata falou - Achou melhor você se sentar otou-san. - Hinata pediu ao pai, ele se sentou no sofá de um lugar e Hinata começou a contar toda a história, sobre a lanchonete, a hora em que eles sussurraram um para o outro, e sobre o noticiário.  
Na sala todos ficaram em silencio, quando ela terminou de contar.  
- A querida Akira e convidou para o programa? Hahahahaha! - Hiashi falou rindo.  
- Hiashi-sama?  
- O conselho irá arrancar minha cabeça fora! Mais será divertido! - ele exclamou, desesperadamente e ao mesmo tempo em que ria.  
- Otou-san, você não está pensando em ir á esse programa, está? - Hinata perguntou nervosamente.  
- É claro que não, sabendo que eles possam vir até mim. - ele respondeu.  
- Você irá dar uma entrevista? - Neji perguntou.  
- Não. Apenas irei deixar claro que vocês ter permissão do clã, hora que já são noivos... Mais irá sair algumas coisas da linha, pretendia dar a noticia no festival de ano novo... Mais pelo visto, apenas o conselho o fará... - Hiashi respondeu, coçando o queixo.  
- Mais Hiashi-sama, isso quer dizer que se alguém nós perguntar algo... Antes do noticiário... O que nós iremos responder? - Neji perguntou.  
- Ora, digam apenas para assistirem o noticiário. Tenho certeza que a Akira não irá negar, fizemos a academia juntos. - Hiashi comentou.

Foi o que Hiashi falou, antes de ir para a cozinha, ver se o jantar já estava pronto.  
- Eles iram me bombardear de perguntas amanhã. - Hinata comentou.  
- Não será só a você, Hinata-sama!  
Os dois olharam um para o outro e começaram a rir do comentário que eles tinham feito.  
- Eu hein! Vocês estavam em estado de choque há pouco tempo e agora estão rindo que nem dois idiotas! Quem vai entender vocês. - Hanabi falou, quando foi chamar os dois para jantarem.  
Aquela noite fora tranqüila para todos. Quando amanheceu, apenas Hiashi e Neji estavam acordados. Hanabi e Hinata continuavam a dormir tranquilamente.  
Mais um tempo depois, Hanabi e Hinata desceram as escadas juntas, conversando avidamente sobre uma missão que Hanabi iria fazer hoje á tarde. Eles tomaram o café da manhã conversando sobre a missão de Hanabi. Depois do café da manhã, Neji e Hinata foram para área de treinamento.

- Hinata-sama, acerte melhor a posição, a mão direita tem que estar na direção do coração, não no estômago. - Neji falou, corrigindo a posição de jyuuken de Hinata.  
- Gomen, Neji nii-san.  
Hinata ficou um tempo treinando sozinha, e Neji apenas acertando a posição e mostrando o jeito que ela tinha que atacar e fazer.  
- Agora, Hinata-sama, quero que você me enfrente. - ele falou.  
- Nii-san... Eu não posso enfrentar você. - Hinata falou, um pouco vermelha e olhando para o chão.  
- Ninguém vai machucar ninguém, só quero ver se dá para você me acompanhar. - Neji falou.  
Hinata levou aquilo em consideração, e os dois começaram à "lutar" numa velocidade incrível. Neji nem estava conseguindo acreditar que a Hinata estava acompanhando o ritmo dele. Porém, quando ele viu uma brecha, ele a acertou. Se tivesse sido um golpe serio mesmo, teria machucado muito a garota, porque ele teria acertado no coração, mais ele apenas a empurrou fazendo-a cair no chão.  
- O sol já está a pico, já está bom por hoje Hinata-sama. Vamos almoçar. - Neji falou, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

A Hyuuga aceitou a mão de Neji de bom grado, estava cansada. Porém, Neji a puxou com um pouco de força, desnecessária. Fazendo com que Hinata fosse parar nos braços dele.  
- Você está bem, Hinata-sama? - ele perguntou.  
- Eu... Eu... - Hinata estava completamente vermelha.  
Hinata se afastou um pouco e encarou o Neji. Eles estavam muito próximos um do outro. Os dois estavam super envergonhados com aquela proximidade toda. Hinata fechou os olhos e ficou na ponta dos pés.  
- Hinata-sama...  
- Neji nii-san...  
Eles estavam quase se beijando, quando uma voz, os fez se separarem.  
- Hina onee-san? Neji onii-san? O otou-san está chamando vocês para almoçarem... - Hanabi falou, correndo na direção deles, mais parando ao ver o que os dois estavam quase fazendo.  
Eles se encaram por um momento.  
- Eu estou atrapalhando vocês, não estou? - Hanabi perguntou olhando-os "inocentemente".  
- Como você adivinhou? - Neji perguntou, ironicamente.  
- Otou-san está chamando-os para o almoço. - ela falou, antes de dar as costas para os dois e sair dando risada.  
Neji e Hinata continuavam na mesma posição. Neji voltou a mirá-la e se dirigiu ao pescoço dela, depositando um beijo lá.  
- Uma hora nós conseguimos. - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
E depois eles seguiram para a entrada da mansão, para o almoço.

**fim do capitulo 7**

**N/A:**

Oie!

Estou de volta com mais um capitulo!

Espero que gostem desse também...

**MaaH. xP**Oie! Espero que goste desse capitulo também!

**blueberry-chan**Ohhh, você acha mesmo que está kawaii? Que bom que você está gostando! Estou postando, não se preocupe!

**'madpinguim 8D**Ahhhhh, não acredito!! A famosa madpinguim comentando na minha fic? Obrigada!!!! Naum acredito ainda!! Sabe, sou uma grande admiradora do seu trabalho olhinhos brilhando hehe, vlw pela rewiev!!!!!

**O Próximo capitulo:**

**8ºCapitulo: "É a mais pura verdade."**

Só acrescentando uma coisinha, o titulo é uma fala!

Espero que gostem desse capitulo também e deixem rewievs!

Kissus

E

Já ne!


	8. Capitulo: É a mais pura verdade

**N/A:** nyaaaa voltei com o 8º capitulo!!!!!

xD

Boa leitura para vocês!

**8º Capitulo: "É a mais pura verdade"**

Depois que eles almoçaram, Hinata havia combinado de se encontrar com seu time. Neji também tinha combinado de se encontrar com o dele. E Hanabi ia para uma missão, de rank B, no país da Onda. Depois de cada um ter se arrumado, os três Hyuugas saíram juntos, porem, foram para lados opostos. Hanabi foi em direção a saída de Konoha e Neji e Hinata para o campo de treinamento.

- Não entendo porque todos estão olhando para nós. - Neji comentou, enquanto eles caminhavam em direção aos campos de treinamento.  
- Deve... Deve ser por causa do noticiário... - Hinata respondeu um tanto gaguejante.  
Era a primeira vez que eles conversavam e que estavam sozinhos. Eles só sossegaram quando começaram a andar pela trilha, em direção ao destino deles.  
- Não consigo entender porque tanta algazarra. Só por que nós estávamos andando juntos?! - Neji disse, quebrando o silêncio.  
- Neji nii-san...  
- É comum duas pessoas da mesma família estarem andando juntas. - ele disse.  
- Eu sei, mais é que...  
- Tudo por causa daquela foto mal-interpretada! - Neji falou, interrompendo-a pela segunda vez.  
- Neji nii-san! - Hinata exclamou, um pouco mais alto, e também virando o rosto dele, para prestar atenção nela.  
- O que foi Hinata-sama? - Neji perguntou, sem entender.  
- É que... Quando nós estávamos andando por Konoha... Você estava segurando a minha mão... - Hinata explicou, dando um sorriso nervoso e ficando vermelha.  
Foi aí que Neji percebeu que estava segurando a mão da prima até agora. (**BAKA!**)  
- Hum... Agora eu entendo... Mais por que você não me avisou, Hinata-sama? - Neji perguntou.  
- Eu tentei... Mais é que... - ela começou a responder, ficando super vermelhinha.  
- É que...? - Neji quis saber, olhando indalgador para ela.  
- Neji nii-san! Nós estamos atrasados! - ela exclamou, soltando a mão dele.  
Porem Neji a segurou, colocando um braço na arvore que tinha atrás dela, sem deixa-la continuar seu caminho, em direção ao campo de treinamento 8.

- Neji... nii... san...? - ela disse, mais vermelha se possível.  
Ele se aproximou mais da kunochi, mais se dirigiu à uma parte do pescoço que estava meio exposta. Deu um pequeno beijo e depois uma mordidinha para provocá-la.  
- Vou querer saber mais tarde. - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, a fazendo estremecer.  
Depois ele deu pouca distância entre eles, pegou uma mão dela e a colocou em cima do pescoço dela, tinha ficado vermelho. Olhou-a com desejo, antes de acertar uma mecha atrás da orelha dela e dar as costas, seguindo para o campo de treinamento 4.  
Hinata estava estática, parada encostada na arvore... Quando se deu conta, ela segui velozmente em direção ao campo de treinamento 8.

- Hina-chan, você está atrasada! - Kiba exclamou, estranhando, ela era sempre tão pontual.  
- Gomen... Nasai. - ela disse, gaguejando.  
- Está se sentindo bem, Hinata? - Kurenai-sensei perguntou, olhando-a preocupada.  
Hinata ficou rubra, ao se lembrar do que tinha acontecido e fez sim com a cabeça, sem olhar para a sensei.  
- Por que nos chamou aqui, Kurenai-sensei? - Shino perguntou.  
- A Hokage-sama quer que vocês escrevam sobre o clã de cada um, é para o festival de ano novo. Terá uma homenagem a cada clã de Konoha. Ela quer que vocês entreguem antes do dia 20, depois nós teremos as nossas merecidas férias! - Kurenai começou a explicar - Só voltaremos à ativa no dia 3 do ano que vem.  
- Mais alguma coisa, Kurenai-sensei? - Kiba perguntou.  
- Os "relatórios" devem ser entregues no escritório da Hokage-sama. É só. - ela falou.  
- Eu tenho uma duvida ainda. - Kiba disse - Quem viu o noticiário ontem? - perguntou.  
- Isso não é assunto para ser tratado aqui, Kiba. - Kurenai o repreendeu.  
- Tudo bem Kurenai-sensei... Se você quer tanto saber o que a fotografia quer dizer, assista novamente hoje. Meu pai deu uma entrevista exclusiva essa manhã para a Makiro. - ela falou para Kiba - Era só isso Kurenai-sensei.  
- Sim, só isso. - a sensei respondeu.

- Então se era só isso, Sayonara. - foi o que Hinata falou, antes de dar as costas ao seu time e seguir seu caminho para o Clã Hyuuga.

No campo de treinamento 4...  
- Esse ano, o fogo da juventude se fez presente em várias de nossas missões, sem ele nós jamais estaríamos aqui... - Gai-sensei estava fazendo seu discurso de fim do ano.  
Apenas Lee estava prestando atenção. Neji estava com seus pensamentos concentrados em uma bela kunochi e TenTen olhava para ela, estranhando a cara de sonhador que nunca tinha visto o companheiro de time faze-la.  
- Hey, Neji? Você está bem? - TenTen perguntou, olhando-o.  
- Eu estou ótimo. Pare de me olhar como se eu fosse um et.! - Neji pediu, olhando irritado para ela.  
- Uh! Foi mal, et. Viu o noticiário ontem? - ela falou, sarcasticamente e depois perguntando.  
- Vi sim. - ele respondeu - Nada à comentar, apenas que assista hoje, novamente.  
Depois de um loooooooooongoooooooo tempo. Gai-sensei terminou o seu discurso e falou sobre os "relatórios". Depois, cada um se despediu, e voltaram para Konoha, cada um indo para sua casa.

Hinata não queria voltar direto para o clã e encontrar certa pessoa. Foi quando uma garota de cabelos rosa e outra, uma loira a pegaram de cada lado do seu braço e a puxaram em direção à lanchonete Itadakimara.  
- Hey? Hey? O que vocês estão fazendo? - Hinata perguntou.  
- Pode ficar quietinha ai, Hinata-chan! Conte-nos tudo! - Sakura e Ino falaram, eram elas que haviam puxado Hinata.  
- Aí, aí. Vocês duas, não façam isso com a pobre Hinata-chan. - Naruto falou se juntando às três. Logo depois vieram, Sai, Shikamaru e Chouji.  
- Vamos Hinata-chan, conte-nos desde quando você está ficando com o Neji-san? - Ino perguntou rapidamente.  
- Na verdade... É que... - a Hyuuga não sabia como se portar... Não gostava de esconder as coisas - Se eu explicasse... Vocês não iriam entender.

Por que você não nos explica Hinata-san, assim nós entenderíamos. - Shikamaru sugeriu, querendo ser gentil com a Hyuuga.  
- É que... Eu não posso... Pelo menos não agora... Por que vocês não vêem o noticiário hoje. Meu pai deu uma entrevista hoje de manhã para a Makiro... Vocês irão entender. - Hinata falou.  
- Virão, é só vocês verem o noticiário, não precisavam ter feito essa algazarra toda! - Naruto falou.  
Hinata respirou fundo e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. No que a mordida, que Neji tinha feito nela há pouco tempo, ficou exposta.  
- Hinata-chan? O que é isso no seu pescoço? - Sakura perguntou.  
Ela levou rapidamente a mão ao pescoço, para esconder a mordida, mais Ino segurou a mão dela e olhou para o "chupão".  
- Eu diria que isso foi feito por uma mordida. - Sai falou, dando uma sugestão.  
- Não seja baka! Ninguém a morderia, não é mesmo Hinata-chan? - Sakura perguntou.

Hinata ficou extremamente vermelha, ela não sabia o que falar... Aquilo tinha sido causado por uma mordida sim. Mais o que ela podia dizer? Então ela se levantou apressadamente da cadeira, no que o cabelo preto-azulado caiu graciosamente, cobrindo seu pescoço.  
- Eu sinto muito pessoal, mais eu estou atrasada para um treino... Eu tenho que ir! Ja ne! - ela disse, saindo apressadamente da lanchonete.  
Os amigos olharam ela sair e Sakura se virou para Ino.  
- O que era aquilo?  
- Eu é que pergunto, quem será que fez um belo trabalho na nossa Hinata-chan? - Ino falou sorrindo.  
- O que? - Sakura perguntou, sem entender.  
- Digo... Quem será que fez aquela mordida nela? - Ino perguntou aos outros.  
Eles ficaram estupefatos! Com quem será que a Hinata estava tendo um caso?  
- Neji não? - Shikamaru sugeriu.  
- Quem sabe? Não perco esse noticiário por nada! - a loira falou.

_ "Olha só o que você me fez passar, Neji nii-san! Ah, Kami-sama que me ajude!"_ Hinata pensou.  
Ela já estava no clã, estava subindo as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Ela tomou um bom banho e depois vestiu um kimono, roxo e branco de gola alta. Hinata pensou em começar o seu "relatório" hoje ainda.  
Hinata foi para a grande biblioteca que tinha na mansão. Era um lugar bastante grande, cheio de livros dos mais variados tipos. As paredes, tinham livros até o teto e também várias estantes. Tinha-se também o segundo andar, porém só o conselho podia entrar lá. Ela trazia junto consigo, um caderno, um estojo preto com várias canetas, lápis e borracha, e também um livro que ela tinha pegado para se distrair e que já havia terminado de lê-lo. Deixou o livro em uma das estantes e foi para o lugar onde tinha uma lareira, poltronas e uma mesa, para pesquisa, bem no fim da biblioteca. Hinata olhou para a majestosa lareira acesa e colocou seus materiais em cima da mesa, porem ela não notou que em uma das poltronas tinha-se um caderno de capa preta e um estojo azul. Alguém tivera a mesma idéia que ela.

A biblioteca parecia estar vazia, mais uma pessoa estava fazendo o seu "relatório" também. Neji estava em meio à algumas estantes, à procura de alguns livros.  
Hinata entrou num dos corredores. Ela havia se lembrado que quando estava à procura de um livro para se distrair, ela tinha visto um livro que se intitulava como: "Os mais famosos clãs de Konoha". Procurou no lugar que havia deixado ele, porem não estava mais lá.  
- Quem será que o pegou? - Hinata perguntou-se.  
- Procurando por isso Hinata-sama? - Neji perguntou, estendendo o livro à ela, enquanto saia das sombras.  
- Neji nii-san! - ela exclamou, meio que gritou, ele tinha a assustado.  
- Está fazendo o "relatório" também, não? - Neji perguntou.  
- Eu... Eu ia começar a fazê-lo, mais você está com o livro que eu ia usar... Eu vou procurar outro. - Hinata respondeu.  
- Hum... Por que não o fazemos juntos? - Neji sugeriu, olhando para ela.  
- Não quero incomodá-lo... - Hinata começou, mais ele a interrompeu.  
- Você nunca me incomoda Hinata-sama. - ele comentou, serio.  
_" Tenho a ligeira impressão que isso não vai dar certo..."_ Hinata pensou.  
- Então? - Neji insistiu.  
- Tudo bem então, tem certeza que eu não vou incomodá-lo? - Hinata perguntou.  
- Tenho absoluta. - Neji respondeu, antes de passar por ela e se dirigir para a poltrona, onde ele havia deixado os seus materiais e leva-los até a mesa, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras ao lado onde Hinata tinha deixado às coisas dela.  
Hinata decidiu aceitar, já que não tinha outra opção. (**Sempre se tem, mais quem resisti ao nosso lindo Neji? Ninguém! Hehe**) Mais ainda sim, ela continuava com a leve impressão de que aquilo não ia acabar bem. (**E realmente não vai! Hehe**) Eles se sentaram lado a lado, com o livro no meio deles, em cima da mesa, e cada um escrevia em seu caderno.  
- Como foi, depois que nós nos separamos, com o seu time? - Neji perguntou, quebrando aquele incomoda silêncio entre os dois.

- Kurenai-sensei nós falou sobre os "relatórios" e depois Kiba-kun quis saber sobre a foto. - Hinata respondeu, sem olhá-lo, escrevendo em seu caderno.  
- O que você disse á ele? - Neji perguntou, estava começando a desgostar mais do Inuzuka.  
- Disse para ele ver o noticiário de hoje. - Hinata falou.  
- Hum...  
- Depois eu encontrei, Sakura e Ino. Elas meio que me "seqüestraram", me levando até o Itadakimara. - Hinata disse - Depois apareceram Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai e Naruto-kun, me interrogaram mais um pouco e depois eu lhes disse o mesmo, para verem o noticiário de hoje também. E você Neji nii-san, como foi?  
- Depois do longo e chato discurso de fim de ano do Gai-sensei, me perguntaram e me especularam. Gai-sensei e Lee disseram-me que era o fogo da juventude e todas aquelas outras baboseiras, no fim, até a TenTen meio que concordou com eles. ¬¬' - Neji respondeu, um pouco irritado.  
Hinata riu-se ao imaginar a cena. Neji olhou-a admirado.  
- Sabia que você fica linda quando ri? - ele comentou, elogiando-a.  
A herdeira ficou extremamente vermelha com aquele comentário. Ela abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada, no que Neji ergueu o rosto dela, tocando a mão dele no queixo dela, fazendo ela encara-lo.  
- Não deveria ficar vermelha... É a mais pura verdade. - ele disse mirando-a.

Quando Hinata percebeu, a mão de Neji que estava em seu queixo, desceu para o seu pescoço, fazendo um carinho. Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque do primo. A outra mão que estava apoiada na mesa, Neji, numa velocidade incrível a levou para a cintura fina da garota. Hinata voltou a abrir os olhos e encarrou os de Neji. A herdeira Hyuuga, largou a caneta na mesa, e as suas mãos, subirão tocando o torax de Neji, até chegarem no pescoço dele e ela abraça-lo belo pescoço. Hinata fechou os olhos novamente, no que Neji se aproximou mais. Os lábios (finalmente) se tocaram, passando uma corrente elétrica pelos dois. Eles se beijavam lentamente e calmamente. Em sincronia perfeita. Um beijo tímido, porem demonstrava tudo o que um sentia pelo outro, carinho, cumplicidade, desejo e amor. Essa era a primeira vez que eles se beijavam, não digo um selinho, como fora da outra vez, era um beijo cheio de sentimento, onde cada um explorava a boca do outro. Eles ficaram muito tempo se beijando. Porem, uma hora faltou o ar, eles deram pequenos beijinhos antes de se separem e com a respiração descompassada, eles se olharam com um olhar cúmplice, mais o que é que tinha de mais? Eles eram noivos.  
- Eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo. - Hinata comentou com um fraco sorriso.  
- Isso o que? - Neji perguntou, tocando o nariz dele com o dela.  
- Fazermos o "relatório" juntos. Tinha a leve impressão que... não... iria... dar muito... certo... - Hinata começou a reponde-lo, no que ele "avançou" para o pescoço dela, beijando e mordendo.

Porem, eles não puderam continuar por muito tempo. Eles ouviram passos e se separaram rapidamente. Logo depois a porta da biblioteca fora aberta. Neji e Hinata se ajeitaram melhor na cadeira e acertaram um o cabelo do outro. Neji tocou novamente os lábios de Hinata e se voltou para o "relatório" no que Hinata fizera o mesmo.  
- Oyasumi nasai! - Hiashi falou aos dois enquanto se aproximava da mesa que eles estavam sentados.  
- Oyasumi nasai, Hiashi-sama.  
- Oyasumi nasai Otou-san.  
- Então estão fazendo o "relatório" que a Tsunade pediu? - Hiashi perguntou se sentando em uma das poltronas, à frente dos dois Hyuugas.  
- Sim, Otou-san. Eu e Neji nii-san estamos fazendo juntos. - Hinata respondeu.  
- Hum... Eu vim lhes perguntar se foram muito questionados por causa do noticiário? - Hiashi perguntou.  
- Um pouco... Mais eu lhes disse para verem o noticiário de hoje à noite, a pergunta deles seria respondida. - Neji respondeu, olhando para o caderno, sem encarar Hiashi.  
- E você Hinata, como foi?  
- Foi... Foi o mesmo que o nii-san, eles me perguntaram, tentaram arrancar de mim respostas, mais eu apenas disse para eles verem o noticiário de hoje. - a herdeira Hyuuga respondeu.  
- Entendo. - Hiashi falou coçando o queixo.  
- Como foi à entrevista com a Makiro? - Neji perguntou, dessa vez olhando para ela.  
- Hehe, foi divertida! Não me lembrava de Akira ser tão atrapalhada! Porem a cara que ela fez quando eu contei sobre o noivado... Hahahaha. Vocês tinham que ver, pobre Akira, a boca dela foi para o chão! - Hiashi falou rindo.  
Depois que ele terminou de falar, Hanabi, que soubera que a sua missão fora cancelada, veio correndo pela biblioteca.  
- Otou-san, Otou-san, o noticiário vai começar! - ela exclamou.  
- Oh, obrigado por me avisar Hanabi. - ele falou olhando para a filha menor - Vocês vem?  
- Só irremos ajeitar essas coisas Hiashi-sama, nós já vamos. - Neji falou.  
- Não demorem! - Hanabi falou rindo marotamente e saiu da biblioteca acompanhada do pai.

fim do capitulo 8

**N/A:**

Olá!

Obrigada pelas reviews!

Estamos com mais um capitulo aqui!

Espero que gostem desse também!

Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews!

E esperam que deixem mais!

NejiHina dominará o mundo!

xD

kissus, até o próximo cap, que será:

**Capitulo 9: Entrevista Exclusiva! "Odeio ser interrompido!"**

E não se esqueçam das reviews!

Ja ne!


	9. Capitulo: Entrevista Exclusiva

**9ºCapitulo: Entrevista Exclusiva! "Odeio ser interrompido!"**

Quando eles se viram sozinhos novamente, Neji voltou-se abraçando Hinata pela cintura e ela pelo seu pescoço. Logo depois os lábios tornaram a se tocar, fazendo com que uma corrente elétrica passa-se pelos dois. Neji desceu, fazendo uma trilha de fogo até o pescoço dela.  
- Vai me deixar com mais marcas é? - Hinata perguntou, provocando-o.  
Ele voltou-se para encará-la, indalgador.  
- Tive um pequeno probleminha, quando Sakura e Ino me "seqüestraram"... - ela explicou.  
- Probleminha?  
- Sim, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sakura, Sai e o Naruto-kun a viram.  
Neji sorriu ao pensar na cena.  
- Sabia que é feio rir das desgraças alheias! - Hinata exclamou, fingindo-se de magoada.  
- Você vai ficar magoada, é? - Neji perguntou, tocando o nariz dele com o dela.   
- Vou... - Hinata começara a falar, mais Neji já havia tomado seus lábios novamente.  
Voltaram a se beijar de novo, a mesma sensação de prazer percorreu um ao outro. Como era bom eles estarem juntos. E eles iam ficar juntos por muito tempo, já que iam se casar e agora não precisariam esconder mais nada de ninguém...  
- Neji... Nii... San... O Noticiário... Ele vai... Começar...   
Neji soltou um resmungou inaudível ao se lembrar de que tinham que ver o noticiário.  
- Você quer mesmo ver esse noticiário, Hinata-sama? - ele perguntou, olhando para ela com uma cara de cachorro abandonado.  
- Nós devíamos vê-lo, já que vai falar sobre nós... - ela começou, respondendo com sua carinha inocente e bonitinha.  
- Arfe! Você venceu! - Neji exclamou um pouco irritado.  
Eles começaram a arrumar a bagunça que eles tinham feito, colocaram os livros nos lugares, se ajeitaram melhor, e depois eles saíram para levar as coisas até o quarto um do outro e depois desceram para a sala-de-televisão, para assistirem ao noticiário.

- Ela perguntou muito Otou-san? - Hinata perguntou, quando ela, Neji, Hanabi e Hiashi estavam reunidos para verem o noticiário.  
Estavam sentados Hanabi e Hiashi em um dos sofás e Hinata e Neji no outro.  
- Até que não, Hinata. Soube ser um pouco gentil... Mais ela me contou algumas coisas sobre outros clãs... Foi extraordinário ver a cara dela! Quando eu falei que o clã Hyuuga era a favor, o queixo dela caiu... - Hiashi falou rindo.  
- Hanabi-sama, aqui está sua pipoca. - uma das jovens com o selo da família secundária entrou na sala, com uma tigela cheia de pipoca, que Hanabi tinha pedido.  
- Arigatô, Taishite-san! - Hanabi agradeceu sem se quer olhá-la.  
- Com licença. - Taishite falou fazendo uma reverencia, porem antes de sair, ela lançou um olhar cheio de segundas intenções para Neji, o que não passou despercebido por Hinata.  
_- O que foi aquilo, Neji nii-san?_ - Hinata perguntou, sussurrando para o primo.  
_- Não sei do que você está falando Hinata-sama._ - Neji respondeu.  
_- Aquele olhar que Taishite-san, lançou para você!_ - ela falou.  
_- Nada que você tenha que se preocupar._ - Neji, disse se virando para prestar atenção na televisão.  
_- Hyuuga Neji?! O que você está me escondendo?_ - Hinata perguntou.  
_- Ela apenas tem uma paixonite por mim, diz que eu vou me casar com ela e que nós viraremos a família principal e tal._ - ele respondeu sem rodeios.  
_- Ah, tá. O.O O que? ela gosta de você?_ - Hinata falou, arregalando os olhos e olhando para Neji.  
_- Sua baka! Não é nada que você tenha que se preocupar, afinal, eu amo você._ - Neji falou, fazendo Hinata se emocionar.  
- Vocês dois, querem parar de papo furado, vai começar a matéria! - Hanabi falou, meio que gritou com os dois.  
Neji e Hinata ficaram vermelhos e começaram a prestar atenção na televisão.

_**"Boa-noite para você, meus queridos telespectadores! Estamos de volta com a coluna de matérias, AS BOMBAS DE KONOHA! Estamos aqui, com uma matéria exclusivíssima, sobre os 'pombinhos Hyuugas'. Hoje de manhã, eu tive uma grande surpresa à porta da minha casa, ao saber que o Hiashi-kun adoraria explicar tudo para nós. Ou seja, que nós teríamos uma entrevista exclusiva com o representante do clã mais famoso de Konoha, o clã Hyuuga. Nem pude acreditar que ele estava aceitando a minha oferta! Fiquei tão empolgada! Hiashi-kun continua o mesmo de sempre, as vezes sério, as vezes animado. Particularmente, quando ele nos deu a entrevista, podia dizer que ele estava muito animado realmente! Hiashi-kun nos deu informações exclusivas! Nunca cheguei a imaginar que o conselho Hyuuga tomaria uma decisão como essa. Estou deixando vocês curiosos não? Hahaha, confiram a entrevista exclusiva com Hyuuga Hiashi-kun, no clã Hyuuga!" - a apresentadora falou, ela parecia um pouco decepcionada, porem, ainda tinha um pouco de animação.  
"- Agora são, nove e meia da manhã, e eu estou em frente à mansão Hyuuga. Eu ainda nem posso acreditar que o Hiashi-kun aceitou minha oferta sobre a entrevista. Mais deixando isso de lado... HIASHI-KUN! - Akira estava em frente ao clã Hyuuga, esperando Hiashi para poder entrar para a entrevista. Nessa hora ela saiu correndo feito uma louca em direção ao Hiashi.  
- Ohayo Gozaimasu, Akira! - Hiashi desejou à apresentadora-reporter.  
- Ohayo, Hiashi-kun! Quanto tempo!  
- Vamos, entrem, entrem. Temos uma bela xícara de chá a nossa espera na sala-de-estar. - Hiashi pediu para que eles entrassem na mansão.  
Eles todos entraram, a apresentadora, a assistente, e o câmera. Depois, para a privacidade do clã, Hiashi pediu que desligassem a câmera e só à ligassem na sala-de-estar, onde seria a entrevista. Tudo ficou preto, mais logo voltou.**_

_**Eles estavam reunidos em um sala, com sofás na cor branca e a decoração e o piso, num azul bem clarinho. A apresentadora-reporter estava sentada em um sofá de um lugar de frente para Hiashi. E no meio dos dois, tinha uma mesinha de vidro com uma bandeja, com duas xícaras de chá branca e um bule branco também.  
- Eu diria que é uma sala de estar muito confortável, Hiashi-kun. - a apresentadora falou.  
- Oh, sim é sim, adoro ler aqui, fica longe das áreas de treinamento. - Hiashi falou, servindo o chá.  
- Então, Hiashi-kun, poderíamos dar inicio com a entrevista? - ela perguntou.  
- Claro, por favor. - Hiashi concordou, bebericando seu chá.  
- A fotografia que foi tirada recentemente, na lanchonete, Itadakimara. Você concorda que não é uma montagem, nem nada? Que aquela foto é verdadeira? - ela perguntou, dando inicio à entrevista.  
- Sim, eu concordo, aquela foto é bem real. - Hiashi respondeu.  
- E a cena? O que você sugere que um está falando para o outro? Uma piada? Um segredo? Ou algo romântico?  
- Neji e Hinata me contaram, Neji disse um segredo, acho que é o que mais se encaixa. Para que não contassem aos amigos, uma coisa. - Hiashi respondeu, rindo.  
- Então, eles estão, ou não, tendo um caso?  
- Não diria que seria um caso... - Hiashi disse, sem completar a resposta.  
Então a entrevistadora continuou, com as perguntas.  
- O Conselho Hyuuga, costuma ser bem rigoroso, eles já tomaram alguma providência à respeito desse incidente?  
- Sim, na verdade várias, uma delas é essa, sua entrevista. E a outra será no festival de ano novo. - ele respondeu, antes de beber uma pouco do chá.  
- Então, o conselho seria contra ou a favor?  
- Eles e eu, somos completamente à favor. Devido às recentes decisões que o conselho tomou, na verdade, tudo graças à uma sugestão minha. - ele respondeu rindo.**_

_**Akira ficou branca, a xícara na mão dela, balançou e ela ficou com a boca aperta e a xícara erguida em direção à boca dela. Ela ficou por um momento assim, mais logo depois ela se recupero do 'susto' e voltou-se, perguntando ao Hiashi:  
- Hiashi-sama... Poderia nós explicar por favor?  
- Claro. - Hiashi falou, calmamente - O clã Hyuuga esteve durante muito tempo dividido entre família principal e família secundária. Minha filha, Hinata, não pode assumir o clã sozinha, precisa de uma companhia masculina para fazer isso. Ou seja, ela precisaria se cara antes de assumir o clã, com dezoito anos. Como diz a tradição, Hanabi, minha filha mais nova iria para a família secundária, carregando o selo. Mas se nós uníssemos o herdeiro da secundária com a principal, não teríamos mais essa divisão entre a própria família. Então, eu Hyuuga Hiashi, declaro oficial, para você, Akira, e para toda a Konoha, o clã Hyuuga, antes do dia 27 de dezembro do próximo ano, se tornara um só. Com o casamento entre a herdeira da família principal, Hyuuga Hinata e o herdeiro da família secundária, Hyuuga Neji. - Hiashi terminou, logo depois bebendo mais chá.  
Akira tornou a ficar branca novamente.  
- Então, Hiashi-kun, se eu entendi bem... Você e o conselho, irão unir Hinata-chan com Neji-kun? - ela perguntou, com a boca levemente aberta.  
- Não vejo melhor escolha! Neji carrega o selo da família secundária, com o dever de proteger Hinata. Quem seria melhor? Também, uma mão de aço, e seriedade, junto com alguém bondoso e gentil para o comando do clã! O próprio Yin Yang! As gerações futuras terão muita sorte! - ele respondeu.  
- Agora uma última pergunta: Onde estão Hinata-chan e Neji-kun?  
- Oh, os dois estão treinando, juntos.  
- Foi um prazer Hiashi-sama.  
- Ora Akira, o prazer foi todo meu.  
Depois a tela ficou preta novamente.**_

_**"- Você estão que nem eu fiquei, não? De queixo caído! Então, agora foi declarada publicamente. Espero ter cobertura completa do casamento, Hiashi-kun! Isso realmente é uma bomba Hyuuga! Eu sou Makiro Akira, com as bombas de Konoha e que bom foi essa, não? Os pombinhos Hyuugas estão livres para namorarem o quanto quiserem! Boa-noite e amanhã voltamos com algumas bombas!"**_ - logo depois a televisão fora desligada.  
- Então o que acharam? - Hiashi perguntou aos três que estavam na sala.  
- Hiashi-sama, eu estou sem palavras... - Neji falou.  
- Pelo menos não precisamos mais esconder de ninguém... - Hinata comentou.  
- Sabe que você tem razão Otou-san. - Hanabi falou, se levantando do sofá - Olhando de um certo angulo, parece mesmo o Yin Yang. Completamente opostos, porem juntos se completam. - ela falou, fazendo um quadrado com as duas mãos e por elas olhando Neji e Hinata.  
- Agora, eu recomendo que todos vão dormir, amanhã teremos um dia cheio, bastante cheio. - Hiashi falou, ordenando que eles fossem dormir.

- Vamos Hinata-sama, coloque mais força nesse jyuuken, desse jeito não vai matar nem uma mosquinha. - Neji falou.  
- Eu estou tentando! - Hinata reclamou.  
Eles estavam na área de treinamento, depois que eles tinham tomado o café da manhã, foram para seus exaustivos treinos.  
Hinata treinou um pouco sozinha, depois de um tempo Neji falou para ela:  
- Venha, eu quero que você me enfrente agora.  
- Não vai ser tão fácil quanto foi ontem. - Hinata afirmou.  
- É isso que eu quero saber.  
Eles começaram a lutar numa velocidade incrível, os dois estavam muito rápidos.  
- Você está protegendo melhor a área do coração. - Neji comentou, enquanto eles lutavam.  
- Não quero cair de novo. - Hinata falou.

- Hum... Achei que ia te derrubar de novo, mais parece que não vai ser tão fácil. - ele disse.  
- Queria me derrubar de novo, é? - ela perguntou se desviando de um jyuuken.  
- Queria sim... Mais pelo jeito não vai ser assim tão fácil. - Neji disse.  
Os dois estavam lutando, enquanto Hinata para se defender, estava indo cada vez mais para trás. Até que numa hora ela encostou as costas na parede, ela ainda conseguia se defender, mais por causa da parede não tinha tanta agilidade assim. Hinata evitava cada golpe de Neji e ainda por cima lançava mais alguns. Porem, um de seus golpes foi desmasiado imprevisível e Neji teria acertado jyuuken bem no rosto dela, se ele não tivesse parado com a mão em frente ao seu rosto.  
- Que tal darmos uma pausa? - Neji perguntou, baixando a mão que estava entre os dois e a colocando na fina cintura de Hinata.  
- Acho uma ótima idé... - ela começou.  
A distância entre os dois tinha se acabado e Neji tinha voltado a beijá-la.(**Ahhh, que pausa boa**). Hinata levou as mãos à nuca dele, no que eles se juntaram mais. Ficaram por um bom tempo naquele amasso todo.  
- Cof, cof. - eles ouviram uma tossida forçada - Desculpe atrapalha-los, mais vocês tem visitas. - Maybelle falou, sorrindo para os dois.  
- Poderia pedir para eles virem aqui? - Hinata perguntou completamente vermelha.  
Maybelle saiu para chamar as visitas, deixando Neji e Hinata sozinhos novamente.  
- Será que eu nunca vou poder te beijar sossegado? - Neji perguntou à ela.  
Eles estavam ainda abraçados, na mesma posição. Neji a abraçava pela cintura e ela estava com os braços envoltos no seu pescoço.  
- Parece que não. - ela o respondeu sorrindo.  
Ele se aproximou mais e deu um selinho nela. Porem, bem nessa hora, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Lee e TenTen, entraram na área de treinamento, vendo toda aquela cena.

- O.O – todos.

Hinata se afastou de Neji sorrindo, porem, quando ela viu os amigos, ficou vermelha da cabeça aos pés.

- Neji... nii... san... Eles... Eles estão aqui. – Hinata falou rindo nervosamente.

- Nós chegamos em má hora! – Sakura começou, rindo.

- Magina... Err... Nós só estávamos treinando... Hehe... – Hinata falou.

- Hum... Treinando para o casamento? Diria eu. – TenTen falou, rindo.

- Ehhh... Por que você não diz nada! – Hinata exclamou olhando para Neji.

- Prefiro não comentar nada. – Neji respondeu se encostando à parede de braços cruzados e com um olhar bastante irritado para os amigos.

- Então, por que a visita? – a Hyuuga perguntou, se fazendo de desentendida do assunto.

- Você ainda pergunta! É óbvio que é por causa do noticiário! – Kiba falou.

- Vocês vão se casar mesmo? – TenTen perguntou, olhando de Neji para Hinata à espera da resposta.

- É, sim. – Hinata respondeu, sorrindo docemente para os amigos.

- Tem certeza disse, Hina-chan? – Kiba perguntou, olhando suplicante para ela.

- Ela já respondeu, ou você por acaso é surdo? – Neji perguntou, estava começando a se irritar com o Inuzuka.

- Ele não me parece ser confiável, Hina-chan. – Kiba falou ignorando Neji,

Neji ficou realmente irritado. _"Quem ele pensa que é para chama-lá de Hina-chan?"_ Ele pensava irritado. Primeiramente o gênio Hyuuga já estava irritado por ser interrompido pelos amigos e ficou ainda mais por causa da provocação do Inuzuka.

- Pare imediatamente aí Hyuuga Neji! – Hinata falou autoritária, ao ver o rosto de Neji ficar vermelho de raiva.

- Não entendo por que tanta irritação, Neji?! – Naruto falou.

Neji meio que, deu uma rosnada antes de revidar para o Uzumaki.

- Você também ficaria irritado se fosse interrompido enquanto beija... – Neji começou, a revida-lo, porem Hinata o interrompeu, gritando espetacularmente vermelha.

- NII-SAN!

- O.O Chegamos em má hora mesmo. Mas é que quando vimos o noticiário... Não posso acreditar que vocês vão se casar! – Sakura exclamou.

- Magina, eu e o Neji nii-san, estávamos treinando. Tínhamos dado uma pausa quando vocês tinham chegado. – Hinata respondeu.

- Oh, sim, entendo, uma boa pausa! – Kiba falou sarcasticamente.

- Então, vocês vão se casar mesmo? – Shino perguntou, falando pela primeira vez desde que chegara ao local.

- Vamos sim Shino-kun. Daqui um ano. – Hinata respondeu, rindo nervosamente.

- É a força da juventude! – Lee comentou fazendo pose de nice guy.

- Obrigada por nos receber Hinata-chan, nós já vamos indo ne, pessoal? – TenTen perguntou aos outros.

Os outros concordaram, Kiba um pouco irritado. Eles foram embora por onde eles entraram.

- Não entendo porque você ficou tão irritado! – Hinata exclamou, enquanto desviava de um jyuuken.

- Eles nos interromperam! – Neji falou, tentando golpea-lá, sem sucesso.

- Mais não foi porque eles queriam, eles estavam preocupados com a gente!

- Hum... – depois Neji só falou coisas inaudíveis.

- Você podia ao menos ter sido mais gentil com eles. – ela falou, tentando golpeá-lo.

- Você está me pedindo algo impossível. – ele falou, evitando com que ela acertasse seu coração.

- Não entendo ainda, por que tanta irritação?

- Odeio ser interrompido, ainda mais num momento como aquele. – ele falou, ficando um pouco rubro. (**Kawaii **).

- Hum... Não entendo, vamos ter muito tempo para essas coisas. Vamos nos casar. – ela comentou ficando vermelha.

- Pensando bem... Você tem razão, vamos ter tempo para isso e muitas outras coisas... – Neji concordou com ela, rindo marotamente. (**Ah... Pervertido!¬¬'**)

- Neji nii-san!

- Por hoje chega. – ele falou dando fim ao treinamento daquele dia.

Os dois Hyuugas sentaram-se um encostado nas costas do outro, na varanda, para descansarem um pouco.

- O que aconteceu com você hoje? Ficou mais forte da noite pro dia? Foi é?- Neji perguntou.

- Hum... Não sei, apenas acho que eu não fiquei tão cansada como ontem, parece até que foi mais fácil. – ela respondeu se espreguiçando.

- Isso é bom... Não vou precisar pegar tão leve. Não estou acostumado... – Neji comentou sorrindo.

- Você também é "bastante" modesto, não? – ela falou rindo.

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando? – ele perguntou à Hinata.

- Hum... Deixa-me ver... Em coisas pervertidas? – Hinata sugeriu.

- É também... Não! Eu... Eu estava apenas pensando em como vai ser quando eu começar a dar aulas para o pessoal da academia. – ele respondeu, dando um suspiro nervoso.

- Não sabia que você tinha pegado uma equipe? – Hinata perguntou, admirada.

- Eu peguei sim, começo depois do ano novo. – Neji respondeu, cruzando os braços.

- Coitados dos seus alunos! Vão sair correndo de medo de você. – Hinata disse, dando risada.

- Hey! Eu não sou tão feio assim... Sou? – Neji perguntou à si mesmo, e à Hinata.

- Quer a verdade?

- É óbvio, ne?

- Hum... – Hinata parou-se para pensar no caso.

- Hinata-sama? – Neji à chamou, sentando-se de frente para ela.

- Calma! Eu estou pensando! – ela falou, dando risada da impaciência dele.

- Vamos! Diga! Isso não é coisa para se pensar tanto assim! – ele exclamou, ficando mais impaciente que antes.

- Você quer a verdade, não é? – ela perguntou novamente.

- Sim! Responde logo!

- Eu acho você mais bonito que o Zue. – Hinata respondeu se referindo ao Ichiba, que ela e TenTen haviam dito que era muito bonito.

Ele sorriu feliz no que se aproximou para beija-lá. Neji a beijou novamente, depois do beijo, Neji estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Hum, você gosta de me beijar tanto assim, é? – Hinata perguntou.

- Você é que nem uma droga! Beijou uma vez, não consegue mais parar, é viciante! – ele respondeu, fazendo-a rir, por causa da comparação que ele tinha feito.

Depois que ele "roubou" mais um selinho dela, eles entraram para dentro da mansão, para o merecido almoço deles.

fim do capitulo 9

**N/A:**

Oie gente!

Estou de volta com mais um cap!

Espero que gostem desse!

**Bellatrix B.**que bom que está gostando... talvez eu coloque mais naum á certeza! Continue a ler e a comentar!

**Sophia.DiLUA**Nyaaa... eu também quero uma mordida assim! xD Obrigada pelo coment!

**Hinatinha s2**Estamos continuando naum se preocupe! Tanks pelo coment!

Continuem e ler e a comentar!

Kissu

Já ne!

Até o próximo cap...


	10. Capitulo: Não me dirija mais nenhuma

**N/A: Ahhh, esse capitulo vai em Homenagem a SakuraSouke , e a todos que acompanham a fic desde o incio! xD**

* * *

**10ºCapitulo: "Não me dirija mais nenhuma palavra!"**

Depois do almoço, Hiashi fora treinar com Hanabi, Neji e Hinata foram fazer o "relatório" que Tsunade tinha pedido, na biblioteca, dessa vez sem amassos.

- Terminei! – Neji exclamou, largando a caneta.

- Hum... O meu só falta concluir essa linha aqui. – Hinata falou, sem olhá-lo, e se concentrando no "relatório".

- bocejo Estou com sono! – ele falou, esfregando os olhos.

- Eu também estou cansada! A propósito, terminei o meu. – ela falou, colocando um ponto final no seu "relatório".

- Vamos leva-lo para a Godaime, então. – Neji falou, pegando seu "relatório" e se levantando de sua cadeira.

- Hum... juntos? – Hinata perguntou, sem encara-lo.

- Óbvio! – ele respondeu.

- Por que? Tem vergonha de sair comigo? – Neji perguntou, encarando-a.

- Não é isso... É que todos viram o noticiário... – ela começou.

- Devem saber que eu vou me casar com a pessoa mais linda desse mundo. Ora, vamos Hinata-sama! É normal noivos saírem juntos! – Neji exclamou, a puxando para fora da cadeira.

- Mais nii-san...

- Agasalhe-se melhor, saímos em dez minutos. – ele falou, a deixando no corredor que dava acesso à escada.

Sem nenhuma desculpa a mais, Hinata subiu as escadas e foi para seu quarto se agasalhou melhor e depois desceu as escadas, Neji a esperava no fim delas, já estava devidamente agasalhado e com os dois "relatórios" na mão.

Eles foram avisar ao Hiashi que iam sair para levar os "relatórios" até a Hokage-sama, no que ele pediu para que comprassem mais chá. Quando saíram da mansão Hyuuga, até que eles não chamaram muita atenção, porem alguns ainda olhavam. Passaram pelo centro de Konoha e foram para o escritório da Hokage-sama, deixaram os "relatórios" lá e receberam felicitações pelo casamento. Mais quando estavam de saída, eles deram de cara com Kiba, Akamaru, Ino e Shikamaru.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – eles perguntaram todos juntos.

- Entregando o "relatório".

- Como isso é problemático! – Shikamaru exclamou ao ver faíscas saindo dos olhos de Neji e Kiba.

- O que você está fazendo aqui com a Hina-chan? – Kiba quis saber.

- Ora, é normal "noivos" saírem juntos.E também, não devemos satisfações a você. – Neji respondeu irritado, frizando a palavra noivos.

- Saiba que eu vou ficar de olho em você. Se fizer algum mal a Hina-chan eu acabo com a sua raça. – Kiba falou rosnando.

- Não preciso de você para defender a "minha" Hinata. – neji revidou no mesmo tom.

- Sua? Você só está se cansando com ela para conseguir o ponto máximo naquele seu maldito clã!

Dessa vez ele tinha passado dos limites. Neji o ergueu pela gola das vestes, o levantando contra a parede. Com o byakugan já ativo.

- NII-SAN! – Hinata gritou.

- É aí que você se engana, Inuzuka, eu estou me casando com a Hinata-sama, não porque eu quero um posto e sim porque eu a amo, a amo mais que tudo. – ele gritou, logo depois o largou, fazendo-o escorregar pela parede e cair sentado no chão.

Hinata, com lagrimas nos olhos, abraçou Neji com força. E sem se despedir de ninguém, os dois Hyuugas saíram pela porta.

- Bem feito para você! Viu o que é que dá mexer com um Hyuuga apaixonado? – Ino falou para Kiba – Bem que você podia ser assim Shikamaru! – ela falou, olhando para ele.

- Isso é muito problemático! – Shikamaru falou, entregando seu "relatório".

Neji estava carregando Hinata em seus braços, pulava de galho em galho, levando-a para um lugar onde só ele conhecia.

- Pra onde você está me levando? – Hinata perguntou.

- Espere e verá! – foi a única coisa que ele respondeu.

Aquela parte em que ele estava entrando, era uma parte bastante afastada da floresta. Quando ele a colocou no chão, Hinata ficou encantada com a visão que teve, aquele lugar era lindo! Estava tudo congelado, o lago, as arvores, mais mesmo assim, tinha-se uma visão muito bonita de tudo aquilo. Hinata se aproximou mais do lago e pode ver o gelo transparente, tinha alguns peixes perdidos por lá. Ela ergueu os olhos para observar a montanha completamente congelada pela neve. Ela se virou, olhando para Neji e perguntou:

- Como... Como você descobriu esse lugar?

- Foi a quatro anos, depois do Exame chunin... Naruto disse todas aquelas coisas, eu descobri a verdade sobre a morte de meu pai. Eu queria fugir, me refugiar em um lugar para colocar as idéias no lugar. Acabei chegando até aqui... Aqui, esse lugar é mais bonito na primavera... Qualquer dia, na primavera, nós podemos fazer um piquenique... Sei lá. – ele respondeu, olhando alem das montanhas.

- Por que você me trouxe aqui, Neji nii-san?

- Esse lugar é especial para mim, então, acho que eu tenho que dividir ele, com que é muito especial para mim. – Neji falou, a abraçando por trás.

Eles ficaram olhando, silenciosamente a paisagem. Depois decidiram voltar para a mansão, sem antes é claro, comprarem o chá que Hiashi tinha pedido.

O clima entre os dois Hyuugas estava muito bom, os dois estavam muito felizes juntos... Mais essa alegria... Estava por acabar.

Na manhã seguinte, Hiashi ia fazer uma viagem até o país da Onda, num velório de um velho amigo que veio a falecer. Ele pediu para que o conselheiro chefe, tomasse conta do clã, enquanto ele estava fora.

Hinata e Neji foram treinar, normalmente aquela manhã, porem, Hanabi que não tinha nada para fazer, ficou observando o primo e a irmã mais velha treinarem.

Eles treinaram durante horas, agora Hanabi sabia porque a sua irmã tinha sido escolhida com a herdeira, ela lutava muito rápido mesmo.

Mais à tarde...

- Hina onee-san! Acerte o circulo, não o quadrado! Desse jeito você nunca vai acertar ele! – Hanabi falou com a irmã.

Hinata e neji estavam jogando vídeo-game, enquanto Hanabi dava as suas dicas... Neji e Hinata estavam um contra o outro e Hinata estava perdendo feio.

- Neji-san? O chefe do conselho quer falar com você. – Taishite falou, entrando na sala de jogos.

- Tudo bem. Hanabi-sama, já que você se mostra tão sabidinha no assunto, assuma no meu lugar. – Neji falou, dando o controle e o lugar a prima mais nova.

- Neji nii-san... O que será que ele quer? – Hinata perguntou, olhando-o preocupada.

- Vamos descobrir! – Neji falou – Me leve até ele Taishite – foi o que ele falou, antes de seguir a bouke.

Eles não andaram muito, foram para o escritório em que Hiashi costumava usar.

- Neji-san, ele pede para você esperar aqui. Tem uma xícara de chá e uma jarra de água. Ele já vem. – foi o que a bouke falou, antes de deixar Neji sozinho no escritório.

Neji se sentou em uma das cadeiras e viu que o que a Taishite tinha falado era verdade. Tinha-se um bule de chá e uma jarra de água.

O conselheiro chefe estava demorando bastante, ele decidiu então se servir de um pouco da água e procurou se distrair um pouco. Ele bebeu um pouco de água, quando viu um porta-retrato em uma das estantes e uma Hinata novinha, de uns três anos sorrindo para ele. Ele se lembrou da primeira vez que ele tinha a visto, ela era muito bonitinha. Essa foi a última visão e a última lembrança que ele teve, antes de tudo ficar preto e ele cair no chão desacordado.

Hinata e Hanabi, depois de terem jogado e a Hyuuga mais nova ter vencido espetacularmente, elas tinham ligado a televisão, já que não tinha mais nada para se fazer. Neji ainda não tinha voltado. As duas irmãs estavam vendo um documentário sobre a vila da areia.

- Você não acha que o Neji nii-san está demorando muito? – Hinata perguntou à Hanabi querendo saber a opinião dela.

- Hum... Quem sabe ele não está no quarto dele? – Hanabi sugeriu, sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

- Eu vou ver se eu o encontro. – Hinata falou, ela estava ficando um pouco preocupada.

- Tudo bem, depois eu te conto o que aconteceu aqui. – Hanabi disse se referindo ao documentário.

Hinata procurou Neji, na cozinha, na área de treinamento, em todos os lugares possíveis. Foi quando ela perguntou à um bouke se ele sabia onde estava o conselheiro chefe, que ela ficou realmente muito nervosa. O bouke havia dito à ela, que desde depois do almoço, o conselheiro chefe estava em reunião com a Hokage-sama. Hinata subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto de Neji. Ela bateu uma, duas, três vezes ninguém respondeu. Decidiu-se então abrir a porta, talvez ele estivesse dormindo. Olhando para cada detalhe do quarto, seus olhos, arregalados, parara na cama. Ela gritou. Deu um grito tão forte que poderia ser ouvido do escritório da Hokage-sama.

Pesadas lagrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos perolados da jovem. Ela esperava tudo, tudo menos aquilo que via.

Neji estava deitado em sua cama e Taishite estava ao seu lado, deitada na cama também, um fino lençol cobria o "casal". O gênio Hyuuga acordou assustado com aquele grito. Porem assim que ele se sentou na cama, sua visão rodou, ele estava tonto e também sentia uma forte dor de cabeça. Ele olhou para o quarto, mais um grande interrogação se formou na cabeça dele. Como ele havia chegado lá. Ele olhou para o lado, Taishite estava lá. Mais o que a bouke estava fazendo lá? Ainda mais na mesma cama que ele. Neji esfregou os olhos e tentou se lembrar da última coisa que viu. A foto de Hinata, no escritório de Hiashi... "_Mais quem gritou?_" Ele se perguntou. Quando ele olhou em direção à porta, viu Hinata lá, chorando. _"Mais por que ela está chorando?"_ Neji se levantou da cama, cambaleante, seu cérebro parecia não funcionar direito. _"Por que Taishite estava aqui, na minha cama? Como foi que eu cheguei aqui? Por que a Hinata está chorando?"_

- Hinata-sama, por que você está chorando? – ele perguntou, se aproximando dela.

- Não... Não se aproxime! – ela falou, meio que gritou.

- Por que você está chorando? – Neji perguntou novamente, sem dar atenção à ameaça dela.

- Como... Como é que... Você ainda pergunta? – Hinata falou, recuperando-se um pouco.

Hanabi que tinha ouvido o grito da irmã, parou estática na porta, ao ver Taishite, com um pequeno riso, dormir tranquilamente na cama de Neji e depois ela viu um Neji quase caindo de tanto sono, tentando falar com Hinata.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Hanabi perguntou aos dois.

- Eu... Eu confiei em você! Achei que você me amava! Mais pelo que eu vejo, era tudo mentira. Você só queria o posto da Souke, não é mesmo? Pois eu quero que você saiba de uma coisa Hyuuga Neji. – Hinata estava aos berros com ele, falou o nome dele com pura ironia na voz – Eu só vou treinar com você porque meu pai quer! Eu só vou me casar com você porque o conselho decidiu, porque nem se eu quisesse eu poderia mudar isso. Tirando isso... Não me dirija mais nenhuma palavra!

- Hinata-sama... Eu... Eu não estou entendo! O que foi que eu fiz? – Neji perguntou, falando alto com ela, mais não gritando.

- Pergunte a Taishite-san. Ela sabe melhor do que eu! – foi a última coisa que ela falou, antes de puxar Hanabi e sair para fora daquele quarto, batendo a porta com força.

* * *

**Fim do capitulo 10**

* * *

**N/A:**

Bom... mais um capitulo foi postado...

Naum sou muito boa em dramas...

xD

mas eu tentei!

Desculpem a demora para postar...

Mais quase ninguém comenta

'triste'

Respondendo as reviews!

**SakuraSouke - **Nyaaa... estou emocionada! Não acredito ainda que você comentou na minha fic! Nyaaa... muito obrigada! Tento fazer o meu melhor! Você escreve muito bem também! Li já todas as suas fics NejiHina, são perfeitas! Minha Konoha é moderna! Hum... naum tinha idéia como escrever as partes dos beijos... é um tanto complicado! Mais fico muito feliz que tenha gostado! Nyaaa.. espero que naum perca mesmo! xD kissu Jane!

**Sophia.DiLUA** - Nyaaa... vou pensar no seu caso! xD Nyaaaaa, espero que já tenho saciado a sua curiosidade, se bem que depois que você terminar de esse cap, você ficara mais curiosa ainda. Hehe! Kissu Jane!

**Minna!**

**Obrigada por todos estarem acompanhando a fic!**

**Please!**

**Comentem hein!**

**Façam uma autora feliz!**

**Deixem uma review!**

**Kissu!**

**Ja ne!**

**Até a próxima, pessoal!**


	11. Capitulo Aniversário, Aliança, Juras

** LOL  
Boa leitura pessoal! e me desculpem a demora!  
XD**

* * *

**  
**

**11ºCapitulo: Aniversário, Aliança, Juras de amor: "Eu amo você!"**

Neji caiu sentado no chão do seu quarto. Estava tonto, seu olhar estava estático na porta. Ele não conseguia raciocinar direito. A única coisa que se lembrava era de estar no escritório de Hiashi-sama, olhando para a foto da Hinata pequena e tomando um copo de água. Depois tudo ficou preto e quando ele recobrou a consciência, tinha ouvido o grito de Hinata.

Foi aí, que tudo se encaixou. A água, devia ter alguma coisa nela!

Neji tornou a ficar de pé, já estava se sentindo melhor, nem estava mais tão tonto. Ele se aproximou da cama, onde Taishite fingia dormir. Ele a puxou com violência para fora da cama, a fazendo ter uma "bela" queda ao chão.

- Hey! O que você está... – ela começou a reclamar, raivosa.

Porém, as mãos de Neji tinham se dirigido ao pescoço dela, e ele apertava com força, impedindo-a de falar.

- O que tinha naquela água? – o gênio Hyuuga gritou, apertando mais o pescoço dela.

Entretanto, ele a soltou, para que ela pudesse responder.

- Ela nos viu, não foi? Pude ouvir o grito dela, coitadinha... Ela estava chorando... – a bouke começou, provocando-o.

- O que tinha naquela água? – Neji tornou a perguntar, mais agora ele estava terrivelmente assustador, com o byakugan ativo.

- Uma droga que faz desmaiar e dormir, deixa a pessoa confusa. Como se sente? Não sabia que demorava tanto para fazer efeito. – Taishite respondeu se encolhendo de medo, respondendo contra gosto.

- Por que você fez tudo isso?

- Ora, você ainda pergunta? Você acha que eu ia deixar você ficar com aquela "santinha"? É óbvio que não! Você é meu! Seu destino é se casar comigo, e assumirmos juntos o clã secundário. – ela respondeu como se tudo aquilo que ela disse fosse óbvio.

- Vadia! Eu jamais me casaria com você! Eu não sou de ninguém! Meu destino é ao lado da mulher que eu amo. E essa pessoa com certeza não é você! – Neji gritou, revidando-a – Saia desse quarto agora.

- Neji, querido, eu sou sua, você pode fazer o que quiser comigo. – ela falou se levantando e indo na direção de Neji.

Tudo foi muito rápido. A mão de Neji voou em direção ao rosto dela, fazendo-a cair no chão. Fora um tapa tão forte que ficou marcado certinho, os cinco dedos de Neji.

- Saia daqui.

- Você não pode mais mudar nada! Ela te ODEIA. Você ainda vai ser meu! – ela falou, antes de sair do quarto, batendo com força a porta.

Naqueles três dias Hinata mal trocava uma palavra com Neji, ou melhor, ela nem olhava na cara dele. Neji tentou de diversas maneiras conversar com a jovem, porem ela sempre dizia que aquilo, pouco à importava. Os treinos continuavam, mais Hinata só falava com ele sobre o treino, quando ele tocava em algum assunto, tipo, o tempo, ela não respondia nada e fingia não ser com ela..

Quando Hiashi voltou para o clã, ele percebeu assim que entrou pela porta da mansão, um clima bastante pesado entre os dois. Então, no jantar daquele dia, ele pediu para que Hanabi subisse para o seu quarto e que Neji e Hinata ficassem lá com ele.

- O que aconteceu aqui, quando eu estive fora? – ele perguntou aos dois.

- Por que não pergunta para a Taishite-san, ou quem sabe o Neji-san, responda a sua pergunta. Eu apenas vi, não sei o que aconteceu. – Hinata respondeu, rispidamente.

- Neji-san? Desde quando você o chama de Neji-san? – Hiashi perguntou a filha, estranhando a falta do nii-san.

- Há três dias atrás, otou-san.

- O que aconteceu entre você dois? – Hiashi tornou à perguntar, dessa vez, olhando para Neji.

Neji, respondeu, obediente. Na mesma hora que ele terminou de contar toda a verdade, ele pediu para chamarem Taishite, para ver se na presença da pessoa mais poderosa do clã, ela contava a verdade.

- Você apelou feio, Neji-san. Por que ela está aqui? Ela não tem nada haver com a nossa... – Taishite começou a reclamar assim que viu que Hinata também estava presente. Mais era parou, levando as mãos ao selo da família secundaria. Ela caiu no chão gritando de dor.

Neji olhou para Hiashi, achando que ele tinha ativado o selo. Mais assim que viu que ele estava tão espantado quanto ele, os dois olharam para a herdeira. Ela tinha ativado o selo, estava assustadora com o byakugan ativo. Essa atitude, não era esperada por nenhum deles.

- Hinata?

- Hinata-sama?

O.O

- PARE! PARE! Eu vou contar a verdade! – Taishite gritou pressionando o selo.

Hinata cancelou o jutsu do selo. Taishite estava toda encolhida e tremia feito louca.

Ela, em meio à gaguejos e choro, contou toda a verdade, falando sobre a droga, como ela levou Neji para cima e tudo mais. Hiashi à proibiu de pisar em solo souke. Em meio à gritos, ela, Taishite, disse que jamais voltaria lá, pois a "santinha" era do pau-oco. Neji olhou para Hinata esperando um "desculpe nii-san", porem isso nunca veio, a herdeira se levantou de sua cadeira e deu Oyasumi nasai para os dois e subiu as escadas, em direção ao seu quarto.

Na manhã seguinte, depois de quase todos levantarem, eles estavam tomando o café da manhã, Hiashi, Neji e Hanabi. Quando Hinata, ainda com a roupa de dormir e um roupão por cima, apareceu na sala de refeições com olheiras terríveis.

- Ohayo Gozaimasu nee-chan! – Hanabi falou toda animada.

- O... ha... yo... – Hinata desejou a todos, em meio a um bocejo e sentando-se de qualquer jeito em seu lugar.

- Você está com uma cara horrível Hinata. Esta se sentindo bem? – Hiashi perguntou olhando a filha preocupado. Depois de amanhã era o Natal e dois dias depois era o aniversário de 17 anos dela.

- Eu estou bem. – ela respondeu com uma cara pouco verdadeira.

- Você não está nada bem! Nem colocou sua roupa de treinamento. – Neji falou com ela pela primeira vez naquela manhã.

Hinata não disse mais nada, apenas começou a tomar seu café da manhã em silencio. Depois de café tomado, ela falou que ia se trocar para treinar com o Neji. Ela subiu as escadas e quando desapareceu nelas, Neji inventou uma desculpa qualquer, falando que tinha esquecido algo em seu quarto.

Hanabi, já se intrometendo, disse que ia falar com a irmã mais velha, porem Hiashi não deixou que ela subisse, falou para espera-lá descer.

Hinata já estava prontinha em seu quarto. Apenas ajeitava o cabelo, de pé, em frente ao grande espelho que lá tinha. Uma batida na porta a fez voltar, seja o que seus pensamentos estivessem.

- Entre... – ela falou, passando a escova pelo longo cabelo preto azulado.

Atrás dela, ela pode ver pelo espelho, encostada na porta já fechada, a pessoa que ela mais queria evitar. Neji estava em seu quarto.

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou, sem olha-lo, escovando o cabelo.

- Eu só vou perguntar uma vez. Onde você esteve essa noite? – ele respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que perguntava.

Hinata, depois daquela pergunta, a escova de cabelo caiu num banque surdo no chão. Ela o encarou, pela primeira vez naqueles quatro dias sem se quer olha-lo.

- Eu... Eu... Não sei do que você está falando. – ela respondeu gaguejante, pegando a escova do chão.

- Apenas me responda, onde você esteve essa noite? – Neji tornou à fazer aquela pergunta, cruzando os braços, começando a ficar irritado.

- Você disse que só ia perguntar uma vez.

- Hinata-sama, não piore as coisas para o seu lado, apenas me diga.

- Ora, como qualquer ser humano normal, eu estive no meu quarto, dormindo.

- Não minta! Eu sei que ontem a noite você saiu.

- Eu não devo satisfações para você, do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, isso é apenas problema meu.

- É aí que você se engana! Sou seu protetor, fui marcado desde pequeno, sou seu noivo e sou o homem que te ama, quer você queira ou não! – Neji falou, sério, olhando para ela.

- Saia do meu quarto! – ela gritou, começando a chorar.

- Eu não vou sair daqui, até você me dizer aonde foi! – Neji falou calmamente.

Hinata lançou na direção dele a primeira coisa que pegou na mão. A escova de cabelo teria acertado a testa de Neji, se ele não tivesse reflexos rápidos, ele abaixou-se no exato momento. A escova bateu com força na porta.

- Por que você está agindo assim comigo? – ele perguntou se aproximando mais da Hyuuga.

Ela tentou não se mostrar nervosa com a presença dela lá. Era a primeira vez que eles ficavam sozinhos, e estavam tendo meio que uma conversa. Hinata, para não demonstrar nada, se sentou do lado esquerdo da sua enorme cama, e fingiu procurar algo lá, sem dar atenção à Neji.

- Me diga onde você esteve. É só isso que eu quero saber. – ele falou, se sentando na berrada da cama dela, de frente para o espelho.

- Eu já falei que estive o tempo inteiro aqui! – ela falou, com um pouco de ironia na voz.

- Você está mentindo. Eu ouvi você saindo. E depois chegando essa manhã.

- Ótimo. Eu não consegui dormir e fui dar uma volta. Satisfeito? – ela revidou.

- Você só foi dar uma volta? Então por que essas enormes olheiras e essa cara de sono?

- Eu... Eu...

Mais Neji foi mais rápido. A fez cair deitada na cama, com ele por cima dela.

- O que você acha que está fazendo? – Hinata perguntou, um pouco assustada, ao vê-lo puxando a manga da blusa dela.

- Você andou treinando, não foi? – Neji perguntou ao ver o machucado no braço dela.

- Como você sabe que eu me machuquei justo aí? – ela perguntou olhando-o desconfiada.

- Eu te segui, tá bom! – ele falou, ainda em cima dela.

- Igual á última vez não foi? Era você, não era? Aquele dia na cachoeira, o machucando no braço. Você estava me observando! – Hinata exclamou, tentando se soltar.

- Foi. – ele respondeu sem rodeios - Por que você estava treinando sem a minha presença? – ele perguntou, finalmente saindo de cima dela.

- Não quero te incomodar, você é um jounin super ocupado e blá, blá, blá. Tem mais coisas pra fazer...

- Certo. Da próxima vez que você for à cachoeira, eu irei junto.

- Não tenho opção mesmo. Agora será que dá para a gente treinar?

Os dois Hyuugas desceram as escadas conversando sobre os treinos anteriores, aqueles que eles mau tinham se falado. Para a surpresa de Hiashi e Hanabi, parecia que as coisas estavam meio que voltando ao normal.

Hanabi esperava impacientemente pela irmã mais velha na ponta da escada.

- Hina onee-san! – ela a chamou.

- O que você quer Hana-chan? – Hinata se virou para ver o que a irmã queria.

- O que você quer ganhar de presente de aniversário? – Hanabi perguntou, olhando curiosa a irmã.

- Aniversário? – Hinata perguntou sem entender.

- Sua baka! Seu aniversário, daqui à quatro dias! Não me diga que se esqueceu, foi?

- Eu... Eu nem me lembrava. Presente... Não tenho a mínima idéia. – Hinata respondeu, olhando Hanabi.

- Não precisa mais! Eu já sei! – ela falou aos pulos, antes de sair correndo em direção ao seu quarto.

- Doidinha. – Hinata comentou com Neji, que estava ali ainda. Neji riu e eles foram treinar.

Aqueles dias passaram normalmente. Hinata tinha voltado a falar com Neji e também à trata-lo por nii-san, novamente. Porem eles ainda estavam numa, meio que amizade. Quando chegou o Natal, eles apenas fizeram uma ceia e uma pequena comemoração. Estavam guardando energia para o dia 27, apesar de seu aniversário ser bastante próximo com o Natal, Hinata não deixou de ganhar presentes. Ela ganhou um perfume da Hanabi, um ursinho de pelúcia super kawaii do Neji e um livro de seu pai, que se intitulava "Saiba como administrar um clã". Hanabi ganhou de Hinata um dvd com um documentário que ela queria muito ver, de Neji ela ganhou um cd de rock**(hehe, NejiRockeiro)** e de Hiashi, ela ganhou uma agenda com o símbolo do clã estampado na capa. Os presentes que Neji ganhou foram: Um álbum de fotografias em branco, feito pela Hinata, de Hanabi ele ganhou um livro mó zoado, "Saiba como tratar uma mulher", dizendo para ele treinar com Hinata e de Hiashi, ele ganhou um quimono de festas, para ele usar no festival de ano-novo.

O Natal passou rapidamente, fora apenas uma pequena comemoração. Porem o clã Hyuuga se aprontava avidamente para o dia 27 de dezembro, o aniversário da herdeira, o aniversario de Hinata.

A pedido da aniversariante, Hiashi permitiu que seus amigos comparecessem à festa, o time Gai, Kurenai, Kakashi e Asuna estariam presentes, incluindo as pessoas mais importantes de Konoha.

- Ainda não entendo pra que tudo isso! Por que tem que ser uma festa formal? – Hinata perguntou, enquanto ajeitava seu quimono, em frete ao seu gigante espelho, em seu quarto.

- Hina onee-san, é seu niver! Uma festa muito importante para o clã! Afinal, você irá assumi-lo o ano que vem... – Hanabi falou, sentada na cama da irmã.

As duas estavam se arrumando no quarto de Hinata, finalmente o tão esperado dia 27 de dezembro tinha chegado. Hinata vestia um quimono completamente branco, porem as bordas eram negras, e a faixa em sua cintura também era negra. Já Hanabi, vestia um quimono branco também, porem ele era inteiramente branco.

- Nem me fale em assumir o clã, que eu já começo a ficar nervosa!

- Ora Hina! Você na estará sozinha! Terá o Neji onii-san para te apoiar... E terá a mim também! – Hanabi disse, indo abraçar a irmã.

- Obrigada Hana-chan! Não sei o que seria de mim sem você! – Hinata falou, se soltando do abraço de Hanabi.

- Hina, espere aqui que eu já volto. – Hanabi falou, saindo do quarto.

Ela não se demorou muito, logo voltou com um grande embrulho vermelho, um tanto grande.

- Feliz Aniversário! – ela desejou, estendendo o embrulho para a mais velha.

- Hana-chan, você foi teimar! – Hinata falou sorrindo, pegando o embrulho.

- Eu espero que goste, foi meio difícil de escolher, mais acho que você irá gostar! – Hanabi falou, olhando apreensiva Hinata desembrulhar o presente.

Hinata, quando terminou de desembrulhar, pegou o que tinha ganhado e colocou na sua frente, indo em direção ao espelho.

- Hana-chan! É lindo! – Hinata agradeceu, olhando admirada para o espelho.

O presente de Hanabi era um quimono roxo claro, quase para o lilás, com detalhes nas mangas em roxo escuro, e tinha também uma faixa branca. Era muito bonito o quimono que Hinata tinha ganhado.

- Eu quero que você o use no festival de ano novo! – Hanabi exclamou, olhando para o espelho.

Hinata, tornou a se sentar na cama e dobrando delicadamente o quimono, perguntou para a irmã:

- Por que a faixa é branca? Não deveria ser roxa escura?

- Deveria ser sim, mais como será a anunciação de um compromisso... Tem que ser branca.

- Ah... Entendo. – Hinata compreendeu, ficando um pouco desanimada.

- Hina onee-san! O que os convidados irão achar se te virem assim, desanimada? Vamos! Hoje é seu aniversário! Você tem que se divertir! – Hanabi disse.

- Você... Você tem razão! – Hinata falou, concordando com a mais nova.

- Apresem-se vocês duas! Os convidados já estão chegando! – Neji gritou do outro lado da porta, fazendo com que Hanabi, animadamente abrisse a porta.

- Nós já estamos prontas! – Hanabi exclamou animada.

Neji e Hinata se encararam por um momento. Tontura, foi o que Neji sentiu, aquela visão era perfeita demais. Ele levou as mãos à parede para se apoiar.

- Nii-san? Você está se sentindo bem? – Hinata perguntou se aproximando mais dele, ao ver que ele tinha levado as mãos à parede para se apoiar.

- Eu... Eu estou bem é que... – Neji começou um tanto gaguejante, e ficando um pouco rubro (**kawaii!**) – É que você está linda...

Hinata ficou vermelha-pimentão com aquele elogio. Neji tinha falado de uma forma tão verdadeira e fofa.

- Você também não está nada mal, nii-san. – ela falou sorrindo docemente para ela, mais é claro, sem deixar de ficar mais vermelha, se possível.

Neji realmente estava muito lindo naquele quimono negro da bouke, ele também estava com os cabelos soltos, que caiam graciosamente sobre o seu rosto, lhe dando mais charme. O quimono era todo negro, porem, a faixa era branca. Ou seja, Hinata estava usando a faixa negra da bouke e Neji usava a faixa branca da souke, simbolizando a união do clã.

- Eu sinto interromper a troca de elogios e os olhares apaixonados de vocês dois, mais nós estamos atrasados. – Hanabi os lembrou, interrompendo os dois.

Eles pararam de se encarar e desceram as escadas, rumo à área de treinamento, que agora estava cheia de mesinhas de quatro lugares. Alguns boukes serviam bebidas, outros serviam as coisas na mesa de comidas. Hiashi se encontrava conversando animadamente com a Hokage-sama e a nossa querida repórter, Akira. Assim que Hinata apareceu na sua festa, foi bombardeada de parabéns, e presentes. Depois de cada um falar com ela, Neji e ela se juntaram aos amigos, sentando-se numa mesa só para eles. Ficaram conversando banalidades sobre o clã, quando Ino tocou num assunto que pareceu não agradar muito os dois Hyuugas presente.

- Hina-chan, eu andei observando por ai... Por que você está com uma faixa negra? Sendo que todos os outros soukes estão usando faixas brancas? – Ino perguntou curiosa.

- Pensando bem... Neji-san está usando a faixa branca que deveria estar com a Hinata-chan. – Lee falou, pensando alto.

- É um símbolo... Por causa da unificação do clã... Estamos de faixas trocadas. – Hinata explicou.

- Ah... Parece até o Yin Yang! – Sai comentou, olhando com a cabeça torta para os dois Hyuugas.

Aquela conversa não estava agradando nem um pouco Neji. Foi quando ele se levantou rapidamente, assustando aos outros.

- Hinata-sama, você pode vir comigo um momento? – Neji perguntou, lançando um olhar suplicante para ela.

- Certo nii-san. – respondeu se levantando, olhando para os amigos – Nós já voltamos.

Foi a última coisa que ela disse aos amigos, antes de seguir junto com Neji para dentro da mansão.

- Pra onde você está me levando? – Hinata perguntou.

Ela conhecia bem a mansão Hyuuga, ela apenas queria ter certeza que ele à estava levando para o lugar que ela pensara.

- Para a biblioteca. – Neji respondeu, antes de abrir a porta da mesma.

Quando Hinata entrou naquele lugar, um flash veio à sua cabeça. Esse foi o primeiro lugar onde eles tinham se beijado. Neji se dirigiu para uma das poltronas de dois lugares, ao lado da lareira, acessa.

- Sente-se aqui comigo, eu quero conversar com você. – ele pediu.

Hinata, com um pouco de receio se sentou ao seu lado.

- Eu quero lhe dar o meu presente. – ele falou, antes de enfiar a mão dentro do seu quimono e tirar de lá uma caixinha fina e preta, com delicados detalhes em prata.

- Feliz Aniversario, Hinata-sama! – Neji desejou, enquanto estendia a caixinha para ela, e fazendo meio que uma reverencia.

- Arigatô Neji nii-san! – ela agradeceu, pegando a caixinha.

Hinata por um momento admirou apenas a caixinha, ela era muito bonita. Depois ela a abriu. Seus olhos brilharam junto com o colar e brincos de perola, que Neji havia lhe dado.

- Neji nii-san... Eu... Eu não posso aceitar. Deve ter sido muito caro! – ela falou, estendendo novamente a caixinha, já fechada para ele.

- Eu não irei aceitar de volta! Não ficaria muito bem em mim! É para você Hinata-sama! – ele falou, fazendo meio que uma piadinha.

- Mais nii-san... – Hinata começou novamente.

- Não aceito um não como resposta! É seu! – Neji disse, recusando a devolução.

- Já que insiste... – ela falou, tornando à abrir a caixinha para admirar novamente a jóia.

- Hinata-sama... Hum... Eu sei que nós dois estamos numa meio amizade e tal... Mais é que isso... Não está mais dando certo! – Neji começou a dizer o que ele queria dizer desde o início.

- Nii-san...

- Eu não consigo ficar perto de você sem te tocar. Eu na consigo sentir seu perfume, sem ficar nas nuvens. Eu não consigo prestar atenção no que você fala, porque apenas sua boca, delicada e apetitosa, faz questão de tirar toda a minha atenção. Será que você não entende que eu não consigo ficar sem você! Eu amo você! – Neji falou aquilo tudo olhando fixadamente para os olhos de Hinata.

- Neji nii-san, eu... – Hinata começou com lagrimas de emoção em seus olhos, ela estava emocionada com aquelas belas palavras vindas do bouke.

Neji deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Primeiramente eu odiava quando você se dirigia à mim por nii-san. – ele começou, interrompendo-a – Apesar de não ser seu irmão, nem nada, apenas o seu primo bouke. Mais com o tempo eu percebi que essa era sua forma carinhosa e inocente de me tratar. Passei a sentir falta quando você quando você não me chamava mais assim, depois do que aconteceu no Exame Chunin. Com o tempo, você voltou à usar o sufixo... Porem não me tratava da mesma maneira. Depois, começamos a treinar juntos, antes de eu virar jounin, passei a te admirar, e algo forte e muito grande, foi crescendo aqui, dentro de mim. – ele falou, colocando a mão em seu coração – Foi algo um pouco estranho para mim, no início. Mas depois eu comecei a prestar mais ainda, atenção em você... Percebi que não era um amor de primo, muito menos de irmão, era algo muito mais forte e intenso. Eu nem percebi, já estava apaixonado por você. E isso tudo, essa minha grande reflexão me fez tomar uma decisão.

Neji se levantou da poltrona e colocou novamente a mão dentro de seu quimono. Tirou uma pequena caixinha preta, um porta-anel. Se pos de joelhos em frente à Hinata, estendendo a caixinha já aberta.

Hinata, ao perceber a ação dele, lágrimas trasbordaram pelos seus olhos, no que eles brilharam imensamente, olhando a aliança com uma delicada perola em cima.

- Eu sei que é uma pergunta meio que idiota... Mais apesar de tudo... Eu amo você... Hinata-sama, você quer se casar comigo? – ele perguntou, olhando diretamente para ela.

fim do capitulo 11

**N/A:**

Yo Minna!

Estamos de volta com mais um cap!

Esse, devo dizer que ficou meio longo!

Mais está aqui, para matar a curiosidade de vocês!

Respondendo as reviews!

**Sophia.DiLUA**** - ** Ela merece morrer mesmo! Huahuahhauhuaha! Nyaaa... mate-a:D LOL, vamos matar a sua curiosidade e deixa-lá mais curiosa ainda! kissu! Arigatô, pela review!

**SakuraSouke – **Oie! LOL! Ahhh naum tem de que! É o mínimo que eu posso fazer para você! Concordo! Pena de morte... huahuahuahuuhhuahua! Boa! Nossa... NejiHina são perfeitos mesmo! LOL, meu Kiba naum é mau... tah, só um pouco... mais ele vai ainda ser bastante útil! Ahhhh que bom que esta gostando! 'olhos brilhando' LOL, Konoha moderna é boa sim!

Mil perdões pela demora de postar...

É que agora com a escola fica meio complicado de escrever e postar!

Gomen!

Mais está aqui!

Please reviews!

Se naum isso naum vai pra frente!

Ja ne!

Até mais!

Kissus!

Até o próximo cap!

**Um aviso rapidinho!**  
**Nunca, jamais desistirei da fic! Apenas demorarei para postar... Mais desistir nunquinha!**

**:D**


	12. Capitulo: Festival Parte I

12ºCapitulo: "Ser tão bonita, assim logo pela manhã" Festival, parte I

**12ºCapitulo: "Ser tão bonita, assim logo pela manhã" Festival, parte I**

"_Neji se levantou da poltrona e colocou novamente a mão dentro de seu quimono. Tirou uma pequena caixinha preta, um porta-anel. Se pos de joelhos em frente à Hinata, estendendo a caixinha já aberta.  
Hinata, ao perceber a ação dele, lágrimas transbordaram pelos seus olhos, no que eles brilharam imensamente, olhando a aliança com uma delicada pérola em cima.  
- Eu sei que é uma pergunta meio que idiota... Mais apesar de tudo... Eu amo você... Hinata-sama, você quer se casar comigo? – ele perguntou, olhando diretamente para ela."_

Ele olhou nos olhos marejados dela, esperando a resposta...

- Neji nii-san... Eu... Eu... Amo você! – foi a última coisa que ela falou, antes de se jogar emocionada nos braços dele, o abraçando emocionada.

Neji a abraçou com força, como se tivesse medo de perde-lá novamente. Ele pode sentir aquele cheiro tão bom, que o deixava nas nuvens. O perfume inebriante dela. Eles se afastaram-se um pouco, olhando um no olho do outro, de forma doce e amorosa, também de uma forma que eles demonstravam um pouco de desejo. Quando Hinata fechou os olhos, Neji se aproximou mais, selando os lábios dele com os dela. Eles finalmente puderam iniciar um beijo cheio de desejo, saudade, paixão, e é claro, muito amor, demonstrado pos ambos. Ficaram um bom tempo naquele beijo, se separaram apenas pela falta de ar, dando pequenos beijinhos, enquanto se separavam.

Encostaram as testas, e se olharam sorrindo satisfeitos com eles mesmos.

**- **Eu aceito me casar com você nii-san. – Hinata falou sorrindo.

Neji pegou a aliança, com a delicada perola em cima, colocou no dedo anular dela, na sua mão direita, simbolizando um noivado real. Eles tornaram a se encontrar com os lábios, para darem um beijo apaixonado... Mais não pode durar muito. Estavam se esquecendo da festa, que sem a aniversariante presente, não ia para frente.

- Por que justo na biblioteca? – ela perguntou enquanto eles saiam da biblioteca.

- Foi o primeiro lugar onde nós nos beijamos... É tido como em lugar especial para mim. – ele respondeu.

- Agora tente ser um pouco discreto nii-san. – Hinata falou, sem deixar de sorrir.

- Ora Hinata-sama, se esqueceu que um ninja não deve demonstrar seus sentimentos... Sou o homem mais serio do mundo. Só porque você pediu... – Neji falou, brincando um pouco com ela.

- Hum... Isso é o que nos vamos ver. – foi a última coisa que ela disse, antes de voltarem para a mesa onde os amigos o esperavam.

Os dois Hyuugas tornaram a se sentar junto com os amigos, porem, os dois vieram com um sorriso no rosto, e uma alegria contagiante.

- Vocês demoraram! – Sakura exclamou.

- Argh! Vocês são irritantes... – Neji começou, sendo frio, porem sorrindo. (**¬¬"**)

- Hinata-chan... Hum... O que é isso na sua mão? – Ino perguntou, bastante animada, percebendo a aliança.

- Ah... Er... Foi o nii-san que me deu... Já que estamos noivos e tudo... – ela respondeu, um tanto nervosa e vermelha.

- Então Neji, o que vocês estavam fazendo? – Lee perguntou, com a chama da juventude nos olhos, e aquele sorriso brilhante.

Neji sorriu marotamente.

- Hum... Apenas dando uns amassos! – Neji exclamou feliz, sem perceber a burrada que tinha dito.

- NII-SAN! – Hinata gritou ficando mais vermelha que antes, se isso era possível.

- Hehe... Não era para eu ter falado... – Neji riu nervosamente, coçando distraidamente a nuca.

Os outros apenas deram risada, enquanto Hinata queria ir para baixo da mesa e Neji sorria satisfeito.

Um tempo depois, Hiashi pediu que erguessem as taças para fazerem um brinde à aniversariante. Logo depois, ele pediu para que erguessem novamente a taça, em homenagem à união dos Hyuugas. Depois do bolo ser partido, eles ficaram mais um tempo conversando, mais logo foram embora em duplas, trios e quartetos, já estava ficando tarde.

- Estou moída! – Hinata exclamou caindo com tudo no sofá, da sala de estar.

- Não é só você Hina-chan! – Hanabi exclamou, caindo ao lado da irmã.

- Amanhã você não precisa treinar com o Neji, pode descansar e acordar tarde, o mesmo vale para todos e para eu mesmo. – Hiashi falou antes de desejar boa-noite aos três, Neji também estava na sala, e subir para o seu quarto.

- Eu também vou dormir! – Hanabi disse, se levantando e indo para a escada – Você vem onee-san?

- Vou apenas tomar um pouco da água. – Hinata respondeu, ainda sentada no sofá. (**Inner: mentira feia ¬¬", ela vai é dar uns cato com o Neji! **Tia Juh: Bocuda! ¬¬")

Hanabi encarou Neji, que estava encostado na parede e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Entendo. – ela falou sendo "compreensiva" – Estou sobrando aqui. – foi a última coisa que ela falou, antes de subir para o seu quarto, rindo da cara que Neji tinha feito.

Neji que estava encostado na parede, foi em direção a Hinata, enquanto ela tomava coragem e se levantava do sofá. Ele parou na frente dela e a encarou.

- Como se sente com 17 anos? – Neji perguntou ironicamente.

- Muito bem! Mais tenho a ligeira impressão que ainda falta alguma coisa. – ela respondeu rindo.

Neji enlaçou-a pela cintura, no que ela levou suas mão ao pescoço dele.

- O que está faltando? – ele perguntou, roçando os narizes.

- Meu beijo de boa-noite. – ela respondeu de um jeito pidão.

Eles sorriram um para o outro, no que os lábios tornaram a se juntar num beijo desejoso e apaixonante. Colaram mais os corpos e se beijaram demoradamente. Porem, logo eles subiram para dormirem, realmente festas eram muito cansativas.

Na manhã seguinte, Hiashi fora o primeiro à acordar, Neji acordou umas duas horas depois dele e umas onze horas, Hanabi desceu as escadas dizendo que queria tomar café da manhã, mais Hiashi disse que seria mais prático se ela fosse direto no almoço. Alguns minutos antes do almoço, Neji subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto de Hinata, que ainda dormia num sono gostoso.

- Hinata-sama, não acha que já é hora de acordar? – Neji perguntou, enquanto abria a cortina do quarto dela, deixando a luz do sol entrar.

- Hum... Eu quero dormir mais! – ela exclamou, sonolenta, cobrindo o rosto.

- Está quase na hora do almoço e você ainda nem acordou! Que coisa feia Hinata-sama! – ele falou, brincando, puxando as cobertas do rosto dela.

- Mais eu ainda... – ela começou à reclamar, mais parou ao ver o olhar parado do Hyuuga – Hey nii-san, você está aí? – ela perguntou, passando a mão em frente aos olhos dele.

- Como você consegue? – ele perguntou admirado.

- Consegue o que nii-san? – Hinata perguntou sem entender o que ele queria dizer.

- Ser tão bonita, assim logo pela manhã? – ele perguntou, elogiando-a.

- Nii-san... – ela ficou sem palavras, extremamente vermelha.

- Você fica mais bonita assim, vermelhinha! – ele falou rindo.

Os olhos perolados de Hinata brilharam imensamente, no que ela pulou o abraçando.

- Nyaa! Você que é kawaii, Neji nii-san! – Hinata exclamou abraçada a ele.

Neji pegou na delicada cintura dela e a fez se afastar um pouco dele, para que os dois pudessem se encarar.

- Você se lembra da primeira vez que nós nos vimos? – Neji perguntou à ela.

- Hum... Me lembro sim... Acho que foi no meu aniversário de três anos, quando você recebeu o selo. – ela respondeu, sem entender o porque da pergunta.

- A primeira coisa que eu reparei quando te vi, era que você era muito linda, apesar de ser pequenina ainda. – ele comentou rindo.

- Eu tenho uma breve lembrança de você comentando algo com seu pai... – Hinata disse, pensando alto.

Eles se encaram, com os olhos brilhando cheio de sentimento.

- Sabia que eu te amo? – Neji perguntou, rindo.

- Sim, e você? Sabia também que eu te amo?

- Sempre soube.

- Convencido! – Hinata exclamou sorrindo.

Neji se aproximou mais dela, no que ela também se aproximou mais dele, pedindo pelo beijo. Aquele beijo dos dois, foi um beijo diferente, um tanto mais intenso e malicioso. As mãos de Neji corriam pelas costas de Hinata, por baixo do pijama, Hinata tinha colocado uma mão por dentro da gola do quimono que ele usava, tocando uma parte das costas dele. Aos poucos, eles foram se beijando ao mesmo tempo que Neji fazia com que Hinata voltasse a se deitar na cama.

Quando eles já estavam deitados na cama de Hinata, Neji começou a beijar e morder o pescoço dela, arrancando suspiros e gemidos de prazer, enquanto ela massageava sua nuca, o incentivando para que continuasse. Neji começou a explorar mais, por entre a blusa da Hinata, porem...

- Hey! Vocês dois podem parar com as perversões de vocês, o almoço está sendo servido! – Hanabi gritou à porta, rindo alto e depois saindo correndo.

Eles se separaram, ambos rubros. Neji se levantou de cima dela, no que Hinata fez o mesmo. Ambos vermelhos e com a respiração descompassada, deram um olhar cúmplice um para o outro. Hinata se virou, procurando seu quimono de ficar em casa.

- Neji nii-san... Poderia me dar licença... Para eu me trocar? – ela pediu, um tanto gaguejante e vermelha.

- Tudo bem, vou te esperar do lado de fora. – ele falou, antes de sair pela porta.

Depois que ele a fechou, encostou-se na parede, batendo lentamente a cabeça na mesma.

"_Eu passei dos limites! Droga de hormônios. Por que eu tenho que simplesmente me descontrolar na frente dela, ela é tão inocente, mais ao mesmo tempo tão provocante... Ah... suspiro"._

"_Dessa vez... Acho que nós fomos um pouco mais longe... Tenho certeza que o Neji não faria nada que eu não quisesse... Mais foi tão bom... Mais eu também não teria medo, pelo menos eu acho. É com o nii-san!"_

- Eu já estou pronta! Podemos ir! – ela falou passando pela porta, já de roupa trocada.

- Hinata-sama... Sobre o que aconteceu, ou o que estava por acontecer... Desculpe-me. – Neji pediu.

Hinata sorriu docemente, ficou um pouco vermelha e começou à brincar com os dedos. Neji à olhou estranhando, era para ele estar sem jeito, não ela.

"_Mais no que será que ela está pensando?"_ Ele se perguntou em pensamento.

Eles desceram as escadas e se juntaram a Hanabi e Hiashi, para o almoço.

Aqueles últimos dias do ano, passaram rapidamente. Hinata e Neji continuavam a se dar bem como sempre, Hanabi sempre implicando com eles... Todas as manhãs Hinata fora acordada pelo seu amado, porem, aquela cena não se repetiu.

O ultimo dia do anão, chegou com um sol fraquinho. Estava acabando de amanhecer, porem o movimento na vila da Folha já era grande. O tão esperado festival aconteceria essa noite e iria até a madrugada do outro dia. Em celebração ao ano novo era comum cada clã de Konoha ter uma homenagem. Aquele dia, também seria um pouco diferente. Finalmente seria anunciada oficialmente pelo conselho Hyuuga, a união do clã.

Naquela manhã, Hinata acordou incrivelmente cedo (**milagre!**). Quando Neji acordou, ele ia para sala de refeições, porem, ele sentiu uma brisa junto com um perfume inebriante, seguiu em direção ao lugar preferido da herdeira, a sacada do segundo andar, seguindo na direção contraria as escadas e ao seu café da manhã.

Neji pode ver Hinata encostada na cerquinha, olhando distraidamente para o horizonte.

- Já está acordado Neji nii-san? – ela perguntou ao sentir a presença dele.

- Sim, e pelo que vejo você também. – Neji respondeu se encostando na cerquinha, ao lado dela.

- Estava admirando como Konoha fica bonita coberta de neve. – ela comentou.

- Algo te preocupa Hinata-sama? – Neji perguntou tocando gentilmente na mão dela.

- Eu estava pensando... O que será de nós agora? O conselho anunciara a união... Teremos o rigoroso treinamento... E também tem mais aquilo que eu quero Neji nii-san. O que será agora? – Hinata perguntou-se dando um suspiro nervoso.

- Não se preocupe Hinata-sama, eu vou estar com você e também te ajudarei naquilo... É necessário, sem contar que Hiashi-sama ficara muito feliz e orgulhoso de você. – ele falou, passando o braço pelo ombro dela, no intuito de protege-lá.

- Eu sei nii-san, eu sei... Mais parece ser tão difícil...

- Não é não Hinata-sama, é necessário, eu te ajudarei, vou estar sempre com você. Apenas não se preocupe.

- Hum... Você tem razão... Acho que estou me preocupando a toa...

Neji se aproximou mais dela, enlaçando-a pela cintura e encostando as testas, no que ela automaticadamente passou os braços envoltos no pescoço de Neji.

- Neji nii-san?

- Sim Hinata-sama.

- Quando voltaremos para o seu refugio secreto? – ela perguntou divertida.

- Hum... Que tal na primavera, lá é tão bonito nessa época. – Neji respondeu rindo.

- Podíamos fazer um piquenique.

- É uma boa idéia.

Eles se encaram por um momento. Olhares cheio de desejo.

- Hinata-sama?

- Hum?

- Eu te amo.

Ela sorriu, ficando vermelha.

- Eu também te amo Neji.

Neji procurou os lábios dela no que eles se beijaram pela primeira vez naquela manhã. Um beijo cheio de sentimento. As mãos de Neji percorriam as costas dela, a fazendo arrepiar. As mãos dela, uma estava na nuca e a outra no pescoço. Neji se afastou um pouco dela, sem desgrudar os lábios, ele forçava o nó do roupão, para que pudessem se colar mais. Hinata ficou vermelha ao perceber a ação dele, mais acabou por deixar.

O roupão dela caiu no chão, no que Neji avançou para o pescoço dela. (**Neji vampiro ¬¬, Inner: Baka! Para de ler Vampire Knight!**)

- Neji nii-san? – ela o chamou.

Ele a encarou, ainda a segurando pela cintura.

- Você tem certeza de tudo isso? Que realmente quer se casar comigo? – ela perguntou, o encarando seriamente.

- Hinata... É a coisa que eu mais quero no mundo, passar a vida inteira com você, a mulher que eu amo e sempre irei amar. – Neji respondeu – E você? Tem certeza de tudo isso, ou prefere me trocar pelo Naruto ou pelo Kiba? – ele perguntou bastante serio.

- Neji... Eu amo você, não te trocaria por nada. – Hinata respondeu, rindo, por causa daquela seriedade toda.

Neji apenas a beijou novamente.

- Vamos tomar o café, Hinata-sama? – Neji perguntou depois que eles se beijaram, estendendo o roupão.

- Vamos. – ela falou, concordando com ele.

Neji a ajudou a vestir o roupão, deu um selinho nela e estendeu a mão, para que fossem juntos tomar o café da manhã.

- Achei que não vinham mais tomar o café! – Hanabi exclamou assim que os dois entraram juntos.

- Hanabi, deixe-os. – Hiashi falou, repreendendo-a.

Hinata e Neji se sentaram-se em seus lugares na mesa. Hiashi e Hanabi estavam presentes, já tomando o café. Eles se serviram primeiramente, depois Hinata começou a falar com o pai.

- Otou-san, eu estava conversando com o Neji nii-san... – mais foi interrompida por Hanabi.

- Você quer dizer beijando ne? Onee-san?

- É, também... Er... Quero dizer... Não diga essas coisas Hanabi! – Hinata exclamou, ficando vermelha.

- É melhor eu falar. – Neji se pronunciou.

- Não nii-san, eu quero falar!

- Hina-sama, Hanabi-sama é terrivelmente chata, perdoe-me Hiashi-sama, não irá deixar você falar. – Neji explicou.

- Mais eu disse que eu queria falar! – Hinata exclamou.

- Então fale!

- Otou-san, esse ano eu quero prestar o exame para jounin. – Hinata falou, finalmente.

- Jounin? – Hiashi perguntou, quase derrubando a xícara de chá.

- Sim. – Hinata respondeu, convicta.

- Hiashi-sama, se me permite a intromissão. Hinata-sama, está bastante forte, acredito que ela consiga passar, podia dizer que ela está quase me alcançando. – Neji explicou, olhando para Hiashi.

- Faça como quiser. Mais eu ficaria muito orgulhoso de você como jounin Hinata, você é a herdeira do clã, quanto antes assumir essa posição, melhor será para você. – foi o que Hiashi falou, antes de sair para conversar com o pessoal do conselho, sobre o festival.

Sobraram-se Hanabi, Hinata e Neji, na sala de refeições.

- Hanabi? Como vai Konohamaru-kun? – Hinata perguntou.

- Ele vai perfeitamente bem, por que a pergunta onee-san? – Hanabi respondeu ao mesmo tempo que perguntava.

- Quando vai aceitar um dos convites dele? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

Hanabi derrubou a torrada que estava a caminho da sua boca, ficando vermelha, coisa que não era de seu feitio.

- Como... Como você sabe sobre isso? – ela perguntou um tanto desesperada.

Neji deu um riso debochado. _"Então, Hanabi-sama tinha um namoradinho? Ótima coisa para se usar contra ela!"_ – ele pensou.

- Seu baka! Não ria! – Hanabi exclamou, gritando com Neji ao perceber o riso debochado dele – Como você sabe onee-san?

- Ouvi Naruto comentar sobre isso com o Sai. – ela respondeu rindo – Você é muito má, já é o sétimo convite! Deveria aceitar um...

- Eu apenas combinei de me encontrar com ele nesse festival... – Hanabi, quando percebeu o que falava, levou a mão à boca.

- Ora, ora, Hanabi-sama com namoradinho... – Neji começou, zoando com ela.

- Seu baka! Eu só quero acabar com qualquer esperança que ele tenha de sair comigo! – ela explicou rapidamente.

- Que mentira deslavada Hanabi-sama! Você quer é tascar uns beijinhos nele, isso sim! – Neji continuou.

- Ora, ora, quem é que está falando? Você que fica nos mó amassos com a minha irmã! Não pode dizer nada! – Hanabi falou rindo maliciosamente.

- Hanabi! – Hinata exclamou ficando vermelha, à repreendendo.

- Então você vai dar uns amassos no "Konohamaru-kun" hum... E sem contar que não tem nada haver, a Hinata-sama é minha noiva, posso dar quantos beijos eu quiser nela. – Neji revidou, no mesmo tom – Agora você, namorando escondida do Hiashi-sama, que coisa feia.

- Eu vou é para a biblioteca! – Hanabi se retirou um tanto irritada e vermelha, não se sabe se a vermelhidão era de raiva ou de vergonha.

- Neji nii-san, você é muito mal! – Hinata exclamou, sorrindo, depois que a irmã saiu.

Neji riu maliciosamente.

- Magina, sou a pessoa mais boa do mundo Hina-sama. – ele exclamou, juntando as mãos se fingindo de anjo.

- Anjo é coisa que você está longe de ser. – ela afirmou, rindo da atuação dele.

- Você também não pode falar nada, você também é má! – Neji exclamou, indo na direção dela.

- Sou má sim, mais é só quando eu quero, ou seja, quase nunca. – ela falou.

- Você é má comigo. – Neji afirmou.

- Por que eu sou má com você? – ela perguntou, olhando-o preocupada.

- Sua boca está muito longe da minha! – ele respondeu, fazendo cara de cachorrinho molhado.

- Oh, pobrezinho! Seu baka! – foi a última coisa que ela falou, antes dele se aproximar mais e os dois selarem os lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

Aquele último dia do ano passou rapidamente. A tarde inteira, Hanabi e Hinata ficaram se arrumando no quarto da mais velha, deixando o "pobre" Neji abandonado. (**Elas são muito más!**) Quando o sol se pôs no horizonte, e a lua brilhante, a bela lua cheia, apareceu no céu, as duas davam os últimos retoques. Hinata usava o quimono que havia ganhado de Hanabi, tinha ficado perfeitamente bem nela, a faixa branca de compromisso, podia se dizer que dava mais charme e delicadeza para a herdeira Hyuuga. Ela prendeu o cabelo num coque, onde alguns fios, caiam graçiosamente sobre a sua face.

Hanabi vestia um quimono azul bebê, com uma faixa e as bordas em azul escuro, ela tinha deixado os cabelos soltos, já que não tinha paciência de penteá-los.

As duas se olharam no grande espelho que lá tinha, no que a mais nova observou a mais velha, como ela havia crescido!

Apesar de continuar com o mesmo rostinho em traços delicados e bastante femininos, ela tinha seriedade no olhar. Hinata iria se tornar uma grande representante para o clã, as próximas gerações teriam sorte.

- Acho melhor nós descermos, onee-san. Ou então, o baka do onni-san vêm nos apresar. – Hanabi falou, quebrando o silencio.

- Não fale do nii-san! – Hinata a repreendeu rindo.

Hanabi ainda estava brava com Neji, por causa da brincadeira que ele tinha feito com ela, dizendo que ela e Konohamaru estavam juntos.

- Hum... Que ele é um baka você não pode negar! – ela exclamou, cruzando os braços voltando a ficar irritada.

- Hana-chan! Não fique assim, nii-san não fez por mal... Ou será que fez? Ah, deixe pra lá. Acho melhor nós descermos mesmo!

As duas desceram as escadas em direção à sala de jogos, onde Hiashi e Neji ás esperavam. Quando elas entraram na sala, Neji e Hiashi já estavam devidamente prontos. Neji estava com um quimono azul marinho e uma faixa branca, ele estava sentado de qualquer jeito, olhando a televisão que estava desligada, estava começando a ficar entediado. Hiashi estava com um jornal em mãos, e o lia sentado ao lado da janela, de frente para a porta.

- Ah, finalmente vocês duas estão prontas, já são quase nove horas! – Hiashi exclamou ao perceber as duas entrando na sala. Ele vestia um quimono verde.

Neji virou-se rapidamente para olhar as duas recém chegadas. Sua boca entreabriu-se um pouco, ao admirar como a sua amada estava linda. (**Kawaii **_Baka!_).

- Hey, onii-san, fecha a boca, a baba já está escorrendo. – Hanabi provocou-o, rindo debochadamente.

Hiashi riu-se daquela cena porque Neji nem tinha prestado atenção no que ela tinha dito, estava mais preocupado em admirar a Hinata.

- Hana-chan, não provoque o nii-san! – Hinata falou, ficando vermelha.

- Devíamos ir, não? Já são quase nove. – Hiashi falou.

Os quatro Hyuugas se dirigiram para a porta, por onde saíram andando para o parque, onde o festival seria realizado.

Hinata e Neji, depois de cumprimentarem todos e receberam os cumprimentos pela união, foram juntar-se aos seus amigos. Hanabi tinha sumido e Hiashi estava conversando com os chefes dos outros clã, e as vezes com o conselho-chefe, que já se encontrava lá, junto com o conselho reunido.

O casal, percebeu três ninjas desconhecidos entre seus amigos. Estavam reunidos, Sakura, Sai e Naruto, Shino, Kiba e Akamaru, Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji, que comia, Lee e TenTen, os dois últimos pareciam estar de mãos dadas...

- Olá Neji, Hinata! – Naruto desejou animadamente aos dois, assim que os viu.

- Boa-noite. – Neji e Hinata desejaram ao todos.

- Esses três são os representantes do Gaara. – Sakura explicou, assim que percebeu o olhar de curiosidade de Neji.

- Eles são, Mamoru Anate... – Ino começou, apresentando-os. Ela apontou para um garoto de olhos e cabelos azuis. Ele estava ao lado de Shikamaru, conversando sobre algum tipo de estratégia – Essa é Kurai Hime... – dessa vez ela apontou para a garota ao lado de Chouji, ela tinha os olhos e os cabelos incrivelmente pretos. Usava um quimono rosa bebê, no qual tinha uma faixa em bem pink – E por último, esse é Kurai Kotoru, irmão da Hime. – ela disse, apontando para o garoto ao lado de Sakura, ele tinha os olhos pretos, iguais ao de Hime, mais o cabelo além de ser preto, tinham-se várias mechas brancas. Ele usava um quimono preto, com uma faixa cinza.

Cada um deu o seu oi, mais o último, Kotoru, parecia um tanto interessado em Hinata. Ele pegou a mão dela, a mão direita e a beijou, todo galanteador, enquanto Neji olhava a cena, com uma veia saltada na testa.

- Quem é a bela dama, que acabo de conhecer? – ele perguntou lançando charme.

- Não é da sua conta, apenas solte a mão dela! – Neji exclamou, um tanto irritado.

Kotoru encarou Neji e depois voltou a encarar Hinata, percebendo que os dois tinham os olhos iguais, perguntou:

- O que vocês são? Irmãos?

- Eles são Hyuuga Hinata e Hyuuga Neji, primos. – Lee respondeu, dando seu sorriso brilhante.

- Hum... Hyuugas? Um dos clãs mais famosos de Konoha. É um prazer conhece-lá Hinata-chan. – ele falou tornado a beijar a mão esquerda dela.

- Eu já mandei você solta-lá! – Neji exclamou, ficando vermelho de raiva. A situação começava a piorar.

- Oh, que emocionante o primo protetor. – Kotoru exclamou, provocando Neji.

- Pare de ser chato Koru! É ano novo! Não comece fazendo inimigos na vila, já não basta o Anate? – Hime interviu, puxando o irmão.

- Irmã "querida", não posso deixar de conversar com uma bela jovem quando à vejo. – ele falou, se soltando da irmã.

- Kotoru, acho melhor você parar e observar, ou então arranjará problemas... – Anate se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

- O que? Você acha que eu não posso com a "moçinha" aqui? – ele falou indicando Neji – É fixinha pra mim!

- Acho que não seria não, Neji é conhecido com o "gênio Hyuuga"... – Sai comentou.

- Quem é a moçinha aqui? – Neji perguntou, já alterando a voz.

- Fique calmo nii-san! Não ligue. – Hinata disse, Neji pareceu se acalmar um pouco, mais ainda olhava feio para o ninja da areia.

Eles começaram a conversar sobre as vilas... Sobre várias coisas. Ficaram conversando por bastante tempo, quando Kotoru voltou à paquerar Hinata.

- O que você acha de dar-mos uma volta Hinata-chan? – ele perguntou, voltando a segurar a mão direita da Hyuuga.

Lee e Shikamaru tiveram que segurar Neji, que já tinha perdido a paciência, estava quase partindo para cima do ninja.

- Kotoru, seu baka! Seja mais observador! – Anate exclamou.

- Não posso, Kotoru-san. – Hinata falou, puxando a mão dela.

Neji sorriu satisfeito, no que os amigos o soltaram.

- Hum... Por que não pode Hinata-chan? – Kotoru perguntou, um tanto decepcionado.

- Observe as mãos dela seu baka! – Hime disse.

Então, Kotoru finalmente observou as duas mãos, que Hinata estendeu para ele. A mão esquerda não se tinha nada, já quando seus olhos pousaram na mão direita, ele pode ver um anel de noivado, com uma bela perola nele.

- Você é noiva? – Kotoru perguntou, de olhos arregalados.

- Sim... – Hinata respondeu, mais fora cortada por Neji.

- Algum problema com isso? – ele perguntou, um tanto enfezado e satisfeito.

- Aposto que deve ser um casamento arranjado, você nunca será feliz! – ele respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

Hinata olhou para ele do mesmo modo que Neji a olhou no exame chunin... Um olhar cheio de raiva e de dar medo. Kotoru se afastou dela, com um pouco de medo. Esperava tudo, tudo mesmo, menos ela ficar brava.

- E se for arranjado mesmo? Qual o problema disso? Pode até ser arranjado mas em compensação é com quem eu gosto! – Hinata exclamou irritada.

- Hinata-sama, quer se acalmar por favor? – Neji pediu à ela, um tanto assustado. Na verdade todos estavam. O.O

- Eu estou completamente calma! – ela exclamou, irritada.

- Logo o conselho anunciara e calara a boca desse shinobi babaca!

- Venha Hina, venha tomar um suquinho com nós e pode ir nos contando tudo! – Ino falou, querendo anima-lá.

Hinata acabou por aceitar ir com as outras meninas, apenas lançou um olhar apaixonado para Neji e para Kotoru um olhar de dar medo, e saiu junto com as garotas. Os meninos ficaram todos reunidos onde eles estavam mesmo. Assim que Hinata saiu com as outras, Kotoru começou:

- Que pedaço de mal caminho! Quem será o sortudo do noivo da Hinata-chan? – Kotoru perguntou aos outros, olhando desejosamente para Hinata.

- Você não gostaria de saber. – Kiba falou, lançando um olhar para Neji, que estava ficando vermelho de raiva novamente.

- Hum... Gostaria sim... Queria saber o que ele fez para conquistar uma garota como ela. – ele afirmou – Então? Quem é o sortudo?

Neji estava a ponto de explodir, foi segurado novamente por Kiba e Lee.

- Deixem-me bater nele! – ele falou entre dentes, como se estivesse rosnando.

Os dois ninjas da vila da Areia olharam estranhando a reação de Neji. Já os que não o seguravam, olhavam preocupados para ele. Mais atenção dos garotos foi movida para onde as garotas estavam, junto com a nosso "querida" Akira! Querendo falar com Hinata sobre o noivado e o casamento. Os garotos soltaram Neji, no que ele desviou seu caminho para o lado de Hinata, no que os outros também o acompanharam.

- O que ela quer? – Neji perguntou, sussurando para Hinata.

- Entrevista sobre o casamento... Quer todos os detalhes e tal. – Hinata respondeu em sussurro também.

- Oh, que ótimo! O noivo também está presente! Podemos conversar com os dois! – a repórter exclamou animadamente.

- O noivo está presente? – Kotoru perguntou – Quem é ele?

- Neji-kun, somente algumas palavrinhas! Prometo não tomar muito tempo!

- Não temos permissão para dar entrevista nenhuma. – Hinata falou.

- Quem é o noivo?

- Por favor, Hinata-chan, só algumas palavras. – a repórter insistiu.

- Não! Não responderia as suas perguntas, mesmo se eu pudesse! Agora por favor nos deixe em paz! – Hinata exclamou, um tanto enfurecida.

- Quem é o noivo?

- Fique quieto baka! – Neji exclamou, também irritado para Kotoru, que se calou imediatamente – Será que já não basta? Eu e a Hinata-sama não temos nada para falar! Não bastou a entrevista com Hiashi-sama?

- Hinata-sama? Continuam com as formalidades? Que triste! Então vão apenas se casar por causa do clã?

- Já lhe falei que não íamos responder nada! – Neji exclamou.

A repórter finalmente os deixou, saindo atrás da Hokage-sama.

- Que mulher mais irritante! – Neji exclamou.

- Se preparem, porque ela vai ficar no pé de vocês a noite inteira. – Tenten afirmou.

- Quem é o noivo da Hinata-chan? – Kotoru tornou a perguntar.

- Digam logo para ele, já está me irritando mais! – Neji exclamou, irritado...

- Okay, então você diz Shino. – Kiba falou, apontando para o amigo.

- Por que eu? – Shino quis saber.

- Você é o mais serio daqui, não é do seu feitio fazer brincadeirinhas. – Shikamaru respondeu, surpreendendo aos outros.

- Você também é! Por que você não fala?

- Isso é muito problemático!

- Tá legal! Será que dá pra falar logo quem é o noivo da Hinata-chan. – Kotoru mandou.

Um tumulto começou a se formar perto do palanque da Hokage.

- O conselho já vai falar? – Hinata perguntou, se virando rapidamente para encarar o Neji.

- Eu não sei Hina-sama, acho melhor nós irmos ver o que é. – Neji respondeu, pegando-a estrategicamente pela mão e a levando para perto do palanque.

- Por favor! Um momento da atenção de vocês! – Tsunade, a Hokage pediu – O conselho Hyuuga tem uma noticia à dar.

- Não acredito! Eles vão falar mesmo! – Hinata exclamou. Ela queria conversar com o pai, mais no momento ele estava no palanque, junto com o conselho.

O conselheiro-chefe se levantou e se pôs no lugar em que a Hokage-sama estivera a pouco tempo. Atraindo a atenção de todos.

- Boa Noite à todos, espero que todos tenham um bom início de ano. Sendo início de ano, em nome do clã Hyuuga, tenho um comunicado à fazer para todos vocês, apesar da maioria já saber. – ele começou, lançando um olhar para a Akira – O clã Hyuuga esteve separado por décadas, pela bouke e a souke, mas devido a certas circunstancias... O clã Hyuuga, pela tradição não pode ser assumido por uma mulher solteira, ela tem que se casar. A herdeira souke, precisa se casar. Mas voltando a bouke e a souke, o clã Hyuuga sempre fora um clã tradicional, nos queríamos também manter a nossa rara linhagem avançada intacta, por isso tomamos certas decisões, que foram aprovadas em uma reunião do conselho. O clã Hyuuga voltara a ser um só, sem divisão de famílias. Acontecera, esse ano, a união entre a herdeira da souke e o herdeiro da bouke. – o conselheiro-chefe disse – Para simplificar, haverá, nesse ano, a união da herdeira da souke, Hyuuga Hinata-sama, e o herdeiro da bouke, Hyuuga Neji-san!

fim do capitulo12


	13. Capitulo: Festival Parte II

13º Capitulo: Festival parte II, os aprendizes de ninja encrenqueiros "PIRALHOS

**13º Capitulo: Festival parte II, os aprendizes de ninja encrenqueiros "PIRALHOS!"**

Todos agora procuravam com os olhos Neji e Hinata, fazendo um novo tumulto. Mais os dois Hyuugas pareciam ter sumido de vista.

- Agora entendo porque vocês não queriam me contar. Mais isso não seria incesto? – Kotoru perguntou.

- Eu inicialmente era contra também, achei que era apenas aproveitável para o Neji, ele poderia subir no clã, mais acabei me enganando, realmente eles se gostam. – Kiba falou, agradando atrás da orelha de Akamaru.

- Mais uma garota tão bonita, com um baka daqueles... É triste! – o ninja da areia exclamou.

- Não é triste, é tão romântico! – Ino exclamou, olhando Shikamaru pelo canto do olho.

- Ainda sim, que inveja eu tenho dele! – Kotoru exclamou infeliz.

Neji e Hinata tinham escapulido assim que perceberam o aviso do conselheiro-chefe. Se esconderam no monumento dos Hogakes.

- Nós deveríamos voltar, você não acha? – Hinata perguntou ao noivo.

Eles estavam sentados num banco onde se tinha uma visão privilegiada do festival.

- Acho melhor não... Pode ser que aquele Kurai venha de encher. – Neji falou, ciumento.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes! É de você que eu gosto! – ela falou rindo.

- Mais aquele garoto é terrivelmente chato e insuportável! – Neji exclamou, um tanto enraivecido.

- Ele apenas quis ser gentil nii-san.

- Ele apenas estava dando em cima de você! Se não fosse representante do Gaara, eu batia nele!

- Neji, se você bater nele, vai começar o ano batendo nas pessoas, isso é mal! – Hinata falou, se levantando, indo em direção à cerquinha para ver o movimento do festival.

- Como você quer que eu comece o ano? – Neji perguntou um tanto malicioso, e se aproximando dela.

- Tem que começar com seus amigos e feliz. – ela respondeu, rindo ao ver a cara de desgosto que ele fazia.

- Não quero começar com eles. – ele falou, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

- Como você quer começar o ano, então? – Hinata perguntou à ele, encarando-o divertida.

- Hum... Com uma única pessoa, a mulher que eu amo. – ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

Ele a abraçou, dando um beijo no pescoço dela. Hinata sorriu, ao ver que os fogos de artifício começaram a aparecer no céu, mostrando que o novo ano já estava se iniciando. ( imaginem a cena, você sendo abraçada pelo seu amado, enquanto em espetáculo de fogos de artifício acontece, que romântico!)

- Feliz ano novo, Neji! – Hinata desejou à ele, encarando-o, sem usar o sufixo.

- Feliz ano novo, Hina. – Neji também desejou, sem usar o sufixo.

Então, naqueles primeiros minutos do ano novo, eles começaram do jeito que queriam, se beijando apaixonadamente.

- Eles simplesmente sumiram! Já são quase uma da manhã e nada desses dois! – Kiba comentou, um pouco preocupado.

- Se eu fosse você não preocupava, Neji irá protege-lá de qualquer mal! – TenTen afirmou, querendo tranqüilizar o Inuzuka.

- Pode até ser, mais quem a protegerá dele?

- Eles são noivos...

- Queria estar no lugar do Neji! – Kotoru pensou alto.

- Onde está a Ino-porca? – Sakura perguntou aos outros.

Estavam reunidos Sakura, Sai e Naruto, que discutiam um com o outro. TenTen e Lee. Kotoru, Anate e Hime, que conversavam. Shino e Kiba, com Akamaru sentado ao seu lado. E Chouji comia... ¬¬"

- Falando nisso... O Shikamaru sumiu também... – Chouji comentou, entre uma mordida e outra na sua carne.

- Será que os dois estão "juntos"? – Naruto perguntou, tentando bater em Sai.

- Hum... Não sei. – Sakura respondeu, dando de ombros.

Eles tinham juntado várias mesas, apenas faltava quatro lugares para ficar completa a mesa. Neji e Hinata. E Shikamaru e Ino.

Os que estavam presentes na mesa, puderam perceber o tumulto que estava se formando um pouco a frente deles, a caminho do monumento dos Hokages.

- O que está acontecendo lá? – Hime perguntou.

- Dexa eu ver! – Naruto exclamou, ficando de pé, ele fez seu jutsu de clone da sombras e subiram um em cima do outro, para verem o centro do tumulto – Hum... São apenas Neji e Hinata.

- Quer dizer que finalmente eles voltaram? – Ino perguntou surpreendendo a todos, como se não tivesse saído dali.

- Eles demoraram... Isso é tão problemático! – Shikamaru comentou, ele estava ao lado de Ino, e agia igualmente à ela, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Aonde vocês estavam? – Sakura perguntou.

- No banheiro! – os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Hum... – Sakura franziu a testa para Ino, sabia que a amiga mentia.

- Hey Shikamaru, devia comer com mais cuidado, a sua gola do quimono está manchada de molho. – Chouji disse.

- Hum... Isso não é mancha de molho, diria que é marca de batom.. – Anate, observador falou.

- Então a Ino-porca estava no banheiro não é? – Sakura perguntou em tom malicioso.

- O que você acha testuda? – Ino perguntou, também no mesmo tom.

- Suponho que estava ajeitando o cabelo, retocando a maquiagem... Não é? – Sakura à interrogou.

- Isso mesmo. – Ino respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

- Mais vejam só, tem alguns fios soltos aqui e aqui.

A loirinha estava em saia justa, olhou pelo canto do olho para Shikamaru.

- Então, Ino-porca? – a de cabelos rosados insistiu.

- Não consegui ajeita-los, tá bom. – a loira respondeu, com falsa irritação, para disfarçar um pouco o nervossimo.

- Hum... sei... – ela ia continuar alguma coisa, mais daquele tumulto, sairam Neji e Hinata, sendo seguidos pela repórter chata.

- Por favor, só uma palavrinha! – a repórter pediu.

- Não! – Hinata respondeu, andando em direção à mesa, onde os amigos observavam a cena.

- Por favor, só umazinha, prometo deixa-los em paz! – ela insistiu.

- ARGH! – Neji exclamou irritado – Hinata-sama, posso usar jyuuken nela? – Neji perguntou.

- Não nii-san, acho melhor não. – Hinata respondeu, rindo nervosamente.

- Oh, continuam com as formalidades? Então vão se casar apenas por causa do clã? É uma pena, viver longe de seus amores verdadeiros... – a repórter deduziu por si própria.

- Então eu tinha razão, vão apenas se casar por causa do clã! – Kotoru exclamou alegremente.

Uma coisa que surpreendeu a todos, foi o que aconteceu logo em seguida. Neji virou Hinata pelo braço, e os lábios se encontraram num misto de desejo e ciúmes. Eles beijaram-se apaixonadamente por um tempo. Kotoru ficou muito irritado e Akira, a repórter batia palminhas, entusiasmadíssima. Neji, depois que terminou o beijo, olhou em busca de alguma reclamação. Hinata estava super vermelha, morrendo de vergonha.

- Isso é formalidade? – Neji perguntou para a repórter.

- Claro que não Neji-kun! Essa cena merecia uma foto, poderia beija-lá novamente?

- Seria um prazer! – Neji exclamou rindo maliciosamente.

A última coisa que Hinata viu foi o sorriso satisfeito de Neji, a repórter com uma câmera fotográfica na mão e os olhos de todos centrados nela e em Neji, antes de desmaiar nos braços de Neji, que percebendo a tontura da prima, a pegou no último segundo.

Hinata quando acordou, pode perceber que estava deitada em algo macio, talvez já estivesse no clã Hyuuga. Ela pode sentir que alguém mexia carinhosamente em seu cabelo. Um carinho tão gostoso que ela preferiu ficar com os olhos fechados, apenas aproveitando o carinho.

- Não acha que já está na hora de abrir os olhos? – Neji perguntou à ela, sem deixar de mexer nos cabelos dela. (Tia Juh: Adoro quando mexem no meu cabelo! Sâmara: BAKA! ¬¬")

Eles já estavam de volta ao clã Hyuuga. Após Hinata ter desmaiado, Neji a pegou em seus braços e lançando um olhar cúmplice para Hiashi, ele saiu rapidamente, sem se despedir de ninguém, indo em direção à mansão Hyuuga. Correndo com Hinata em seus braços.

Neji estava sentado na cama dela, em seu colo, servia de travesseiro para a cabeça da herdeira Hyuuga. Os dois estavam com os quimonos de festa, porem, Neji havia tirado a faixa do de Hinata, para que ela ficasse mais confortável.

- Onde eu estou? – Hinata perguntou a ele, se levantando.

- Hum... Você está no seu quarto. – Neji respondeu.

- Eu te trouxe! Foi hilário a cara da Akira, queria até tirar foto! – ele explicou rindo.

- Não fale besteiras! Quase morri de tanta vergonha!

- Engraçado... Quando estamos sozinhos você não fica vermelha, muito menos desmaia. – Neji pensou alto.

- É diferente... Não temos Konoha inteira olhando para nós! Somos apenas eu e você. – ela explicou, procurando seu pijama.

- Hum... Gostei disso... Apenas eu e você... – ele falou, rindo.

- Nunca mais sairei de casa! – Hinata exclamou, caindo na cama, com seu pijama jogado perto da cabeceira.

- Não diga besteiras Hina... Bem que de agora em diante, não teremos muito tempo para sair mesmo... Vai começar o seu treinamento. Além de treinar comigo, treinara com alguém do conselho.

- Não quero pensar nesse treinamento. – Hinata afirmou cruzando os braços.

- Não será difícil. Você não tem com o que se preocupar. – Neji falou, a abraçando por trás e dando um beijo em seu pescoço.

- Neji... Acho que devíamos parar com os sufixos... – Hinata começou.

- Mais acostumei em te chamar de Hinata-sama, e também que você me chame de nii-san. – ele se pronunciou.

- Mais isso já está nos trazendo problemas, você não é meu irmão, somos mais íntimos do que qualquer outro souke e bouke, estaremos casados daqui à um ano! Chega de formalidades!

- Okay, okay, você venceu Hina. – ele acabou por concordar com ela – Bom eu vou dormir, já são quase quatro da manhã. Hiashi-sama, já chegou com Hanabi-sama, ele pediu para que eu ficasse aqui com você. – Neji à informou.

Ele deu um leve selinho nos lábios dela e desejou:

- Oyasumi nasai.

- Oyasumi nasai. – ela também desejou.

Neji saiu do quarto dela, indo em direção ao dele. Tirou aquele quimono de festa e vestiu seu pijama, deitou-se na cama, pensando na sua ótima noite de sono... Quando a porta é aberta e fechada rapidamente.

- Hinata, você devia estar dormindo. – ele falou.

Hinata caminhou e se sentou na ponta da cama de casal dele.

- Não consigo dormir.

O quarto estava completamente escuro, mais pelas aberturas da persiana entrava um pequeno brilho do luar, onde se podia ver as curvas do corpo de Hinata. Neji se sentou na cama, e olhou para ela na escuridão.

- Posso dormir aqui com você Neji? – ela pediu. Sorte que estava escuro, se não, Neji teria visto o quão vermelha ela tinha ficado.

Neji não disse nada, apenas deu seu meio sorriso e puxou o cobertor, dando espaço para ela se deitar. Hinata acabou por se deitar lá. Na escuridão do quarto, eles se encararam, no que Hinata se ajeitou melhor... Aquela primeira noite do ano, abraçados e juntos, os dois dormiram. ( sem malicia gente, não aconteceu nada, eles apenas DORMIRAM! Parem com pensamentos pervertidos!)

- Você não acha que deveria melhorar essa cara? São apenas crianças! – Hinata exclamou, rindo da cara do gênio Hyuuga.

- Hina, eles devem ser terríveis! Não sei porque eu fui aceitar, tenho apenas 18 anos! – Neji falou se sentando na beirada do sofá em que a prima estava sentada.

- Você irá se dar bem...

- Não irei não! Odeio piralhos!

Neji tinha acabado de tomar seu café da manhã, estava se aprontando para conhecer a sua nova equipe ninja da academia, os ninjas recém formados, os que ele ia treinar...

- Eu vou te acompanhar até Konoha, tenho que comprar algumas coisas no centro. Você se dará bem Neji, não se preocupe! – Hinata falou, tentando acalma-lo.

- Ah, está bem, vou terminar de me arrumar então. – foi o que ele disse, antes de se levantar do sofá, e ir até seu quarto, para terminar de colocar seu traje ninja.

Hinata continuou sentada no sofá, brincando com seus dedos.

- Vamos então, não quero chegar atrasado apesar de tudo... ¬¬". – Neji falou, desanimado.

Hinata riu, e se aproximou mais dele, lhe dando um selinho. Neji ia puxa-lá para um beijo, mais ela se afastou rapidamente.

- Não, só depois. – ela disse, rindo da cara de desgosto que ele fez.

- Vai fazer abstinência agora? – Neji perguntou, abrindo a porta para ela passar.

- Não, apenas irei te deixar na vontade! – ela respondeu, passando toda metida por ele.

- Que mal eu fiz a Kami-sama? – olhando para o céu, Neji perguntou.

Hinata apenas riu, e iniciou a sua caminhada junto ao primo, para o centro de Konoha.

Várias pessoas olhavam e comentavam sobre o casal. Hinata foi com Neji até a academia ninja. Deu um beijo no rosto dele, um tanto próximo da boca e saiu para comprar o que era necessário. Neji apenas ficou parado, meio que abobalhado, olhando os cabelos dela se afastarem, antes de entrar na academia e ir até uma das salas, para pegar a sua equipe ninja.

- Ainda não acredito que você pegou uma equipe! – Shikamaru exclamou, assim que Neji se sentou na sua frente.

- Eu também não acredito. ¬¬.

- Então por que pegou?

- A Hokage-sama disse que ia ser bom para o meu futuro e um monte de baboseira mais... Ou seja, ela me obrigou. – Neji explicou com desdém.

- Hum, futuro? Isso é muito problemático... Como vai a Hinata-san? – Shikamaru perguntou, mudando completamente de assunto.

- Perfeitamente bem, ela veio comigo até aq... – Neji ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Por que ele queria saber da Hinata?", ele riu maliciosamente – E a Ino, como vai?

- Hum... Ela está bem, muito problemática, não sei como não assumo logo... – Shikamaru respondeu, ele ficou vermelho por um instante e depois continuou – Por que quer saber da Ino? – ciúmes?

Neji riu divertindo-se com a situação.

- Que equipe eu vou pegar? – ele achou melhor mudar de assunto.

- Hum, equipe 12, com os primos Tsukasa, Yuki e Hayato e também Setsunai Riki, boa sorte! – Shikamaru respondeu.

- Por que boa sorte? – Neji quis saber.

- os dois primos brigam feito cão e gato, Riki sempre faz seus comentários, um tanto úteis, como inúteis.

- Ah, entendo, piralhos... Por que a Tsunade-sama me fez pegar uma equipe? – Neji perguntou tanto a Shikamaru, quanto a ele mesmo.

- Provavelmente ela quer que você se acostume, para quando tiver seus próprios filhos... – Shikamaru comentou rindo.

Neji quase caiu da cadeira.

- Ainda é muito cedo para pensar nessas coisas. – Neji falou envergonhado – Eu nem me casei ainda.

- Hehe, mais vai se casar. Bom é a sua hora, só falta a equipe 12. – Shikamaru falou, dispensando-o.

- Aí, aí, vou precisar. – Neji falou, antes de sair da sala, indo em direção aonde os seus aprendizes o esperavam.

ºOºOºOº

- Esse sensei está demorando! Todos os outros já foram, menos a gente! – um dos garotos reclamou.

- Hayato, pare de reclamar! Pode ser um teste! – a única garota presente falou.

- Hum... Um teste? Haha, só se esse sensei puder ver através das paredes, ou seja, impossível, Yuki-san! – Hayato falou.

- Não para um Hyuuga, eles tem o Byakugan... – Riki comentou, dando uma de sabichão.

- Hum... Intrometido! – Hayato gritou.

- Arf... Como você é chato... – Riki falou, superior.

- Urusai vocês dois! O sensei pode chegar à qualquer momento! Sem discusões, ou então contarei para a Titia! – Yuki falou, indo para o meio dos dois, já estava acostumada com as briguinhas sem sentido.

- Sua baka fofoqueira! Mal eu posso resolver meus assuntos! – Hayato disse, grosso.

- Ora, não me chame de baka, seu... seu...

- Hehe, não consegue nem achar nada para me xingar é? Você é burra mesmo! – Hayato falou, provocando-a.

- Seu baka convencido! Qualquer dia vou matar você! – Yuki falou.

- Hehe, você não mata nem se quer uma mosquinha, imagina se vai conseguir acertar meu narizinho perfeito!

- Eu te juro! Você sofrerá nas minhas mãos por ter caído na mesma equipe que eu! Não sei onde o Shikamaru-sensei estava com a cabeça para escolher a mesma equipe que você! Você verá! – Yuki disse, declarando guerra.

Eles se olharam pela última vez, depois cada um foi para o seu canto.

Agora vamos apresentar a equipe 12!

**Tsukasa Yuki: **Ela era bastante bonita, decida, verdadeira e encrenqueira, adorava brigar com Hayato, era bastante amiga de Riki. Tinha os cabelos azuis com mechas brancas, seus olhos eram incrivelmente azuis, e sua roupa era em preto, branco e azul. A cor azul era uma marca registrada do clã Tsukasa. O símbolo do clã era uma águia preta de olhos azuis. Ela usava uma calça preta, um meio que vestido azul, por baixo uma blusa de mangas compridas branca, a águia ficava no braço direito. Seus cabelos eram compridos, iam até o meio de suas costas.

**Tsukasa Hayato:** Era alguns meses apenas mais velho que Yuki. Tinha os cabelos azuis, junto com as mesmas mechas brancas de Yuki, seus olhos eram num incrível azul, como da Yuki. Era muito bonito, porem terrivelmente chato e intrometido. Adorava encher a sua prima. Seu comportamento mudava rapidamente, uma hora estava muito feliz, já em outra estava triste. Ele tinha uma franja, que caia desregular por cima dos seus olhos, mais ao invés de ficar feio, lhe dava um tanto de charme. Dizia que Riki era seu melhor amigo e seu pior amigo. Mais eram quase como irmãos. Sentia um terrível ciúme quando Yuki conversava com Riki, irritava os dois, mais nunca demonstrou sentir ciúmes, sempre falava que ela atrapalhava alguma coisa. Sempre achou sua prima, Yuki, muito bonita, mais é claro nunca dizia isso para ela, sempre dizia que ela era a coisa mais feia do mundo!

**Setsunai Riki:** Era conhecido pela sua fama de convencido e sabichão, seus únicos amigos eram Yuki e Hayato, o resto era apenas nomeado como colegas por ele. Ele era muito inteligente, mais não era de mostrar seus dotes. Gostava de ficar num canto quieto, na maioria das vezes estava ou com Yuki ou com Hayato, já que os primos não se suportavam juntos. Via os dois, Yuki e Hayato, como os irmãos que ele nunca tivera. Ele era loiro e tinha os olhos amarelos, parecia olhos de gato. Sempre vinha com seus comentários inúteis e úteis, adorava provocar seus amigos, sabia que apesar da brigas e tal, os dois se gostavam. Usava um traje igual ao de Hayato, a calça era preta, a camisa era vermelha e a camisa de baixo era amarela, a única diferença, era que o símbolo do seu clã ficava nas suas costas, as mangas da camisa amarela tinham-se várias linhas em preto, uma marca do clã Setsunai.

Certo, os novos ninjas estão apresentado, descobriremos mais sobre eles apenas lendo a fic!

- Esse sensei de meia tijela está demorando, juro que vou acab... – Hayato começou, provocante. Mais nesse exato momento, adivinha quem entrou pela porta da sala de aula? Acertou que disse: **Hyuuga Neji**!

- Oyaho Gozaimasu! ¬¬" – Neji desejou aos três em falsa animação.

- Isso vai ser difícil... – Riki comentou baixinho.

- Hum... Até que o sensei não é nada mal... – Yuki comentou, rodeado Neji.

- Pare de paquerar o sensei sua baka! Ele deve ser anos mais velho que você! – Hayato exclamou com irritação e ciúmes.

- Huhu, o eminho vai ficar com ciúmes é? – Riki provocou-o.

- Você! – Hayato apontou para Riki – Fique quieto!

- Já chega! Vocês três, fiquem quietos! – Neji ordenou, autoritário.

Imediatamente os três aprendizes de ninja ficaram quietos, apenas Yuki e Hayato se olhavam com faíscas saindo dos olhos.

- Certo, melhor assim. Nós iremos para um certo lugar, conversar e nos apresentarmos, quero resolver isso tudo hoje! Apenas me sigam em _silêncio_ – Neji explicou, frizando a palavra silencio.

- Aonde nós iremos sensei? – Yuki perguntou um tanto melosa.

- Yuki-san, contarei tudo para Shizuka-sama! – Hayato falou.

Yuki ia revidar Hayato, mais Neji deu as costas aos três e saiu pela porta, sem se importar se eles iam brigar ou não. Riki logo o seguiu, depois que Yuki lançou um olhar ameaçador para Hayato, seguiu os outros dois ninjas. E por último Hayato os seguiu, nem um pouco satisfeito.

ºOºOºOº

Eles seguiram Neji, até o mesmo lugar onde ele conheceu Lee, TenTen e Gai-sensei. Apontou para que eles se sentassem.

- Ótimo, agora sem brigas e nem discussões, vou me apresentar a vocês e vocês, depois se apresentaram para mim. Eu quero nome, idade, o que gostam e não gostam, sonhos e o que pretendem para o futuro. – Neji explicou – Sou Hyuuga Neji, tenho 18 anos, o que eu gosto... – Neji fez uma cara extremamente pervertida, no que será, ou melhor, em quem será ele estava pensando... – Não gosto que me interrompam, meus sonhos... E o que eu pretendo para o futuro, também não interessa. ¬¬"

- Nossa! Descobrimos muito sobre você... – Riki comentou ironicamente com os outros.

- Huhu, realmente muito... Ou seja, só pela cara, já se percebe-se ser um pervertido... – Hayato falou, concordando com Riki.

- Parem de falar assim do sensei! Isso é mal! – Yuki exclamou, em defesa de Neji.

- Eu falei sem discussões! E comentários inúteis! Agora... – nessa hora Neji apontou para Riki – Você que se acha o sabichão, se apresente!

- Hum... Sou Setsunai Riki, tenho 12 anos, gosto de ler, escrever e treinar, não gosto que me incomodem quando estou no meu canto. Meu maior sonho é ser livre, não obedecer a ninguém, apenas a eu mesmo. Para o meu futuro, quero apenas ajeitar minha vida, o resto dane-se. É só isso que você quer? – ele se apresentou.

- Ótimo, você agora garota. – Neji disse, indicando Yuki com a cabeça.

- Certo! Sou Tsukasa Yuki, tenho 11 anos, mais mês que vem faço 12! Eu gosto de ler, escrever no meu diário, do Riki, de treinar e de ajudar as pessoas! Não gosto do Hayato, de brigar com o Hayato, de fofocas, encrencas... Muito menos de brigas sem sentido! Meu maior sonho é me tornar uma ninja-médica! Quero ajudar as pessoas, meus amigos, e familiares, ser útil para esse mundo... Pretendo para o meu futuro, me tornar uma ótima ninja-médica, e acertar toda a minha vida, sempre ajudando aos outros. – Yuki se apresentou.

- Hum, interessante... Agora sua vez, se apresente. – ele falou para Hayato.

- Hehe! Sou Tsukasa Hayato, tenho 12 anos, gosto de jogar vídeo-game, ver filmes, ajudar meu pai, comer, treinar, encher a Yuki... Não gosto da Yuki, e nem do Riki, apesar de considera-lo como irmão, também não gosto de atrasos. Meu maior sonho é me tornar um elite ANBU! Quero ajudar a proteger Konoha! Bom, meu futuro é me tornar um ANBU, só...

- Hum.. ótimo, agora que todos sabem pelo menos alguma coisa sobre o outro, eu irei fazer um teste de aprovação com vocês... – Neji começou, mais fora interrompido bruscamente por Hayato.

- Um teste? Mais por que? Nós já fizemos o teste na academia! Temos apenas que começar a treinar e cumprir as missões! – Hayato exclamou, nervossinho.

- Me deixe terminar de falar! Vocês podem ter passado na academia, mais não foram aprovados por mim. – Neji explicou – Eu irei apenas perguntar algumas coisas para vocês, quero que me respondam, apenas me respondam e o resto não se intrometam!

Os genins apenas concordaram com a cabeça, prestando atenção em Neji.

- Yuki, venha comigo por um momento. – Neji pediu. Eles foram até um canto afastado dos outros dois, Neji se virou para ela e perguntou:

- Yuki, o que você faria se pudesse salvar apenas um de seus amigos em morrer? Salvaria apenas um, ou salvaria os dois e correria o risco de morrer?

- Hum... tentaria salvar os dois, sem hesitar, apesar de tudo, Hayato é da minha família, não posso deixa-lo morrer, e o Riki é meu melhor amigo. – ela respondeu.

- E se fossem desconhecidos?

- Salvaria-os sem hesitar.

- Okay, fale para o Setsunai vir aqui. – Neji mandou.

- Está bem sensei. – Yuki voltou para perto dos outros e falou para Riki ir lá com o Neji.

Quando Riki foi até Neji, ele perguntou:

- Eu escolho tesoura, o que você escolhe? Pedra ou papel?

"_Qual é a real intenção dessa pergunta?"_ – Riki se perguntou. Ele juntou as duas mãos e olhou para o chão, pensando. _"Se eu jogar com a pedra, amassarei a tesoura e ganharei, se eu jogar com o papel serei cortado... O que isso tem haver no mundo ninja? Qual é a rela intenção disso tudo?"_

"_Agilidade, rapidez e certeza, é isso que você precisa numa espionagem, tem que ser rápido, como quando o vento passa por um papel, ser bastante arisco."_ – as palavras de Shikamaru ecoaram em sua cabeça.

"_Então é isso... Hehe, acho que já sei!"_

- O papel. – Riki respondeu depois de um tempo pensando.

- Por que o papel?

- Porque é preciso ter agilidade e rapidez para sair de um apuro, a pedra chamaria muita atenção, seria lerda, mal ela andaria, já o papel com o vento... Se pensarmos que o ninja é um papel, sabemos que ele não pode nem ser pego e nem descoberto, teria apenas que passar rapidamente. Ou seja, não venço como também não perco. – Riki respondeu, todo metido feitio dele.

- Chame o Hayato, é o ultimo. – Neji apenas o mandou chamar Hayato.

Hayato ao perceber que o amigo estava voltando, se levantou e foi em direção à ele, queria perguntar como ele tinha se saído, já que estava de mal com a Yuki, e não queria perguntar nada para ela também. Pois sabia que ela talvez não o responderia.

- E então? Como foi? – Hayato perguntou ao amigo.

- O sensei quer falar com você, acho melhor você ir. – Riki falou, não ia responder as perguntas de Hayato.

- Você não vai me responder Riki? – o garoto insistiu.

- Hayato-kun, não deixe o sensei esperando! – Yuki falou, o tratando como uma criança.

- Eu não sou uma criança Yuki-san! Vocês dois vão ver! – ele os ameaçou.

Hayato parou em frente ao sensei, emburrado.

- O que você quer? – Hayato perguntou para o sensei, grosso.

- Hum... Você muda de comportamento rápido, ne? – Neji perguntou à ele.

- O que você acha?

- É, muda mesmo. Vamos a sua primeira pergunta. – Neji começou – Então, o que você faria se visse Riki beijando a Yuki? – ele perguntou em tom malicioso.

Hayato olhou rapidamente para os dois, tão rápido que seu pescoço chegou a estralar. Ele ficou completamente sem graça ao perceber que Neji olhava o como ele estava agindo, divertindo-se com a situação.

- Você gosta dela, não é mesmo? – Neji perguntou para ele.

- Eu não gosto dela! Ela é irritante! – Hayato falou, cruzando os braços irritado.

- Okay, okay, não vou insistir. – ele falou rindo – Agora é serio. O que você acha mais útil? Rapidez ou Força?

- Hum, se você tem a força, ficara mais lerdo, já a rapidez ficara mais fraco, mais atingirá mais vezes seu oponente. Acho que é necessário os dois. Alguém rápido e forte ao mesmo tempo. É isso. – ele respondeu sem encara-lo, prestando atenção em Yuki e Riki, vendo se eles estavam próximos demais um do outro.

- Pode voltar para lá com os outros, eu já irei. – Neji falou.

- Graças à Kami-sama! – Hayato exclamou, indo rapidamente até os outros dois, e forçando para se sentar no meio deles.

- Aí Hayato! Pare de ser chato! – Yuki reclamou, estranhando-o.

Ele apenas mostrou a língua para ela.

Neji estava parado no mesmo lugar, pensando. Ele olhava a janela, parecia olhar além dela.

- É Hinata-sama, parece que você fará mais abstinências... – Neji comentou consigo mesmo.

Ele foi até os outros três ninjas, e deu a noticia.

- Vocês passaram...

Os três ninjas sorriram felizes com a noticia.

- Yuki, sobre ser ninja medica, podemos ver com a Hokage-sama, se conseguimos alguém. Vou falar com ela agora, irei perguntar à ela. E vocês dois, cuidarei do treinamento do Sabichão e do Baka. – Neji explicou – Bom, por hoje é só, quero vocês pontualmente as oito, em frente ao monumento dos Hokages. Podem ir.

Yuki saiu animadamente a frente dos outros dois, Riki e Hayato saíram conversando sobre como seria o treinamento com o "Neji-sensei".

Neji sentou-se, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Podia te-los reprovado-os, mais caiu em tentação, queria descobrir mais sobre aqueles três ninjas.

O gênio Hyuuga levantou-se, estava quase já na hora do almoço, ele achou melhor voltar para o clã Hyuuga, supôs que Hinata estaria esperando-o. Mais ele se lembrou que tinha que falar com a Hokage-sama, sobre a equipe 12 e ver se conseguia alguma ninja médica para ajudar no treinamento da Yuki.

ºOºOºOº

- Shizune-san, será que eu poderia falar com a Tsunade-sama? – Neji pediu.

- Hum... Suponho que seja sobre a equipe 12, certo? – Shizune perguntou, no que Neji confirmou com a cabeça – Certo, irei avisa-lá. – ela falou, antes de entrar pela porta do escritório da Hokage. Um tempo depois ela voltou com um porco cor-de-rosa em seus braços.

- Pode entrar, ela o espera. – ela disse.

Neji entrou pela porta, e viu a Hokage-sama com um monte de papeis sobre a sua mesa. Estava assinando, e algumas vezes conferia algo.

- E então? Como foi? – Tsunade perguntou assim que ele se pos diante dela.

- Eu os aprovei. – Neji falou, se sentando na cadeira que ela ofereceu com a mão – os três passaram, começaremos os treinamentos e as missões amanhã.

- Ótimo saber! Quem diria não? Hyuuga Neji com uma equipe de genins! – a Hokage exclamou divertida.

- Hum... É... Tenho apenas uma observação a fazer. Sobre a garota, Tsukasa Yuki, ela quer aprender ninjutsus médicos... Teria alguma ninja medica disponível? Meu negocio é Taijutsu. – Neji falou.

Tsunade levantou-se da sua cadeira, um tanto animada, era difícil ver logo de cara uma recém formada querer se ninja medica, ela se dirigiu para uma estante, abriu uma gaveta de onde tirou uma pasta verde.

- Hum... Vamos ver quem eu tenho aqui. Haruno Sakura, cumprindo missões com o time Kakashi, Yanamaka Ino, cumprindo missões com o time Asuna... Hum... Talvez... – ela deu um riso malicioso ao ler o próximo nome – Talvez você se dê bem com Hyuuga Hinata, acho que ela seria uma ótima sensei nessa área.

Neji quase caiu de uma cadeira, pela segunda vez naquele mesmo dia.

- Hinata? – ele perguntou, será que havia ouvido bem?

- Huhu, sim, sim. Lembra-se daquela missão que vocês fizeram juntos? A dos Ichibas? Você, quando terminou a luta com aquele Ichiba, mal podia andar, pelo que eu soube. Hinata cuidou de você, você até deu uma bela de uma surra no Ichiba. E apesar de ser chunin ainda, pelo que eu vejo, ela parece que passara com facilidade pelo exame jounin. Sem contar que ela é a única que eu tenho disponível nessa área. Para simplificar, é pegar ou largar... Mais uma ninja que desde a academia tem esse sonho, acho que você deveria aceitar Neji. – a sannin explicou.

- Certo, certo, eu fico com ela. – Neji se deu por vencido.

Tsunade sorriu, e começou a escrever em um pergaminho explicando sobre o papel da herdeira em meio à equipe 12, fechou-o e entregou a Neji, pedindo para que ele entregasse à prima, dizendo que assim que ela lesse ela entenderia. Neji voltou bastante pensativo à fazer seu caminho para o clã Hyuuga, com aquele envelope em mão.

ºOºOºOº

- Não acredito Neji! Nós iremos cuidar de uma equipe juntos! – Hinata exclamou assim que terminou de ler o conteúdo da carta de Tsunade.

- Hum... É o que parece Hinata... – Neji falou.

- Eu irei treinar ninjutsus médicos na Tsukasa Yuki e você cuidara do outros dois? – Hinata perguntou.

- Exatamente, como eu não sei nada de ninjutsus médicos, vou cuidar do treinamento dos outros dois. – ele respondeu.

Logo depois que eles almoçaram, Neji puxou Hinata para dar uma volta no jardim, com a intenção de mostrar a carta de Tsunade, e conversar com ela sobre a equipe. Neji primeiramente falou sobre cada um dos genins para ela, somente depois deu a carta para ela ler. Eles estavam sentados num banco de madeira, de frente para o lago do meio do enorme jardim do clã.

- Interessante, Tsunade-sama também escreveu aqui que cumpriremos as missões juntos, ou seja, passaremos mais tempo juntos! – a herdeira exclamou, feliz.

- Claro, nós dois, mais Hayato, Yuki e Riki, perfeito! – Neji exclamou ironicamente.

- Você é muito reclamão Neji. – Hinata afirmou rindo, já esperava essa reação dele.

- Arf! – ele cruzou os braços.

- Precisamos combinar os treinos, e tudo... Será duas ninjas médicas, um jounin e dois genins. – Hinata comentou.

- É precisamos combinar tudo, eu sei, mais não acha melhor deixarmos para outra hora?

- O que você pretende? – ela perguntou, encarando-o.

- Acabar com a sua abstinência. – ele respondeu, enlaçando-a pela cintura, e beijando-a logo em seguida.

Eles beijaram-se longa e apaixonadamente. Hinata já tinha se acostumado com as surpresas vinda dele. Neji não era de falar muito, e sim de agir. A paixão que ele a beijava, era impossível de se negar, ele a amava muito.

Passaram a tarde se beijando, conversando e se beijando... Falaram sobre a equipe que os dois liderariam juntos. Quando o sol já estava quase sumindo entraram na mansão. Cada um foi tomar banho, e depois foram jantar, contar sobre a mais nova "missão" de Hinata. Hiashi ficou muito excitado ao saber que ela iria treinar uma ninja, podia se perceber que a herdeira já estava progredindo bastante, era muito bom isso, diante do conselho. Depois do jantar, Hinata subiu para os eu quarto para ajeitar algumas coisas, amanhã seria um dia cheio. Preparou apenas a sua roupa ninja, acordaria mais cedo amanhã para arrumar o resto.

ºOºOºOº

Logo que amanheceu, Neji se levantou, tomou uma ducha fria para acordar melhor e foi acordar Hinata, achando que ela estaria dormindo ainda. Ele não bateu na porta, apenas entrou, achando que ela continuava deitada. Neji teve uma visão que não esperava. Hinata parecia estar acordada já há bastante tempo. Estava apenas vestida com a sua blusa preta e sua calça. Estava contando algumas kunais que se encontravam em cima de sua cama, já arrumada. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo frouxo. E não parecia surpresa com a presença dele ali, era como se já o esperasse.

- Já acordada Hina? – Neji perguntou fechando a porta ao entrar.

- Sim... Estava arrumando algumas coisas. – ela respondeu, pegando as kunais e colocando na bolsinha.

- Hum... Eu ia te acordar para o café, mais vejo que já não é mais necessário. – ele conclui, dando meia volta e já pegando na maçaneta da porta.

- Neji? – a kunochi o chamou.

- Hum? – ele tirou a mão da maçaneta e virou para encara-lá.

- Não está se esquecendo de alguma coisa, não? – ela perguntou "inocentimente".

- Achei que nunca fosse perguntar.

Neji se aproximou rapidamente dela, no que ela com um riso, se afastou encostando na parede, ficando a parede, Hinata e Neji. Ele segurou as duas mãos dela na parede, e com um riso um tanto malicioso se aproximou para beija-lá. Neji a beijou com paixão, ela o correspondeu com a mesma intensidade. Pararam por falta de ar, e também antes que Hanabi viesse xeretar algo. Neji riu pelo canto da boca. Hinata o encarou feliz. Ela colocou a blusa de ninja e ajeitou rapidamente os cabelos. Desceram para o café os dois juntos, de mãos dadas.

ºOºOºOº

- Então cuidaram de uma equipe juntos, é? – Hiashi perguntou aos dois.

Estavam sentados na mesa do café da manhã. Hanabi, Hiashi, Hinata e Neji.

- Hum... Sim, por ordem da Tsunade-sama, Hinata ensinará ninjutsu médico para a Tsukasa. – Neji respondeu.

- Isso é muito promissor! – Hiashi exclamou.

- Vocês irão passar mais tempo juntos! Será que não enjoam um do outro? – Hanabi perguntou.

- Não! – Neji respondeu, cruzando os braços.

Hinata apenas riu, sabia que Hanabi adorava encher Neji.

- Também participarei das missões, para dar apoio médico. – Hinata acrescentou.

Logo que eles terminaram de tomar o café, foram acabar de se arrumar, Hanabi teria uma missão também. Saíram, indo ao ponto de encontro. Em frente ao monumento dos Hokages.

Depois de um tempo esperando os três genins, Neji começou a se irritar.

- Eles estão demorando! – Neji exclamou irritado, eram já oito e dez.

- Não se preocupe, Neji, logo eles vêm. – Hinata disse.

- Desisto! – ele exclamou, se aproximando dela.

- O que vai fazer? – ela perguntou, apesar de já saber a resposta.

- Ora, não é óbvio? – Neji falou, rindo pelo canto da boca.

- Acho que não é uma boa hora. – Hinata afirmou, se afastando.

- Por quê?

- Olhe para trás.

Neji se virou, e atrás dele estavam Riki, Hayato e Yuki, olhando a cena boquiabertos.

Os três genins encaravam Neji. Yuki parecia interessada em Hinata, que estava atrás dele. Assim que os dois genins perceberam uma presença feminina, pararam de olhar Neji e se focaram em Hinata, começando a babar...

- Uau! Quem é ela? – Hayato foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

Neji encarou-o por um momento, quem sabe se ele respondesse sairia dessa encrenca.

- Hyuuga Hinata, irá ensinar ninjutsus médicos para Yuki... – ele começou a responder, mais o genin o interrompeu.

- Posso ser ninja médico também? – ele perguntou, olhando Hinata.

Hinata encarou Neji, que fazia uma cara de pura raiva, riu da cara dele, e se virou para Hayato, perguntando:

- Por que quer ser ninja médico? – ela perguntou gentilmente a ele.

- Porque quero ter uma sensei tão gata como você, não um cara todo acabado como ele! – Hayato respondeu, apontando Neji.

- Ora seu piralho! Veja como fala com ela e o que fala de mim! Você está pedindo para apanhar! – Neji falou ameaçadoramente.

- Neji, quer se acalmar! São apenas crianças. – Hinata pediu, rindo.

- Não vou deixar esse genin de meia tijela te cantar, Hina! – ele exclamou, ainda raivoso.

- Quem é o genin de meia tijela aqui? Sensei baka! – Hayato revidou, gritando histericamente.

- Quer ficar quieto seu bocó! – Yuki falou, dando um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Não me bata Yuki-san! Não tenho culpa se tempo um sensei baka! – ele exclamou passando a mão no galo.

- Querem parar vocês dois! Mal nos encontramos e vocês já estão brigando! – Neji resmungou, olhando raivosamente para Hayato.

- Hyuugas? O que vocês são? Irmãos? – Riki perguntou sem dar atenção à Hayato e Yuki, já estava acostumado com os dois brigando.

- Primo... – Hinata começou a responde-lo, mais Neji se meteu no meio e acrescentou:

- E noivos. – ele falou todo convencido.

Os três genins encararam boquiabertos novamente os dois.

- Noivos? – os três perguntaram em uníssono.

- Algum problema com isso? – Neji perguntou grosseiramente.

- Não, não... Nada não! – Riki respondeu rapidamente.

Yuki concordou com ele, e Hayato permaneceu quieto, olhando Hinata, que agora se encontrava ao lado de Neji.

- Como você conseguiu? – ele perguntou.

- Isso não é do seu interesse! – Neji respondeu bravo.

- Coisas de clã. – Hinata respondeu, olhando Neji pelo canto do olho, repreendendo-o.

- Então é um casamento arranjado é? – ele perguntou.

- Já falei que não é da sua conta! Garoto chato!

- Sim, e não. – a Hyuuga respondeu.

- Hum... Então quer dizer que vocês se gostam de verdade? – dessa vez foi Yuki que perguntou.

- Sim! – Neji respondeu, feliz?

- É... – Hinata respondeu ficando vermelha.

- Peraí, então foi por isso que você riu todo malicioso quando estava falando do que gostava ontem é? – Riki se intrometeu no meio também.

- Você não me falou nada sobre isso Neji... – Hinata se virou para encara-lo.

Neji não a olhou, apenas encarou Riki raivosamente.

- É. – ele respondeu – Agora já chega! Vocês são muito xeretas! Vamos, nos acompanhem até o campo 8. Temos que falar algumas coisas sobre o treinamento! Chega de conversa furada! – Neji falou autoritário.

Os genins seguiram Neji e Hinata até o campo de treinamento 8, que hoje estava vazio, era o campo que Hinata usava para os seus treinos com a extinta equipe 8, que agora era time Kurenai.

fim do capitulo 13


	14. Capitulo: Começando o treinamento!

14º Capitulo: Começando o treinamento, "Você ainda irá me pagar pelo que fez

**14º Capitulo: Começando o treinamento, "Você ainda irá me pagar pelo que fez!"**

Eles chegaram até o campo de treinamento 8, sentaram-se nuns troncos, Neji ia conversar com eles antes de começar o treinamento.

- Bom, como todos estão reunidos, vou dar a voz para a Hinata para ela se apresentar para vocês. Vocês não precisam se reapresentar, eu já falei tudo para ela. – Neji começou.

Ele se sentou e Hinata se levantou, começou:

- Bom, eu irei me apresentar para vocês, como o Neji disse, ele já me falou tudo sobre vocês. Por isso não se preocupem. Sou Hyuuga Hinata, tenho 17 anos, sou a herdeira do meu clã... Gosto de várias coisas... Como também não gosto de diversas outras. Meu sonho é ser reconhecida pelo meu clã...

- Coisa que já está acontecendo...

- Uma coisa que eu não gosto, que eu não citei é que não gosto muito de ser interrompida. – ela afirmou, olhando de esguelha para Neji – Pretendo para o meu futuro, ajudar com os meus ninjutsus médicos Konoha, e também, assumir o clã, com Neji ao meu lado. – ela se apresentou aos outros três, Yuki e Hayato prestaram mais atenção que Riki, que parecia se interessar mais numa nuvem lá no céu, no que a Hyuuga tinha a dizer.

- Agora que a Hinata já se apresentou, vamos acertar apenas algumas coisas sobre o treinamento de vocês, já voltamos. – Neji falou, puxando Hinata para baixo de uma arvore.

Os três genins ficaram observando a conversa deles...

- Parece que vamos ter problemas com aquele Hayato. – Neji disse.

- Neji, ele apenas...

- Hina, não vou deixar um genin de meia pataca te cantar! – ele exclamou bravo, cruzando os braços.

- Aí, aí, está bem, está bem!

...mais no fim acabaram por se conversar entre eles.

- Não sabia que o Neji-sensei já era comprometido... – Riki comentou, quebrando o silencio entre eles.

- Ela parece ser legal, a Hinata-sensei. – Yuki disse, olhando Hinata.

- Põe legal nisso, a palavra certa, acho que seria divina, isso sim! – Hayato exclamou.

- Deixa o Neji-sensei ouvir você falando isso... – Yuki falou em defesa de Neji e Hinata.

- Aquele baka não é de nada... Não sei como foi que ele conseguiu aquela... – Hayato ia continuar mais nesse exato momento, Neji parou na frente dele, olhando-o com uma sobrancelha erguida, querendo que ele terminasse de dizer o que tinha começado.

- Sobre o que vocês estavam falando? – Neji quis saber.

- Nada, nada! Nada não Neji-sensei. – Hayato se apressou a responder.

- Hum, okay. Vocês dois venham comigo para aquele lado, tem um ótimo espaço para se treinar Taijutsu. – Neji falou para os dois garotos apontando um ligar onde se tinha um pouco de sol – Hina, acho que você irá se dar bem com a Yuki embaixo daquela arvore. – Neji se dirigiu para Hinata, indicando com a cabeça uma grande arvore, onde se tinha um solzinho fraco.

- Minha arvore preferida Neji! Como adivinhou? – ela perguntou para ele, com os olhos brilhando. Neji deu de ombros dando um fraco sorriso para a sua amada – Venha comigo Yuki-chan. – Hinata pediu, no que a garota a seguiu.

Neji ficou com Hayato e Riki, embaixo do fraco sol de inverno. Estava mostrando algumas técnicas de taijutsu para os dois. Hinata ficou com Yuki embaixo da "sua" arvore. Estavam com um pergaminho aberto, e no conteúdo da sua bolsa podia se perceber vários outros pergaminhos. Ela explicava para Yuki o modo certo de concentrar chakra, para que não ferisse nem machucasse seu paciente. Yuki prestava bastante atenção em cada palavra que a sua sensei dizia.

Quando deu mais ou menos a hora do almoço, Hinata disse que já bastava pela manhã o que elas tinham praticado. Yuki tinha usado bastante chakra tentando curar um peixe, que Hinata tinha conjurado. A jovem herdeira Hyuuga começou a olhar o treinamento que Neji dava para os dois. Treinavam um golpe com bastante esforço, pelo menos os dois genins. Yuki se encostou na arvore, e também observou-os.

- Parecem estar se esforçando bastante não? – Hinata perguntou para Yuki.

- Hum... Riki parece estar já bastante cansado. Agora Hayato... Continua com a mesma energia de sempre... – Yuki respondeu.

- Yuki-chan parece ter passado bastante tempo com eles, para saber qual está mais cansado que o outro.

- Hinata-sensei, nunca me dei bem com as meninas da academia, apenas com esses dois... Elas diziam que eu era muito brutal... Mais nunca liguei.

- Deve ter sido um tempo difícil para você.

- Até que não foi... Eu e Hayato apesar de discutirmos sempre, ele sempre esteve ao meu lado. Quando as meninas me provocavam, Hayato sempre as repreendia. Antes ele fazia muito sucesso com elas, mais no fim, ele acabou por negar a todas, apenas para me deixar livre delas. – Yuki disse, olhando Hayato.

- Hayato-kun parece ser boa pessoa...

- Ele é. Apesar do jeito meio der dele... Agora o Riki apesar dele ser bastante quieto, ele é um ótimo confidente, diria que ele é meu melhor amigo. Sempre que acontecia algo na minha família, ele sempre me apoiava, era como se ele abrisse meus olhos, sempre gostei de conversar com ele. E na academia, ele batia nos garotos que me provocavam, Hayato sempre o ajudava... Devo muito à esses dois! Por isso, quero me tornar ninja médica, para o caso for preciso ajudá-los.

- Você não consegue defende-los não é?

- Eles são muito mais fortes que eu, jamais defenderia-os, por isso, se eu me tornar ninja médica posso ajudá-los a se curarem no campo de batalha... – ela falou, voltando a olhar os três.

Neji tinha ensinado para eles um golpe de taijutsu, parecia ser fácil de início, mais não era nem um pouco. Tinha que se concentrar chakra em apenas uma parte da mão. Era meio que um controle de chakra que eles estavam fazendo, já que não conseguiam fazer o golpe perfeitamente. Riki, exausto caiu deitado na grama, estava na hora de descansar. Hayato continuou de pé, repetindo o movimento. Parou apenas quando Neji mandou. Os três foram para a mesma arvore onde Yuki e Hinata, agora descansavam. Neji sentou-se próximo à Hinata, enquanto Hayato e Riki sentaram-se um de cada lado da Yuki.

- Beba um pouco de água Neji. – Hinata falou, estendendo um cantil para ele. Logo depois jogou outros dois para Yuki, para ela dar para Hayato e Riki. Ela deu um para Hayato que pegou na mesma hora, e teve que cutucar Riki, pois ele parecia já ter cochilado.

- Apesar do sol estar fraco, é bastante cansativo para esses dois. – Neji comentou com Hinata.

- Ora Neji-sensei, não me diga que você não está cansado! – Hayato falou.

- Não estou não! Apenas os treinamentos, ou com o Hiashi-sama ou com a Hinata são capazes de me cansar! – Neji falou, antes de tomar um pouco de água do cantil – Hinata, você bebeu água desse cantil?

- Uhun. Como sabe? – Hinata perguntou para ele.

- Está com o gosto da sua boca. – ele respondeu, galanteador.

Hinata ficou vermelha, ela ia falar alguma coisa para ele, mais Riki à interrompeu.

- Hum... Quem é Hiashi-sama? – Riki quis saber.

- Meu pai. – Hinata respondeu.

- Uhuh! Ele treina com o sogrão! – Hayato exclamou divertido.

- Aí! Mais que genin mais chato! – Neji exclamou.

- O que você treina com a Hinata-sensei? Treina para o casamento? – Hayato provocou-o ainda mais.

Hinata nessa hora ficou vermelha de vergonha, Neji também ficou, mais não se sabia ao certo se era de raiva ou de vergonha.

- Ora seu piralho! Minha paciência tem limites!

- Parece que eu ainda não cheguei ao seu limite!

- Hayato, por favor, fique quieto! – Yuki mandou, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Está bem Yuki-san... – Hayato falou, muchinho.

Ainda se podia ver um pouco de neve na grama, mais basicamente ela já estava quase sumindo, a primavera chegava de mansinho em Konoha.

Depois de um tempo, Hayato encarou Yuki por um momento e perguntou:

- Como foi seu início de treinamento Yuki-san?

Yuki encarou-o, analisando a pergunta e o perguntador, no caso Hayato, depois de um tempo ela respondeu:

- Foi tranqüilo, Hinata-sensei é bastante legal, é uma ótima sensei. – ela respondeu – Como foi com o Neji-sensei?

- Ele é bastante chato, mais pelo menos, é o que dizem dele, ele é um gênio. – ele respondeu, dando de ombros e bebendo um pouco da água do seu cantil logo em seguida.

Neji, que olhava atravessado para os dois Tsukasas, prestava atenção na conversa. Ele chamou a atenção dos três, Hayato, Yuki e Riki, que estava cochilando.

- Vocês três, vão encher os cantis e pegar algumas frutas, esse será o nosso almoço de hoje, vou deixar por conta de vocês, é a sua primeira missão. – Neji ordenou.

Hayato e Yuki se levantaram rapidamente, Riki se levantou lentamente, cambaleante.

- Vocês têm uma hora para pegarem tudo. – o gênio Hyuuga decretou.

- Boa sorte! – Hinata desejou aos três.

Os genins sumiram num piscar, pulando de arvore em arvore, adentrando a mata, se afastando dos dois Hyuugas, que permaneceram sentados no mesmo lugar.

Hinata encarou Neji ao perceber que os ninjas tinham se afastado, Neji a encarou também, malicia e desejo podiam se perceber no seu olhar. Eles estavam sozinhos...

- Qual é a sua real intenção Neji? – Hinata perguntou inocentemente, como se não soubesse de nada...

- Quero apenas descansar... – Neji disse, sem deixar de encara-lá.

- Oh, sei, apenas descansar. – Hinata falou, um tanto sarcástica.

- Dúvida? – ele perguntou, se aproximando um pouco mais.

- Não! Jamais duvidaria de você, Neji. – ela respondeu, se afastando dele, com um sorriso.

- Está me provocando Hina? – ele perguntou a encurralando em um tronco de arvore.

- Neji, jamais faria uma coisa dessas com você, querido. – ela respondeu umedecendo os lábios.

- Como você consegue? – Neji perguntou.

- Hum?

- Como você consegue me fazer te desejar cada vez mais? Me fazer te amar cada vez com mais intensidade? – Neji perguntou à ela.

- Hum... Talvez seja porque eu te amo também...

- Hinata...

- Quer calar essa boca e me beijar logo? – ela falou, autoritária.

Neji sorriu pelo canto da boca, a enlaçou pela cintura, e antes de tomar aqueles lábios tentadores para ele, disse:

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, minha princesa.

ºOºOºOº

Enquanto isso...

- Eu vou pegar a água, vocês dois peguem as frutas. – Riki falou.

- Tente não dormir! – Hayato o provocou.

- Não vou dormir, é por isso que eu quero pegar a água, para tacar um pouco em mim, quem sabe eu acorde! – Riki falou, se afastando dos dois.

- Pelo menos ainda continua lúcido... – Yuki comentou com Hayato.

- É, pelo menos isso. – Hayato concordou com ela – Yuki-san, eu vou subir nessa macieira, vou pega as maças antes dela chegarem no chão e as coloca na cesta, okay?

- Hum... Está bem.

Hayato subiu velozmente na arvore de maças, começou à taca-las para a Yuki que colocava na cesta que Neji tinha dado para eles, sem nenhum dano, antes que caíssem no chão ela as pegava. Yuki sabia que Hayato era bastante rápido e ágil, por isso não hesitou em deixar que ele subisse na arvore. Sabia também que ele estava maneirando em jogar as maças, ela era mais devagar que ele.

Depois de um tempo, ele parou de tacar as maças, Yuki olhava para cima esperando que ele tacasse mais, como ele não tacou mais nenhuma maça, ela o chamou.

- Hayato? Você está aí? – ela perguntou, tentando vê-lo por entre as folhagens.

Ele não respondeu. Yuki deixou a cesta cheia de maças embaixo da arvore e subiu na mesma, ela pode ver algo que não esperava...

Hayato estava sentado folgadamente no galho, comendo uma maça vermelhinha.

- Hayato! Temos que levar as frutas para o Neji-sensei e a Hinata-sensei! – ela exclamou raivosamente.

- Arf! Eu estou com fome Yuki-san! – ele revidou, mordendo a maça.

- Seu baka de meia tijela! Neji-sensei deve estar esperando...

- Acho que não... Deve estar nos amassos com a Hinata-sensei. – ele a cortou.

- Não diga besteiras! Eles não iam namorar em trabalho... Iam? – ela afirmou, com uma pitada de dúvidas – Agora você, desça desse galho! Não me obrigue à ir até você!

- Eu irei terminar a minha maça, desça você, antes que você caia! – Hayato falou.

Yuki bufou de raiva.

- Ora seu... seu... Está me chamando de estorvo, é? Pois você vai ver o que eu posso fazer seu baka! – ela exclamou, toda raivosa.

Yuki começou a andar pelo galho, em direção a Hayato que permanecia sentado, comendo a sua maça. Fingia mal se importar, mais estava de olho em cada movimento da prima. Foi aí que aconteceu o que ele temia. Yuki se desequilibrou.

- Droga! – Hayato exclamou.

Ele largou a maça e pegou rapidamente impulso no tronco da arvore. Ele era rápido. Conseguiu pega-lá antes que ela caísse na grama molhada. Rolaram pela grama, Hayato levou todo o impacto da queda, mais nem ligou. Quando pararam, Yuki estava deitada ilesa na grama, com Hayato por cima dela, segurando a sua cintura e uma mão dela.

- Yuki-san... Você está... bem? – ele perguntou um tanto temeroso, olhando para ela.

Quando percebeu na posição em que eles estavam, levantou-se num pulo, se afastando da prima, um tanto vermelho. Ela permaneceu deitada na mesma posição que ele a tinha deixado.

- Hai...Eu estou bem sim... – ela respondeu – Obrigada Hayato. – ela agradeceu, finamente se levantando.

- Hehe, não foi nada... – ele disse, colocando as braços atrás do pescoço.

A kunochi se aproximou mais dele, e deu um suave beijo em sua bochecha, o deixando um tanto vermelho e sem ação.

- Devíamos ir não? – ela falou pegando a cesta.

Hayato balançou a cabeça exageradamente.

- É... – ele a encarou – Deixe que eu levo a cesta Yuki-san...

Ela ia dizer que podia levar muito bem sozinha, mais um falhar de folhas, fez com que ela se distraísse e Hayato pegasse a cesta rapidamente da mão dela. Era Riki.

- Pegaram tudo? – ele perguntou para os dois Tsukasas. Estava com os cinco cantis enrolados pelo corpo.

- Pegamos sim, e você Riki? Pegou tudo também? – Hayato respondeu ao amigo, no que perguntou também.

- Uhun, peguei tudo sim. É só voltarmos agora, faltam ainda quinze minutos. – Riki respondeu.

- Vamos então, melhor adiantados que em cima da hora. – Yuki filosofou.

Os três genins voltaram na maior calmaria para onde os seus senseis o esperavam.

- Neji, você quer parar? Eles já devem estar voltando! – Hinata pediu entre risos, Neji a beijava no pescoço.

- Hum... Okay! – Neji acabou-se por obedecer. ( Ele faz tudo por ela, Neji casa comigo! ¬¬" Samara baka!)

Hinata ajeitou o cabelo que estava meio que bagunçado, e subiu o zíper da blusa. Neji ajeitou melhor os cabelos e colocou novamente a bandana da folha, que ele tinha tirado. Hinata sentou-se disciplente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Neji colocou a cabeça no ombro dela, como se estivesse quase dormindo. Ou seja, ninguém perceberia que os dois tinham se beijado o tempo que os genins estiveram fora.

Os três apareceram, como Hinata tinha suspeitado, Yuki estava de mãos vazias, Riki estava com os cinco cantis, e Hayato trazia a cesta, cheia de maças. Hinata cutucou Neji (teatro básico), avisando que os genins tinham voltado.

- Você foram rápidos, chegaram oito minutos antes do prazo, isso é bom... – Neji falou, retomando sua postura.

- Tiveram algum contratempo? – Hinata perguntou, principalmente à Yuki e Hayato.

Riki continuava com a mesma expressão de cansaço, porem, já parecia estar mais acordado. Já Hayato sorria um tanto abobadamente e Yuki, permanecia no mundo da lua, a cena de ele a salvara, voltava na sua mente como um filme.

- Está tudo bem! – Hayato e Yuki exclamaram rapidamente juntos.

- É... Está tudo certo ¬¬" – Riki falou, concordando com os Tsukasas.

- Hum... Então podem comer. – Neji falou.

Hayato colocou a cesta com frutas no meio do grupo. Eles comeram conversando sobre várias coisas, principalmente missões e treinamentos.

- Vocês irão começar por rank D, depois C e B, e quem sabe depois de alguns anos de treinamento, possam cumprir missões de rank A. – Neji falou para o grupo.

- Não quero ter que fazer missões de rank A! – Hayato exclamou um tanto irritado.

- Não? – Yuki estranhou.

- Óbvio que não! Quero cumprir missões de rank S! – ele exclamou todo convencido.

- Vai demorar... – Riki falou.

- Não vai demorar não! Irei me tornar um anbu rapidinho! Você vai ver!

- Missões de rank S... Não demorei muito para cumprir minha primeira. – Neji comentou entre o grupo.

- Claro que não ne? Gênio Hyuuga. – Hinata falou, sarcasticamente.

- Hehe, mais aí tem uma diferença. Você não é um gênio. – Neji disse para Hayato.

- Mais e daí? Com esforço eu vou conseguir! Eu tenho que conseguir! – Hayato falou.

- Ele, meio que não lembra o Lee? – Neji perguntou para Hinata.

- Ah, de um certo ângulo...

- Eu vou virar um anbu, vocês vão ver!

- Hayato baka, você é muito convencido. – Yuki disse, revirando os olhos.

- E não é só porque eu quero, não me esqueci da promessa que eu te fiz Yuki-san. Tenho que ficar forte de qualquer jeito. – ele falou, olhando nos olhos de Yuki.

- Hayato! Aquilo foi a cinco anos! Eu já tinha quase me esquecido! – Yuki exclamou, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo muito importante.

- Eu ainda me lembro Yuki-san, não vou deixar aquilo acontecer novamente. – Hayato falou serio – Prometi tanto a você, quanto a mim mesmo. Aquilo não vai acontecer novamente eu não vou deixar!

- Eu já estou cansada de te falar, não precisa! Não vai acontecer novamente... Vou aprender a me defender sozinha, é isso que eu estou fazendo. – Yuki afirmou.

- Yuki-san, por mais que briguemos, e temos nossas discusões, você é importante para mim, é por isso que eu vou te proteger, custe o que custar!

- Hayato onii-san, eu... – Yuki começou. Mais Hayato a cortou, um tanto grosseiramente.

- Pare com isso! Não sou seu irmão, sou seu primo, primo! – ele exclamou, tacando a maça no chão.

- Vocês querem se acalmar, Hayato, volte aqui... Temos que continuar o treinamento! – Neji falou, assim que percebeu o genin se afastando.

- Neji-sensei, deixa ele... É melhor... – Yuki pediu, se levantando.

- O que aconteceu Yuki-chan? Hayato-kun ficou nervoso tão de repente... – Hinata perguntou, puxando Neji para ele se sentar novamente.

- Eu vou contar a vocês, afinal, agora vamos estar sempre juntos, como uma família, assim por dizer. – Yuki disse, voltando a se sentar.

Yuki começou a contar sobre a sua infância e a de Hayato para Neji e Hinata, Riki dormia tranquilamente encostado no tronco da arvore.

_Flashback on_

_Hayato estava deitado em uma cama de hospital, sua cabeça estava enfaixada. Ele permanecia desacordado. Yuki estava ao seu lado, em uma cadeira de rodas, apertava a mão dele, na esperança que ele acordasse. Já estava à mais de uma semana desacordado._

_Uma semana já se tinha passado desde a destruição de Konoha, planejada por Orochimaru. A vila da folha se reerguia, mais ainda sim, eram bastante feridos e pessoas se recuperando. Hayato tinha tentado bravamente proteger Yuki, mais acabou por ser golpeado na cabeça, ficando desacordado. Yuki, não parecia ter sido feriada gravemente, porem, estava sem movimentos na perna, gengutsu. Hayato permaneceu desacordado desde então, com Yuki sempre ao seu lado._

_Hayato estava acordado já a bastante tempo, mais ou menos uns dez minutos, porem, permaneceu de olhos fechados e com a respiração tranqüila, quem segurava com tanta força a sua mão? Ele se perguntava._

_- Eu prometo Yuki-san, da próxima vez eu irei te proteger, não importa como. – ele afirmou sem abrir os olhos._

_- Hayato onni-san, __você__..._

_- Yuki-san, você quer parar com esse onii-san, não sou seu irmão! Sou seu primo! – ele resmungou._

_Yuki respirou aliviada, sabia que ele sempre reclamava quando estava bem._

_- Vou chamar a enfermeira. – ela falou, antes de sair, com a cadeira._

_Yuki demorou quase um ano para voltar a andar normalmente, Hayato sempre a ajudou nos seus exercícios, sempre a apoiou para que ela não parasse, para que ela não desistisse. Entre brigas e ajudas, um laço muito forte e grande cresceu entre os dois... Um laço que permanece até hoje..._

_Flashback end_

Depois que ela terminou de contar, Neji e Hinata se encaram, e depois tornaram a encarar Yuki.

- Você teve uma infância difícil Yuki-chan. – Hinata disse, depois de um tempo.

- Não foi difícil Hinata-sensei, sempre tive apoio... Nunca estive sozinha, apenas foram alguns contratempos... – Yuki falou, dando de ombros.

- Vou chamar o Hayato. Vou falar com ele... – Neji disse, se levantando.

- Hayato é difícil de se lidar, ele não aceita muito que os outros falem com ele. – ela falou, um tanto temerosa.

- Tudo bem, eu também sou difícil de se lidar, não se preocupe. – Neji falou, se afastando.

- Como é o Neji-sensei? – Yuki perguntou depois de um tempo à Hinata.

- Neji, como ele disse, é um tanto difícil de se lidar... Ele sempre foi um mistério para mim, saber o que ele está pensando. Nunca fomos tão próximos... – Hinata respondeu, ajeitando o cabelo.

- Mais vocês parecem ser bastante próximos... Ele até te chama de Hina! – Yuki exclamou, sem entender o que a sua sensei queria dizer.

- Digo... – Hinata corrigiu-se – Agora nós somos próximos. Mas anteriormente, não nos dávamos muito bem... Tudo por causa de uma coisa mal explicada.

- Você também sofreu na sua infância Hinata-sensei?

- Não, quero dizer, não tanto quanto você. Tive uma grande pressão sobre o meu clã. Como sou a herdeira, tenho que tornar forte, bastante forte. E eu nunca consegui ser assim. Quem mais se destacou no clã Hyuuga, foi o Neji, conhecido por Gênio Hyuuga. Mais, ele aprendeu tudo sozinho. Quando nós nos vimos pela primeira vez, parecia que íamos nos dar bem, foi no meu aniversário de três anos. Mais, um ninja me raptou quando eu era pequena, meu o matou. Mais para evitar uma guerra, os ninjas do lado dele, queriam o corpo do meu pai. O clã Hyuuga é dividido em bouke e souke. A souke é superior, a bouke, apenas obedece a souke. Meu pai tinha um irmão gêmio. Ele foi no lugar do meu pai, para salvar o segredo do clã, e Konoha de uma guerra. Mais, ele era o pai do Neji, e Neji alimentou um ódio pela souke, quis se tornar o melhor, para que eles o vissem, como um gênio, um verdadeiro souke. No chunin shiken, ele descobriu toda a verdade, que seu pai tinha se oferecido. Não havia sido morto. Então, Neji aos poucos foi se reaproximando. No fim, estamos bem. Mais, tive vários treinamentos difíceis, mais sempre me reergui e aqui estou, contando a minha história e a história do Neji para você, minha pequena. – Hinata contou um resumão da sua infância.

Enquanto isso...

Hayato tinha subido em uma arvore, observava o céu, pensando. Do nada, Neji apareceu na frente dele, em cima do mesmo galho. Ele era um gênio mesmo, Hayato nem tinha notado a sua presença. Neji o encarou por um momento, e disse:

- Yuki-chan nos contou tudo.

- Vocês não precisavam saber sobre isso! – Hayato exclamou, resmungão.

- Ela está muito agradecida pelo que você fez, e tentou fazer por ela. Ainda sim, ela está agradecida pelo seu apoio, e pela sua ajuda. – Neji falou, seriamente.

Hayato encarou por um momento, e olhou para o céu, um pássaro passou voando. Ele tornou a encarar o sensei, e para surpresa de Neji, ele começou a falar:

- Eu fiz o que pude para ajudar a Yuki-san, achei que ela ia ficar feliz.

Neji olhou para o céu e depois olhou Hayato. Ficaram um momento em silencio, quando Neji comentou.

- Eu me arrependo até hoje de não ter ajudado-a, quando ela mais precisou de apoio, agia como se ela nem ao menos existisse...

- Ajudar a quem? – o genin perguntou um tanto curioso.

- A Hinata. Ambos, tivemos uma infância difícil. De início, parecia que íamos nos dar super bem, íamos ser amigos... Mais, não foi bem assim. No terceiro aniversário dela, ela foi raptada, Hiashi-sama... – Neji começou, falando.

- Seu sogrão. – Hayato falou divertido.

- Odeio que me interrompam! – Neji falou bravo, Hayato deu uma encolhidinha no galho – Mais continuando... Mais Hiashi-sama, o matou, descobriu que era o ninja que tinha vindo fazer uma aliança com Konoha, para evitar a guerra. Os partidários dele, propuserram que, Hiashi-sama, seu corpo morto, fosse entregue à eles. Eles queriam o segredo da nossa linhagem avançada, o Byakugan. Mais meu pai, irmão gêmio de Hiashi-sama se ofereceu para ser entregue no lugar do meu tio. Meu tio, a principio recusou, mais eles o sedaram, e meu pai foi morto por vontade própria. Por pertencermos a bouke, os segredos do Byakugan foram selados. Esse é um selo que recebemos, os boukes. Então eu não sabia dessa história, achei que a souke tinha matado meu pai porque ele era necessário, como se fosse algo que você precisa perder para salvar algo importante. Eu alimentei um ódio enorme pela souke. Mais eu fui crescendo, e aos poucos começei a perceber, como eu podia odia-lá? – Neji falou, se referindo a Hinata – Algo tão puro, que não tinha culpa de nada. Estava agindo como um covarde, mais por causa do orgulho, continue, apesar de meu subconsciente brigar sempre comigo. Foi aí que percebi, apesar dela ser da souke, ela sofria. Mais ela se esforçava para melhorar... Mais nunca era o suficiente, e ela se esforçava cada vez mais. Passei a admira-lá, a observar a força de vontade que ela tentava por tudo ser melhor. Meu dever, desde que eu nasci é protege-lá, o bouke sempre tem que proteger um souke, mais nunca assumi essa minha posição. Mais aí, teve o exame chunin. Nós tivemos que lutar. Eu não queria machuca-lá, machucar algo tão puro, era covardia. Tentei fazer com que ela desistisse da luta, a machuquei com palavras. Mais ainda sim, um baka a fez continuar, acabamos por lutar, eu a feria cruelmente, e covardemente. Mais eu precisava fazer isso, precisava passar por essa fase. Mais, no fim ela sempre se reerguia, fiz de tudo para evitar qualquer ponto vital, mais tive que dar um golpe, que eu sei que ela pararia. Ela parou, eu venci, mais... Não foi uma vitória boa, pelo menos não para mim. Depois, na terceira fase, eu perdi, mais foi a que eu acho que mais ganhei, descobri toda a verdade. Finalmente pude fazer o que tanto queria, me aproximar, ganhar a confiança dela. Hiashi-sama permitiu que treinássemos juntos, pude ajuda-lá. Disso nasceu uma amizade, mais no fim, estamos noivos. Você, ninguém te impediu de ficar longe da Yuki, nenhuma separação de família, nem seu orgulho. Tenho inveja de você, queria ter podido passar a minha infância ao lado dela. – Neji terminou, contando sua história também.

Hayato prestou atenção em cada palavra que o sensei tinha dito.

- Você teve uma infância nada fácil, Neji-sensei. – Hayato afirmou, sem encará-lo.

- Que tal voltarmos para lá? Riki está num cochilo tão bom... Aposto que odiaria ser acordado. – Neji falou, piscando para ele.

Hayato topou na mesma hora, adorava encher o Riki. Neji e Hayato voltaram para onde os outros três estavam. O genin encarou Yuki com carinho, Neji deu de ombros para a Hinata. Hayato se aproximou de Riki, e com um galho que achou no chão, começou a cutucar o dorminhoco, que apenas reclamava em meio ao sono.

- Feioso adormecido, temos que treinar, está na hora de acordar. – ele falou gentilmente se aproximando do ouvido do companheiro. Quando se aproximou o que ele achou suficiente, pegou um pouco de ar e gritou: - ACORDA, VAGABUNDO!

Riki levantou-se de um salto, no que tropeçou nas raízes da arvore, caindo de cara no chão, arrancando risada dos quatro, mais exageradamente de Hayato, que rolou no chão de rir.

- Seu baka! Você vai me pagar! – ele exclamou raivosamente, se levantando e partindo para cima de Hayato.

- Opa, opa. Guardem toda essa energia para o treino, vamos logo seus dois molengas! – Neji falou se pondo no meio dos dois.

Riki resmungou algo inaudível, Hayato riu vitorioso. Yuki e Hinata voltaram a treinar seus jutsus médicos. No que Neji, Hayato e Riki, voltaram a treinar o Taijutsu. Passaram a tarde treinando, sem pausas. Quando o sol começava a sumir no horizonte, Hinata parou de treinar Yuki, e disse que ela podia descansar um pouco. Uns dez minutos depois, Neji deu por encerrado seu treinamento com os outros dois, Neji dispensou o grupo logo depois, eles voltaram para Konoha exaustos. Ficaram apenas Neji e Hinata no campo de treinamento 8, a pedido da Hyuuga.

- O que você quer me mostrar Hina? – Neji perguntou um tanto curioso para a prima.

- Quero te mostrar uma coisa. – Hinata respondeu à ele sorrindo, pegou na mão dele e começou a puxa-lo – Venha comigo.

Os dois Hyuugas adentraram pelo bosque, e avançaram nele. Caminharam por uns quinze minutos até ouvirem o barulho de queda de água.

- Você já veio aqui, não é? Há um bom tempo atrás. – ela perguntou à ele, quando chegaram em uma cachoeira, a mesma que ela treinava aquele jutsu especial.

- Uhun, mais o que vamos fazer aqui?

- Vou te mostrar o Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou¹! Hoje você terá permissão para me observar! – ela respondeu, rindo.

- Hum... Então sou um privilegiado, uau! – Neji exclamou um tanto irônico.

Hinata começou a tirar sua blusa de cima. Enquanto Neji à olhava, um tanto entranhando.

- Hinata! – Neji exclamou, segurando as mãos dela que estavam no casaco – O que você está fazendo?

- Neji, seu baka! Estou apenas tirando a blusa de cima, vai molhar tudo. – Hinata disse rindo, observando a careta que ele fazia.

- Mais é que, é que... – ele tentou argumentar, mais acabou por ficar rubro.

- Não me diga que está com vergonha? – ela lhe perguntou rindo – Neji, você já me viu de camisola! Vou apenas retirar o casaco e ficar com a blusa de baixo, a de treinamento, aquela que nós dois treinamos juntos! – ela falou. Neji acabou por ceder, e Hinata retirou o casaco.

- Eu sei, mais é que...

- Eles tinham razão. Você é um pervertido mesmo! – ela exclamou, dando risada.

Neji fez uma cara de completo desgosto e de braveza, encarando Hinata.

- Não seja baka, Neji! – ela falou se aproximando mais dele e lhe dando um selinho.

Neji sorriu de canto da boca e a abraçou pela cintura.

- O que você pretende com isso Hinata? – ele perguntou, bastante próximo a ela, quase que colando os lábios nos dela.

- Pretendia te mostrar meu jutsu, mais você prefere fazer outra coisa do que apenas me observar, não é mesmo? – Hinata falou, num tom um tanto malicioso.

- Prefiro... – em selinho – sim. – e mais outro selinho. Ele a encarou nos olhos – Eu te amo muito Hinata.

- Que coincidência, pois eu também te amo. – ela afirmou, rindo docemente.

Neji finalmente a beijou de forma apaixonante, no que ela foi se inclinando para baixo. Caíram os dois juntos na água, com ele por cima dela.

- Era essa a sua intenção? Me molhar? – ele perguntou, estava molhado também, apesar da parte em que eles caíram não ser tão funda, ele a encarou, ela estava muito mais molhada que ele.

Hinata sorriu para ele, e com as mão no cabelo dele, desfez o rabo que ele usava, deixando o cabelo meio molhado cair no rosto de ambos. Ele sorriu para ela também, e tornou a beija-lá novamente. Se beijaram durante bastante tempo. Foi aí que a mão boba de Neji, subiu um pouco a blusa de Hinata, querendo tocar melhor nas costas dela, enquanto à beijava. Hinata, ela ficou um tanto vermelha, mais também forçava a blusa de Neji. Ele passou a beija-lá no pescoço, agora sim, ele concordava, Hinata tinha feito um bem em tirar o seu casaco, podia senti-lá mais perto de si. Mordiscou o pescoço dela, deixando marcas vermelhas de chupões, abaixou um pouco a blusa dela, para beijar os ombros, já desnudos. Era um tanto provocante para os dois. Neji subiu novamente, beijando o pescoço, e tornando a beija-lá na boca, com ardor. Hinata seguiu com as mãos para dentro da blusa dele, delineando com os dedos cada músculo dele, o fazendo se arrepiar por inteiro e gemer por dentro da boca dela, com aquele toque delicado, ao mesmo tempo em que era sensual. As mãos ágeis dele, adentraram novamente pela blusa dela, tocando na pela alva e macia, molhada. Eles permaneceram na água se amando e se beijando. Neji tornou a baixar um pouco mais a blusa dela. A marca de um sutiã preto apareceu, ela conseguia ser provocante, ao mesmo tempo ser tão pura. Brincou um pouco com as alças dele, enquanto sentia ela continuar a explorar ele, agora tocando a barriga (maravilhosa) dele.

Mais eles pararam, um barulho atrás deles os fez pararem, barulho de passos e um galho se quebrando, será que alguém se aproximava dos dois?

- Acho melhor voltarmos. – Neji afirmou, sentando-se na água, todo molhando e com o cabelo um tanto bagunçado. Respirava um tanto rapidamente e estava um tanto vermelho, ao olhar Hinata.

A herdeira Hyuuga estava numa situação pior que a dele, estava mais molhada que ele, as curvas do corpo dela estavam perfeitamente à mostra, por causa da roupa molhada e colada ao corpo. Ela se sentou também de frente para ele.

- É... Também acho melhor nós voltarmos... – ela concordou, com a respiração bastante acelerada.

Neji se levantou primeiramente, e estendeu a mão para ajuda-lá a se levantar, com um sorriso um tanto maroto no rosto. Hinata aceitou a mão dele, no que ele a puxou com força, a deixando bastante próxima dele. Ela encarou-o, sabia qual era a real intenção dele. Neji, continuou a segura-lá pela mão, e a abraçou pela cintura, se aproximou mais dos lábios dela, tentando beija-lá. No que ela desviou, rindo.

- Não acha que já é o bastante por hoje? Acho melhor voltarmos.

- Arf! Está bem Hina, o que você não me pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando? – Neji acabou por concordar, contragosto.

Eles voltaram para o campo de treinamento 8, onde se enxugaram com uma toalha, apesar das vestes continuarem molhadas. Hinata tornou a colocar seu casaco, estava começando a esfriar, apesar dos corpos continuarem bastante quentes. A água estava um tanto geladinha. Pegaram algumas coisas que lá tinham deixado e voltaram para Konoha, por estarem molhados, evitaram as ruas movimentas. Chegaram ao clã e foram direto tomar um banho quente, cada um no seu quarto, e trocar a roupa molhada.

ºOºOºOº

Hinata pediu para que uma das mulheres da bouke trouxesse seu jantar em seu quarto. Ela ia começar a estudar sobre o clã Hyuuga, como ela iria representá-lo, tinha que ter bastante conhecimento sobre ele, seus jutsus, antepassados, etc.

- Hinata não vem jantar? – Hiashi perguntou para uma bouke que estava tirando o prato de Hinata da mesa.

- Hinata-sama pediu para levássemos seu jantar ao seu quarto, e também pediu para que avisasse ao senhor, que ela ia ler alguns pergaminhos, pediu desculpas por se ausentar está noite. – ela respondeu, com a cabeça inclinada em sinal de respeito.

- Ah, entendo. Obrigado. – Hiashi falou, dispensando a bouke que se retirou com o prato, os talheres e o copo de Hinata em uma bandeja, indo para a cozinha.

Hiashi, Hanabi e Neji, comiam na sala de jantar como de costume.

- Como foi hoje, Hanabi? – Hiashi perguntou para a única filha presente.

- Sossegado, missões de rank D são fáceis, fáceis... São irritantes, mais precisamos cumpri-las... – Hanabi respondeu um pouco com desgosto, não gostava de cumprir missões de rank D, preferia de B e A, que tinham alguma ação. Se pudesse cumpriria apenas B e A. Mais tinha que fazer o que a Hokage-sama mandasse, afinal ainda era uma genin.

- E você Neji? Como foi com a sua nova equipe? – o souke perguntou.

- Hum... Nos conhecemos melhor e passamos alguns exercícios fáceis, apenas de início, talvez amanhã cumpramos alguma missão. – Neji respondeu calmamente.

- Hinata... Como foi? – ele perguntou um tanto curioso.

- Parece ter se dado bem com a Yuki, também já começaram com os ninjutsus médicos.

- Isso é bom, muito bom! – Hiashi exclamou feliz?

Eles continuaram a jantar, Hanabi comentando sobre como era chato cumprir missões fáceis demais e Neji contando sobre a sua equipe, o que pretendia ensinar para eles. O gênio Hyuuga foi o primeiro a se retirar da mesa... Seu destino já era suposto pelos dois outros Hyuugas que ficaram na mesa.

- Ele vai ver a Hinata. – pai e filha pronunciaram ao mesmo tempo.

ºOºOºOº

Hinata tinha jantado rapidamente, estava já com as suas vestes de dormir. Uma camisola preta longa, e um penhor preto, do mesmo tom da camisola emolduravam o corpo da jovem. A camisola tinha grandes fendas na perna, começavam na metade da coxa e iam até o final dela, que era um pouco acima das canelas, o decote, era grande, um belo decote em "v" ressaltando os belos seios da jovem. Ela estava sentada na sua cadeira, lendo um pergaminho que falava sobre o selo amaldiçoado da bouke, fazia anotações freqüentes em um caderninho ao lado. Distraída com a sua leitura, nem percebeu alguém se aproximar do seu quarto. Apenas voltou a si quando ouviu um "toc-toc".

- Pode entrar. – ela falou sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

Neji entrou no quarto dela, tinham-se pergaminhos espalhados pelo cama e em sua mesinha, ela continuava a ler o pergaminho, sem dar atenção a quem adentrará em seu quarto. Neji ao perceber que mal era notado, se aproximou dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido, em tom provocante:

- Sabia que fica lindinha assim, toda estudiosa?

Hinata deu um pulo na cadeira, acabou por se assustar. Neji riu marotamente, mas seu sorriso se desfez ao ver o que ela lia com tanta atenção.

- Por que está lendo sobre isso? – Neji perguntou, se apoiando na cadeira dela, para olhar melhor o conteúdo do pergaminho.

- Tenho que saber tudo sobre o clã Hyuuga como futura representante. Apesar de que eu não irei mais permitir isso, não enquanto eu for à cabeça do clã. E meu pai sabe. – ela respondeu, tocando as bandagens que escondiam o selo amaldiçoado do primo.

Ele riu pelo canto da boca.

- É por isso que eu te amo! Você é perfeita! – ele exclamou todo feliz.

Hinata deu um fraco sorriso para ele, no que voltou a sua atenção para o pergaminho. Neji não gostou nada daquilo, ser trocado por um pergaminho velho! Onde já se viu. Ajeitou melhor os cabelos dela, e começou a dar beijos na parte descoberta do pescoço dela.

- Neji... – ela sussurrou baixinho – tenho que... ah... terminar de ver... isso... – ela falou, um tanto com dificuldade.

- Eu sei... – ele sussurrou, antes de continuar a beija-lá na mesma parte.

Ela o encarou, os olhos brilhando em malicia, se virou rapidamente para ele e ela capturou os lábios dele. Neji de principio de assustou, não esperava essa ação vindo dela, mais logo se acostumou com aquilo, e correspondeu ao beijo de Hinata. A herdeira Hyuuga se levantou da cadeira, sem desgrudar os lábios dos dele. Foi seguindo em direção a cama, abraçada e ele. Quando Neji sentiu a cama atrás de si, Hinata se desfez do contato e o empurrou para que ele caísse deitado na cama. Sem ação ele ficou, por um momento achou que ela ia continuar. Ela estava de pé, ainda na beirada da cama, ele pode visualizar melhor a camisola dela, aquilo tudo era para provocá-lo? Sentiu as suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas ao ter um pensamento nada "puro" envolvendo ela, ele e a camisola provocante dela no chão, ao lado daquela cama. Hinata sorriu docemente para ele, e deu as costas, voltando-se para a sua mesinha e tornando a se concentrar lá, enquanto Neji ficou um tanto estático, deitado na cama.

Depois de um tempo, Neji voltou a pensar novamente. Se levantou da cama e um tanto indignado voltou para próximo dela e também a beija-lá no pescoço novamente.

- Neji... Você não vai me deixar em paz?

- Não!

Hinata ajeitou as coisas e se levantou indo em direção à cama dela levando o pergaminho e o caderno. Sentou-se no chão e usou a beirada da cama como mesa. Ele a seguiu e se deitou de bruços na cama, próximo à ela, apoiando o rosto nas mãos, encarando-a.

- Neji, você não vai dormir?

Ela olhou um tanto emburrada para ele. Neji tirava toda a sua concentração, no fim ela nem ia conseguir fazer nada, com ele a encarando daquele jeito.

- Não, até você me dar o que eu quero. – ele respondeu decidido.

- Pois então, você pode esperar deitado! – ela respondeu. Tornou a se levantar e voltar para a cadeira e a mesa. Neji fez o mesmo e ficou atrás dela mexendo no cabelo preto azulado.

- Não vou te deixar estudar. – ele afirmou decidido.

- Eu não consigo estudar com você aqui! – ela começou – Tá bom. Tá bom... você ganhou, apenas me deixe terminar esse pergaminho.

- Hum... está bem... – ele concordou antes de voltar à beija-lá no pescoço.

- Neji! – Hinata exclamou um tanto irritada.

- Tá bem, tá bem, eu paro!

A herdeira Hyuuga escreveu mais algumas coisas no caderninho perante aos olhos de Neji, que observava cada ato dela. Quando ela fechou o caderno, Neji "avançou" contra o pescoço dela, mordendo, beijando e lambendo. Hinata apenas fechou os olhos ao sentir as caricias dele.

- Neji, eu quero me levantar... – Hinata se pronunciou.

Neji pegou nas mãos dela e a fez levantar rapidamente da cadeira. Ele a segurou pela cintura e capturou os lábios dela com desejo. Hinata delicadamente colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele, e uma mão levou ao cabelo, desfazendo o rabo frouxo dele. Ela gostava bastante daquele cabelo castanho. Neji começou à guia-lá para algum lugar, ela foi andando de costas, sem pararem de se beijar. Quando as pernas dela bateram na beirada da cama, ela caiu deitada e logo depois Neji veio por cima dela, voltando a beija-lá. A mão dele começava a tirar o penhor preto dela, quando uma batida na porta o fez parar.

- Hina onee-san... Você está estudando? – Hanabi perguntou detrás da porta.

- Estava... Ah, pará! Tentando... – ela respondeu, enquanto Neji a beijava nos ombros.

- Eh... O onii-san está aí, com você? – a mais nova perguntou rindo maliciosamente.

- Está. – Hinata respondeu, se sentando na cama, e Neji dando um muxoxo.

- Oh, então ele deve estar te ajudando a "estudar" ne? – Hanabi perguntou rindo.

- Na verdade ele já estava de saída, ne Neji? – Hinata falou, para ele, empurrando para fora da cama.

- Já? – Neji perguntou com uma cara de cachorro molhado.

- Não faça essa cara Neji, você não está ajudando em nada, vá dormir! – ela exclamou rindo da cara dele.

- Está bem, você venceu, eu já estou indo! – ele acabou por se dar por vencido.

- Boa noite Neji. – ela desejou a ele, com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

- Boa noite Hina... – ele desejou a ela também, se aproximando para beija-lá.

Ele a prensou na parede, segurando os dois pulsos dela, e a beijando com paixão. Hinata do mesmo modo o correspondeu, ele levou as mãos aos ombros dela e fez com que o penhor preto dela caísse no chão, deixando seus ombros desnudos, apenas com a fina alça da camisola, ele passou a beija-lá nos ombros, e com a boca, ia afastando cada vez mais as alças da camisola, enquanto Hinata apenas fechava os olhos, não resistindo as caricias vindas dele. Neji fez uma trilha de beijos pelo pescoço, até chegar à boca, onde tornou a beija-lá, passando as mãos pelos ombros dela, e depois, descendo, contornando o corpo dela. Ele parou de beija-lá e observou ela abrir os belos olhos perolados para encara-lo.

- Amanhã nós continuamos, eu venho te acordar. – ele falou, abrindo a porta e saindo por ela, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Hinata permaneceu estática, apenas voltou quando percebeu que Hanabi adentrava no seu quarto. Ela rapidamente pegou o seu penhor e tornou a colocá-lo, fechando-o por completo, para que Hanabi não visse os chupões que ela tinha certeza que Neji tinha deixado.

- O que você quer Hana-chan? – Hinata perguntou, voltando a sua postura séria.

- Me desculpe te atrapalhar Hina, mais é que eu queria te perguntar uma coisinha... – Hanabi falou, se sentando na beirada da cama de casal, um tanto desarrumada.

- Hum, pode perguntar...

- Eh, quando você percebe que tem alguém gostando de você? – a mais nova perguntou rapidamente a mais velha, ficando logo me seguida vermelha.

Hinata ergueu uma sobrancelha com um olhar divertido, era raro ver Hanabi vermelha. Ela se sentou em sua cadeira, virando-se para encarar Hanabi.

- Está interessada em alguém minha irmã? – Hinata perguntou a ela sorrindo.

- Não é isso, é que... – Hanabi falou, ficando vermelhinha.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu não vou insistir! – Hinata exclamou sorrindo.

- Então onee-san, como você pode saber que tem uma pessoa interessada em você? – a mais nova tornou a perguntar.

- Hum... aí vai pela pessoa ne? Cada uma é diferente da outra, cada uma tem uma reação diferente... Hum... Talvez ele te olhe diferente, tente chamar a sua atenção, seja um pouco mais chato com você, te irrite... Eh, pode se dizer que sempre coloca você no meio de algo, mesmo que você não tenha nada haver com aquele assunto. Mais ou menos isso Hana-chan. – Hinata respondeu sorrindo docemente para a irmã.

- Obrigada Hina! – ela exclamou um tanto mais alegre.

- Então Hana-chan, que é ele? Troca de informações...

- Okay, okay! Eu me rendo! Sabia que você não ia me deixar escapar sem nada! Eu falo que ele é. – Hanabi falou, erguendo as duas mãos em sinal de rendimento – É o Konohamaru-kun... – ela falou rapidamente.

- Suspeitava desde o principio! Ele gosta de você Hana, tenho certeza. – Hinata afirmou decidida.

- E você onee-san? Como vai com o onii-san? – a mais nova perguntou, não ia deixar barato.

- Hum... Estamos indo bem... – ela respondeu ficando vermelha.

- Diria que estão indo muito bem... – ela falou, olhando para a cama de Hinata, que ainda estava um tanto bagunçada.

- Hehe... – Hinata riu nervosamente para a irmã.

- Bom Hina, vou deixar você dormir agora! – Hanabi falou, se levantando da cama e indo em direção à porta.

- Hum, okay. Oyasumi nasai!

- Oyasumi nasai! – ela desejou saindo pela porta, mais voltou a encarar a irmã, com um sorriso um tanto malicioso nos lábios – Hina, tente não ter muitos sonhos pervertidos, apenas alguns... – ela falou antes de desviar de um travesseiro que Hinata tinha jogado. Saiu rindo alto, fechando a porta do quarto, deixando uma Hinata um tanto vermelhinha para trás.

Logo depois que Hanabi foi embora de seu quarto, Hinata ajeitou a sua escrivaninha que estava uma bagunça por culpa de Neji. Depois, voltou seu olhar para a cama desarrumada do quarto. Seu rosto ficou um tanto vermelho ao se lembrar do que tinha acontecido lá. Ela tirou o penhor e se deitou na cama, se abraçou à um travesseiro e o sono veio logo em seguida.

ºOºOºOº

Hinata estava dormindo tranquilamente na sua caminha, já estava começando a amanhecer. Apesar de perceber que tinha alguma pessoa a mais no quarto, que tentava acorda-lá, mais ela não deu atenção, apenas se virou dando as costas para essa tal pessoa. Neji já se encontrava pronto, vestido com a sua roupa de Neji, tentava em vão acordar sua amada, que queria apenas continuar a dormir.

- Hinata, acorde, já está na hora de levantar. – ele falou com a voz suave, perto do ouvido dela.

A herdeira Hyuuga puxou a coberta, cobrindo o rosto. Neji ficou irritado, mais teve uma mirabolante idéia, puxou um pouco as cobertas da garota, até a parte do busto, ajeitou-a melhor na cama, e passou a beija-lá no pescoço, dando uma de Neji-vampiro. Hinata por fim, percebeu o que estava acontecendo, abriu os olhos e pode ver alguns raios do sol entrando pela janela. Também pode sentir que Neji a beijava no pescoço.

- Neji, eu já acordei... – ela falou com a voz sonolenta.

- Acho que ainda não Hina, você parece bem dormida. – ela afirmou, passando a encara-lá.

- Então me acorde! – ela ordenou.

- Será um prazer! – Neji falou, em tom bastante malicioso.

Neji passou a beija-lá na boca, acordando a com certeza(quem não acordaria?). Eles ficaram se beijando durante um tempo, até que uma batida na porta os fez parar.

- O que será agora? – Neji perguntou, irritado, saindo de cima de Hinata.

- Onii-san, Onee-san, o café da manhã está servido. É bom vocês dois andarem logo, já são seis e meia. – Hanabi afirmou por detrás da porta.

- Okay Hana-chan. Mais como sabe que o Neji está aqui? – Hinata quis saber.

- Ele não estava no quarto dele, o único lugar mais provável é que ele esteja aqui com você. – ela respondeu, depois falou para si própria – Cara, como eu sou esperta! – depois saiu, indo para a sala de refeições.

- Maldita! – Neji exclamou, sendo segurado por Hinata, que ria.

- Pare com isso Neji... – ela ia continuar, mais ele tornou a beija-lá a calando.

Eles se beijaram por mais um tempo e logo desceram para tomar o café da manhã. Pos culpa desse "bom" atraso, eles tiveram que tomar rapidamente o café, e irem encontrar com a equipe em frente ao escritório da Hokage-sama, talvez naquele dia eles recebessem uma missão.

**ºOºOºOº**

- Vocês demoraram! Achávamos que já nem viriam mais! – Hayato exclamou energético como sempre.

- Tivemos alguns incidentes... – Neji falou.

- Ou seja, estavam se agarrando. – Riki afirmou.

- É claro que s... Hey! Seus... Piralhos! – Neji falou raivosamente, mais primeiramente ele começou concordando com Riki.

- Acho melhor nós entráramos não? – Hinata disse à eles, que pararam de brigar.

Eles entraram no escritório da Hokage, e subiram para a sala onde os ninjas recebem as suas missões.

Tinham-se bastante ninjas. Entre eles estava um loiro, vestindo laranja. Naruto.

- Mais obaa-san, o Sasuke está voltando para Konoha? Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessa! Ele está com aquela equipe ridícula dele, Hebi! Blargh! – o loiro disse, sem acreditar no que a Hokage acabara de dizer.

- Ele matou o Itachi. Está vindo para cá, ele vai se entregar. Pergunte para o Kakashi, já que não acredita em mim! E não me chama de obaa-san. – ela revidou raivosa, dando um murro na cabeça dele.

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi: Sasuke vai voltar para Konoha? – Neji perguntou se intrometendo.

- É o que ela diz, mais eu não acredito! Aquele emo está mais preocupado em... – Naruto começou explicando. Mais Tsunade o interrompeu.

- Ele virá para cumprir a sua divida com Konoha, e também, acho que vai ficar por aqui. E já chega Naruto! Se você não acredita vá até a entrada esperar ele chegar. – ela falou para Naruto, o chunnin sumiu, deixando uma fumaçinha branca, acho que ele ia mesmo conferir – Bom, agora vocês... Tenho uma missão fácil. Rank C. Vocês vão buscar alguns pergaminhos com o senhor feudal da vila oculta da fumaça. Quanto antes forem melhor, a viagem não é tão longa. No mínimo umas três horas. Até o final do dia eu quero esses pergaminhos aqui.

- YOSHI! Vamos lá! – Hayato gritou feliz.

- Você é muito exagerado... – Yuki falou, revirando os olhos.

- Ora sua...

- Já vão começar vocês dois? Estamos perdendo tempo aqui, vamos nessa. – Neji falou, separando os dois que já haviam começado a se baterem.

**ºOºOºOº**

- Eu estou cansada! – Yuki exclamou.

Eles pulavam de arvore em arvore para o sul. Fazia mais ou menos umas duas horas que eles saíram de Konoha e estavam indo em direção à vila oculta da fumaça.

- Nós pouco andamos, você é uma molenga Yuki. – Hayato afirmou, ele ainda continuava com bastante "pique".

Hinata se aproximou um pouco de Neji e falou:

- Devíamos dar uma pausa não Neji, ainda temos tempo. Vamos dar uma pequena pausa, chegaremos lá antes do almoço de qualquer jeito mesmo. Estamos bastante adiantados.

- Aí, está bem. Vamos dar uma pausa pessoal, bem ali naquela clareira. – Neji falou, indicando uma clareira logo abaixo deles, perto de um rio.

Eles desceram para o chão, e Yuki se sentou encostando-se numa arvore e bebendo um pouco de água do cantil que trazia consigo.

- Finalmente terra firme! Ufa! – ela exclamou feliz.

- Você não agüenta nada, eu hein.

- Não sou energética que nem você, Hayato-kun. – ela respondeu ao primo, que parou na sua frente.

- Não me chame de "Hayato-kun" sua feia.

- Hayato-kun, Hayato-kun, Hayato-kun, Hayato-kun, Hayato-kun! Você não me chame de feia! – ela falou irritando o mais.

- Urusai! Cala a boca. – Hayato mandou ela se calar. Ela o olhou indignada, ia estourar.

- Não calo, não calo, não calo, não calo! – Yuki disse, novamente repedindo as palavras.

- Não vai se calar? – ele perguntou.

- Não, não, não, não... – um ato esperado por nenhum dos presentes. Neji estava indo interferir a "briga", quando parou estático. Hayato tinha a calado colando a sua boca com a dela. Ou seja, ele a beijou.

Logo que ele se afastou dela, levou um tapa tão forte que o fez virar a cabeça. Yuki estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva ou vergonha(?).

- Você ainda irá me pagar pelo que fez! – ela exclamou com raiva na voz.

**--fim do capitulo14--**

**Olá!**

**Desculpem a demora para postar!**

**Mais esse capitulo está bem grandinho não?**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e pelo apoio!**

**E deixem mais, e mais reviews! Se não for pedir muito! T.T**

**Kissus!**

**Ja ne!**


	15. Capitulo: As previsões para o futuro

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: As previsões para o futuro**

Depois que os jovens genins cumpriram a sua missão nada difícil da vila da fumaça, eles voltaram para Konoha. Yuki não falava mais de jeito nenhum com Hayato, e Hayato tentava falar com ela de todas as maneiras, mais ela nem ligava. Riki preferiu ficar no canto dele, quieto como sempre. Já Hinata e Neji olhavam preocupados para a equipe. Estavam num clima nada bom, mais ainda sim não tentaram nada, sabia que eles tinham que resolver aquilo sozinhos. Voltaram para Konoha e entregaram o pergaminho para Tsunade, e cada um foi para a sua casa. Riki se despediu deles, e foi para direita. Hinata e Neji, se despediram dos outros dois e foram para a esquerda. Ficaram apenas os dois primos. Yuki sem dizer nada seguiu ao lado de Hayato em silencio.

**ºOºOºOº**

Nove meses se passaram, depois daquela briga e a primeira missão da equipe 12. Apesar de tudo, eles tinham voltado meio que ao normal, mais ainda sim tinham receio de falar um com o outro, essa era a situação de Yuki e Hayato, afinal eles eram primos, não podiam ficar de mal para sempre. Neji e Hinata continuavam na mesma paixão de sempre. Mais tiveram uma briga um tanto feia nesse meio tempo, tudo culpa de uma fã alucinada do Neji. Hinata se afastou um pouco dele, mais aos poucos Neji foi reconquistando a confiança da herdeira, afinal ele a amava. Riki continuava o mesmo de sempre, porem sempre dava bons conselhos para os dois primos Tsukasa.

Faltavam apenas dois meses e meio para o tão esperado casamento de Hinata e Neji. Várias coisas mudaram nesse meio tempo em Konoha, quando eu digo várias, digo muitas mesmo! Sasuke retornou para a vila, cumpriu a sua divida e virou jounin, junto com Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino e Kiba. Depois desse seu retorno andava de um lado para o outro na presença de Naruto, com medo que o seu "melhor amigo" tentasse fugir novamente.

**ºOºOºOº**

Hinata permanecia na biblioteca Hyuuga, lia bastante entretida alguma coisa, e fazia anotações diversas vezes em um caderno. Estava sentada em uma mesa perto da lareira, o tempo voltava a esfriar, trazendo o outono e mais brevemente o inverno. A porta se abriu com uma pancada, fazendo a herdeira se assustou, derrubando alguns livros. Hiashi entrou rapidamente pela porta, pela sua cara boa noticia não era. Neji tinha saído junto com um grupo de anbus para um missão rank S. Bastante difícil, e pela cara de Hiashi parecia que não tinha acontecido nada de bom.

- Otou-sama? O que aconteceu? – Hinata perguntou se levantando rapidamente da cadeira em que estava e se aproximando do seu pai.

- Neji, ele... ele... – Hiashi começou falando.

- O que tem o Neji? O que aconteceu com ele? – Hinata perguntou, quase que desesperada.

- Ele... ele...

- Está no hospital? É isso? Vou para lá agora! – ela falou sem dar atenção ao que o pai queria dizer, passando reto por ele, sem olhar para trás.

Hiashi deu um sorriso, que Hinata não viu por ter saído apressadamente.

A herdeira se dirigiu para o seu quarto, ia trocar de roupa. Entrou rapidamente em seu quarto, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Abriu o guarda-roupa num pressa que só, foi jogando a roupa no chão, até achar a que queria.

- Você parece estar com bastante pressa não? – uma pessoa perguntou, essa pessoa estava deitada em sua cama, a voz soou divertida e calma.

- Claro, Neji está no hospital. Tenho que ver como ele está! E se tiver acontecido algo grave! Eu nem sei o que faria sem ele aqui. – Hinata respondeu prontamente, sem dar atenção a de quem era a tal voz.

Ela começou a tirar a blusa, mais uma mão tocou na dela fazendo com que ela parasse o seu ato.

- Vai se trocar comigo aqui? – a tal voz perguntou.

- Ora de o fora do meu quarto! – ela exclamou brava, encarou a tal pessoa, e a empurrou para fora do seu quarto.

Fechou a porta e se pos a continuar a se trocar. Porem parou ao perceber quem era a tal pessoa. Abriu rapidamente a porta e encarou o ser, logo depois, se jogou nos braços dele.

- Achei que não tinha perdido a memória, só fiquei duas semanas fora! Achei que nem mais se lembrasse de mim! – Neji exclamou rindo, e abraçando-a fortemente.

- Neji... Eu fiquei tão preocupada, meu pai, ele fez aquela brincadeira de mau gosto! Ahhh! Ele vai me pagar! – a herdeira falou, abraçada ao bouke.

- Não deveria bater nele! Eu que o fiz fazer toda aquela encenação toda, queria ver como você agiria... – Neji começou – Então, bata em mim, eu que sou o culpado.

- Não, eu não consigo bater em você. A única coisa que eu consigo fazer e que eu quero fazer agora é te beijar... – ela falou encarando-o.

Naquele momento, os olhos de Neji brilharam intensamente. Isso sim é que era um "bem-vindo de volta para casa".

Os lábios se encontraram prazerosos e cheio de saudades, afinal foram duas semanas sem se verem. Se beijaram intensamente e pararam apenas pela falta de ar, e por um gemido de dor que Neji dera ao sentir as mãos de Hinata em suas costas.

- O que foi Neji? – ela perguntou olhando-o preocupada.

- Não é nada Hinata, apenas um machucadinho de nada. – Neji respondeu, tentando em vão disfarçar uma careta de dor.

- Você não me engana Neji, venha, vamos para o seu quarto. – Hinata falou, puxando-o pela mão.

- O que vamos fazer no meu quarto? – Neji perguntou em tom um tanto malicioso.

- Neji, pare de ser pervertido, eu quero apenas ver esse seu machucado! – a Hyuuga falou, ficando um pouco vermelha.

- Hunf... – Neji resmungou, seguindo ela.

Eles entraram no quarto de Neji, um quarto bem simples. As paredes eram brancas com alguns detalhes em preto, a enorme cama ficava no meio, do lado direito tinha um criado mudo, e do outro lado uma escrivaninha com muitos livros, e de frente para cama, um guarda-roupa no tom mogno. Na escrivaninha tinham-se três porta-retratos, um com a sua antiga equipe ninja, Gai-sensei, Lee e TenTen. Um outro com a sua nova equipe ninja, Hayato, Yuki, Riki e Hinata, e um outro onde se tinha a doce Hinata, e do lado dela uma marca de batom, provavelmente que ela tinha feito, o último porta-retrato era bem mais caprichado e bonito que os outros, que eram num tom mais simples. Hinata entrou normalmente naquele quarto. Quantas e quantas vezes ela entrou lá para falar com Neji... Ela mandou que Neji se sentasse na cama dele. Ele o fez obediente. A kunochi percebeu que a blusa branca de Neji se manchava em vermelho, sangue, provavelmente a ferida tinha se aperto.

- Vou pegar novas bandagens, isso está sangrando e vou trazer também um pouco de pomada... – ela falou entrando no banheiro do primo.

Ela pegou algumas bandagens e a pomada, voltou para o quarto e se ajoelhou atrás de Neji, subindo na cama.

- Poderia tirar... A sua camisa? – ela pediu, seu rosto tingiu-se de vermelho instantaneamente.

- Ah... Tá. – Neji respondeu calmamente e despreocupadamente, rindo de canto, sabia que ela tinha ficado vermelha.

Ele tirou a camisa, e os músculos das costas apareceram, nada muito exagerado, simplesmente perfeito. Hinata, ainda com vergonha tocou com delicadeza no curativo mal-feito, tirando-o devagar e com cuidado. Estava enrolado por completo no corpo de Neji. O machucado apareceu, um grande corte, talvez feito por uma shuriken-gigante. Ela fez um pouco de jutsu médico antes de passar a pomada, e ouvir Neji soltar um muxoxo de dor. O sangue parou de escorrer e ela fez um curativo perfeito. Neji suspirou aliviado ao perceber que a dor tinha diminuído, colocou os cabelos para trás, já que eles estavam soltos, mais ele se arrepiou todo ao sentir a delicada mãozinha da Hinata desenhar os músculos das suas costas.

Ainda sim Hinata estava pior que ele, estava completamente vermelha, sem saber de onde tinha tirado toda essa coragem. Neji se virou aos poucos para ficar de frente para Hinata. Sorriu ao perceber a vermelhidão do rosto dela, e não pode ver direito seu rosto, já que ele estava meio abaixado, ele tocou no queixo dela, fazendo-a encará-lo. O vermelho se tornou mais forte ainda, mais aos poucos foi voltando ao normal, ao sentir que Neji fazia um pequeno carinho em seu rosto meio vermelho. Ele foi se aproximando mais e mais do rosto dela. Hinata olhou nos olhos dele, eles brilhava, mais uma brilho especial, um brilho só para ela. Ela fechou os olhos e Neji fez o mesmo. Os lábios tornaram a se encontrar, agora num beijo calmo de delicado, não desesperado como tinham dado no meio do corredor. Quanto mais eles se beijavam, mais o beijo ia se tornando luxurioso. As mãos grandes dele, passeavam pelas costas de Hinata, e começavam a puxar para cima camiseta que Hinata usava. Hinata o incentivava a continuar o beijo, fazendo carinho em sua nuca, e a outra mão já se encontrava no peitoral descoberto dele, desenhando com os dedos os músculos de lá.

Mas ainda sim eles não continuaram, culpa de Neji, que soltou um gemido de dor por causa do machucado. Hinata se afastou vagarosamente dele, completamente vermelha.

- Está doendo ainda? – ela perguntou encarando-o preocupada.

- Não... Não é nada Hinata... – ele respondeu, ia tentar beija-lá novamente quando ela se levantou da cama.

- É melhor você descansar. Vou preparar um chá para você. – foi o que ela falou, antes de sair pela porta do quarto.

Neji voltou se deitou, estava um pouco irrie l encontrava no peitoral descoberto dele, desenhando com os dedos os musculos amiseta que Hinata usava.o especial, um brilhtado com aquele seu machucado, por culpa dele não pode continuar a beijar a sua amada. Ele deu um bocejo e se viu com sono. Ainda sim estava cansado por causa da missão... Talvez se cochilasse um pouco...

**ºOºOºOº**

Hinata desceu as escadas e foi em direção À cozinha, encontrou ninguém menos que Hanabi, que tentava fazer um bolo(?).

- Hana-chan? O que está tentando fazer? – ela perguntou, encarando a "gororoba" que a irmã mais nova tentava fazer.

- Estou preparando um bolo de chocolate onee-san! – Hanabi respondeu. Ela estava com várias manchas de chocolate no rosto, a mão esquerda estava suja de farinha e a direita suja de chocolate, junto com metade do braço.

- Você está fazendo uma grande bagunça, isso sim. Mais por que está fazendo um bolo de chocolate?

- Para a minha próxima missão! Tenho que levar algo para comer...

- Missão com quem tanto?

- Com... Konohamaru-kun... – Hanabi respondeu ficando vermelha.

- Hum... Entendo... – Hinata falou, pegando uma chaleira e algumas ervas.

- Como está o onii-san?

- Ele tem um grande ferimento... mais em menos de duas semanas ele estará novinho em folha.

- Hum... Entendi. Você está bem Hina onee-san? – Hanabi perguntou à irmã ao perceber que ela ficou vermelha de uma hora para outra.

- Não é nada... eu vou levar esse chá para o Neji. – Hinata falou pegando uma bandeja e colocando uma xícara e a chaleira.

- Hina, depois você pode me ajudar?

- Okay, só vou levar o chá para o Neji.

Hinata tornou a subir a escada com mais cuidado, por causa da bandeja.

Quando entrou no quarto viu algo que não esperava, Neji dormia tranquilamente, deitado de lado. Ela deixou a bandeja em cima da escrivaninha e pegou um lençol branco e cobriu Neji, logo depois saiu, indo ajudar Hanabi.

Naquela tarde, Hinata ajudou Hanabi com o bolo, na verdade foi Hinata que fez o bolo, já que o de Hanabi não serviu para nada. Elas enfeitaram-no e depois cortaram em cubinhos. Depois, as duas ficaram na varanda conversando e tomando chá.

AS duas semanas seguintes passaram rapidamente, a equipe 12 fazia regulares visitas ao sensei machucado. Hinata ficara cuidando dos pestinhas e a pedido de Neji aplicava algumas coisas de taijutsu com os dois que ele deveria cuidar.

Hanabi voltou da sua missão na Vila da Areia, trazendo junto com a sua equipe os Kurai e Mamoru, enviados de Gaara para serem os juizes no Chunin Shiken, e também para umas meio que férias, já que recentemente tinham cumprido uma missão um tanto difícil.

**ºOºOºOº**

Aquela era a primeira reunião depois de um mês que a equipe 12 estava completa. Eles estavam no campo de treinamento 10, aquele dia o treinamento iria voltar ao normal, enquanto Neji e Hinata preparavam os genins para o Chunin Shiken. Neji estava quase curado já, apenas com alguns ferimentos leves, estava quase novo em folha. Ele mostrou um novo golpe para os dois genins, enquanto Hinata e Yuki se afastaram em direção à cachoeira, a procura de algumas ervas.

A Hyuuga explicava o modo correto de colher à aquela tarde, Hinata ajudou Hanabi com o bolo, na verdade foi Hinata que fez o bolo, jerva, mais um falhar de pássaros a fez mudar sua atenção para uma arvore próxima a elas. Estavam sendo observadas.

- Yuki, para trás. – Hinata falou ativando o byakugan.

- Hina-sensei, o que é? – Yuki perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Isso é o que nós vamos descobrir, me espere aqui. – foi o que Hinata falou antes de sumir de vista, indo para o galho de arvore onde tinha um ninja.

O shinobi não conseguiu fugir, Hinata estava muito rápida. Ela apareceu na frente dele e lhe deu um jyuuken, fazendo-o cair da arvore. Ele caiu deitado, porem não desacordado, apenas com um olhar bobo no rosto.

- Alem de ser linda é uma perfeita ninja... Me apaixonei! – ele falou rindo que nem bobo.

- O que você faz aqui? – Hinata perguntou, parando na frente dele, e o ajudando a se levantar.

- Doce Hinata-chan, eu serei um dos juizes do Chunin Shiken! – Kurai Kotoru exclamou alegremente, agarrando a mão da Hyuuga e a beijando, como feitio dele.

Hinata sorriu para o amigo, ficando vermelha e puxando delicadamente a mão.

Naqueles nove meses que se passaram, ela tinha se tornado grande amiga do ninja, que parou de canta-lá descaradamente, aceitando que ela ia se casar com Neji. Também tinha se tornado grande amiga de Hime, irmã dele.

- Então Hime também está aqui? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim, sim, aquela chata também veio... – ele respondeu um tanto estranho. Seus olhos pararam na Yuki, que os encarava sem entender nada – Quem é a bela garotinha? – ele perguntou "galanteador".

- Minha aprendiz, Setsunai Yuki. – Hinata respondeu, colocando a genin em frente ao seu corpo – Esse é Kurai Kotoru, de Suna, um dos enviados de Gaara. – ela explicou para a genin.

- Oh, tão bonita quanto a sensei! Vejo que se tornou uma ótima jounin... É uma pena que não pode vir no seu exame, tenho certeza que Neji te apoiou muito não? Neji apesar de ser baka é um ótimo sensei! – ele exclamou alegremente.

- Sim, sim! Yuki, poderia fazer um favor para mim? Chame o Neji, diga que o Koru está aqui. – ela pediu para Yuki.

A genin voltou para o campo de treinamento 10, onde Hayato e Riki praticavam, e Neji estava sentado encostado no tronco da arvore, observando seus aprendizes.

- Neji-sensei, Hinata-sensei está chamando você, ela está perto da cachoeira com um tal de Koru... – Yuki falou, se sentando para observar os seus companheiros de equipe.

- Koru está aqui? – Neji perguntou se levantando rapidamente, não lhe caia bem a idéia de Kotoru ficar sozinho com a "sua" Hinata, apesar de confiar nela – Fique de olho nesses dois, eu já volto. – ele pedia à Yuki, e se dirigiu para o caminha de onde ela tinha vindo.

**ºOºOºOº**

- Aproveitando que o Neji não chega... Lembra-se do que eu te contei quando você esteve em Suna? – Kotoru perguntou a Hinata.

Eles estavam sentados nas pedras da cachoeira, conversando... Neji estava lá também, estava escondido em uma moita, observando os dois.

- Sim, me lembro sim Koru.

- Está ficando pior Hina-chan... Está ficando insuportável... Não estou me agüentando mais. – ele afirmou colocando a mão sobre o coração.

- É tão difícil assim? – Hinata perguntou olhando-o preocupada.

- É sim, muito difícil... Amo a única coisa que jamais deveria amar... E eu que condenei tanto você e o Neji-baka, por serem primos-irmãos.

- Neji não é baka! – Hinata reclamou no que Neji sorriu por detrás da moita.

- Eu sei... – Kotoru falou. Ele se ajoelhou na margem e tacou água no rosto.

- Não fique assim Koru, tudo vai se resolver, você vai ver. – Hinata afirmou, tentando conforta-lo.

- Acho que não, é tão errado... Na verdade é um completo pecado tudo isso! – o shinobi da areia exclamou.

- Eu posso tentar falar com ela...

- Não! Ela não entenderia... Ela me odiaria isso sim...

- Tenho certeza que ela lhe entenderia, afinal ela é sua ir... – Hinata ia continuar, mais Kotoru à interrompeu gritando.

- NÃO DIGA ISSO ALTO!! – ele falou.

- Gomem, gomen. – Hinata se desculpou.

- Arfe! Você quer sair daí cara? É feio ficar ouvindo as conversas alheias! – Kotoru falou, parando em frente a moita que Neji estava escondido.

- Que feio Neji! – Hinata exclamou repreendendo-o, e se colocando ao lado de Kotoru.

Neji saiu meio que encolhido de lá. Tinha sido descoberto.

- Hehe... Gomen... – Neji falou, se desculpando.

- Que nada cara... E aê? Como vai a sua equipe? – Kotoru perguntou apertando a mão de Neji.

- Ah... Está indo ne? Com a ajuda da Hina.

- Até imagino o que vocês fazem nas pausas... – o shinobi da areia falou rindo maliciosamente.

Hinata atingiu um vermelho pimentão, e Neji ficou apenas com a face um pouco vermelha.

- Ei! – Hinata exclamou envergonhada.

- Hehe, não quer conhece-los? Vamos lá. – Neji falou.

E os três voltaram para o campo de treinamento 10, atrás dos genins.

Depois que Kotoru conheceu a todos os genins, Hayato não gostou nada dele, ficava toda hora enchendo o saco dele... Mais mesmo assim fora uma tarde gostosa. Combinaram de se encontrar amanhã com todos os outros. Os genins foram embora e depois Kotoru disse que tinha uns problemas para resolver, e Hinata estava atrasada para um dos seus treinos, teve que sair correndo em direção ao clã, enquanto Neji, o compreensivo arrumava as coisas.

O gênio Hyuuga voltou para o clã, e se pos a observar sua amada treinar, depois que ela tinha se tornado jounin, ela estava ótima, mais rápida, mais ágil, mais linda... Hinata treinava bravamente, até que o sensei disse que já estava bom, também depois de quatro horas sem parar... Para quem não estaria bom? Ela subiu para o seu quarto, estava a fim de tomar um bom banho... Estava suada e cansada, queria era a sua cama, mais se desanimou ao se desanimou ao lembrar que tinha alguns pergaminhos para estudar. Tomou um banho rejuvenescedor e depois se sentou na cadeira e se pos a ler os pergaminhos, o caderninho preto dela já estava mais que a metade, cheio de anotações e algumas mensagens que um ser fizera o favor de deixar, apesar de ela gostar muito delas. O sono vinha... Ela decidiu-se por deixar para amanhã, queria era dormir.

**ºOºOºOº**

"_Estava tudo escuro, não se podia ver nada. Hinata sentiu-se bem, muito bem, era uma ótima sensação o que ela sentia. Era como se estivesse nas nuvens. Se mexia num sentido de vai e vem, as respirações descompassadas... O prazer intenso, os beijos e mais beijos que eles davam. Os gemidos, a sensação ótima e enloquecedora. Apenas os dois se completavam, estavam juntos e ninguém podia separa-los, ninguém. O sentimento era grande, o desejo também, a vontade de se unirem em um só era maior ainda, quando chegaram no clímax daquilo tudo..."_

**ºOºOºOº**

Hinata sonhava um sonho tão bom, mais com a sua bela e dolorida queda ao chão, acabou por acordar na melhor parte. A porta foi aberta rapidamente e um Neji preocupado entrou por ela. Analisemos melhor a situação. Hinata estava vermelha, enrolada nas cobertas e respirava rapidamente. Neji estava apenas com um calção largo, estava sem camisa...

Neji foi até ela e a ajudou a se levantar.

- Hina? O que aconteceu? – ele quis saber sentando-a na cama.

- Não... É não foi nada! – ela respondeu rindo nervosamente e com o rosto vermelho – Apenas um sonho vivido demais... Não é nada... Eu estou bem!

- Tem certeza? Você está vermelha, não está com febre? – Neji perguntou colocando a mão na testa dela.

Os olhos de Hinata foram para a parte descoberta do corpo dele, Neji sem camisa... Ela ficou mais vermelha do que já estava, e se afastou se encostando-se à parede.

- Hinata? O que você tem hoje?

"_As unhas dela deixavam pequenos arranhões na pele alva de Neji, os gemidos aumentavam, o desejo aumentava, os beijos ficavam mais quentes e necessários..."._

Hinata acabou por se lembrar mais do sonho que tivera há pouco tempo. Ela se afastou mais e mais de Neji, se encostando à parede. Neji não entendia nada, apenas ia se aproximando mais e mais dela.

- O que você sonhou? – ele quis saber.

- Não... Haha, não é nada... – ela insistia em responder.

- Hina, vamos me diga...

- Foi apenas um sonho, é foi apenas um sonho, nada de mais! Só um sonho. – ela repetia tanto para si mesma, como para o Neji também.

"_As mãos dele a tocavam sem nenhum pudor, os beijos iam descendo pelo pescoço deixando um rastro de fogo, a temperatura daquele quarto subia a cada momento. Os dois estavam entregues a paixão e ao sentimento."_

A respiração dela tornou a ficar mais acelerada, Neji continuava sem entender nada.

- Por que eu fui sonhar com uma coisa assim? – ela se perguntou em voz alta.

- Hina? Você está se sentindo bem? Tem certeza que não quer conversar?

- NÃO! – Hinata respondeu gritando – Não, não, não... Eu já vou esquecer, eu vou tacar uma água no rosto, é isso que eu vou fazer! – ela exclamou nervosamente indo em direção ao seu banheiro.

- Certo, eu vou deixar você terminar de descansar, mais amanhã eu quero saber tim-tim por tim-tim essa história. – ele falou antes de dar as costas e sair por onde tinha entrado.

Um tempo mais tarde, depois que Hinata tacou água no rosto, ela escorregou pela porta do banheiro e se perguntou:

- Por que eu fui sonhar algo assim?

**ºOºOºOº**

Quando amanheceu o dia, Hinata demorou mais do que de costume para descer pro café da manhã. Como ela supôs, Neji não estava mais a mesa quando ela chegou, tomou sossegada o café, e logo depois meio que implorou para que Hanabi a acompanhasse à biblioteca, já que hoje ela passaria o dia estudando sobre o clã. Hanabi, depois da irmã muito insistir acabou aceitando, passando o dia com a mais velha. Por suposto que ela nem jantou, tomou um lanchezinho qualquer e depois subiu para o seu quarto, se deitando em seguida. Ela ouviu batidas na porta sim, mais continuou quieta, e depois tudo ficou em silencio, era provável que ele tivesse desistido.

**ºOºOºOº**

Sim, ele estava bastante preocupado com ela, afinal ela o evitou a todo custo durante aquele dia. E por sorte dela, hoje ela passou o dia na biblioteca, junto com Hanabi, por causa da "terrivelmente chata", ele nem se quer conseguiu falar com a sua amada.

Neji se encontrava em seu quarto, pensando naquele dia que fora bastante estranho para ambos. Por quanto tempo mais Hinata ia ficar longe dele? Ele se deitou na cama e apagou a luz do abajur, ficou olhando para o teto, e relaxou melhor na sua enorme cama. Seu quarto era bastante simples, por opção dele. Tinha uma cortina cinza, uma estante com alguns livros, uma escrivaninha com uma cadeira, uma poltrona num canto e um guarda-roupa com um grande espelho me uma das portas. No fundo do quarto tinha-se uma porta, que provavelmente era do banheiro. Neji fechou os olhos brevemente, tentando dormir. Mas quando ele quase entrara no mundo dos sonhos, a porta do seu quarto é aberta e fechada rapidamente, logo depois, por causa do silencio, se ouve um 'clic', ela havia sido trancada. As cortinas balançaram um pouco, revelando a janela aberta, o gênio havia esquecido de fecha-lá. Por um momento a claridade da bela lua cheia entrou no quarto, e as curvas da pessoa que invadirá o seu quarto foram mostradas, junto com os cabelos compridos, que meio que balançaram por causa do vento.

Neji permaneceu quieto na cama, e tornou a fechar rapidamente os olhos ao perceber que o 'intruso' se aproximava da sua cama. Sentiu um lado dela se afundar, tinha se sentando, depois ouviu um barulho meio baixo, e o abajur se ascendeu, já que Neji percebeu um pouco de claridade apesar de continuar com os olhos fechados. Ele sentiu alguém tocar o 'selo amaldiçoado' marcado em sua testa, o selo bouke. Ele se estremeceu com o toque delicado e indiferenciável, mais uma pergunta pairou no ar: O que ela fazia em seu quarto? Sentiu o toque dos dedos descer pelo rosto e a outra mão descobrir parcialmente seu torax, apesar de ser outono, quase início do inverno, ainda dormia sem camisa. Ele sentiu o toque delicado e enloquecedor pela sua pele alva, mas logo depois o contato foi desfeito para a infelicidade de ambos.

- O que eu estou fazendo? – a voz soou fraca e um tanto nervosa – Tudo por causa de um sonho indecente... Aonde foi parar a sua razão Hinata? Ah, Kami-sama, devo estar ficando louca, essa é a única explicação lógica!

Hinata levantou-se da cama e seguiu na direção da janela, parando para a olhar a lua com pensamentos bastante confusos. Ela se assustou ao sentir dois braços fortes a abraçar por trás.

- Neji... – ela sussurrou fracamente.

Ele aproximou o rosto dele para a curva do pescoço dela, desnuda, deu um pequeno beijo lá e depois perguntou:

- O que você sonhou Hina?

A face da herdeira se tornou um pouco mais vermelha, e ela acabou ficando um pouco mais nervosa.

- Eu... Eu não posso...- ela respondeu fracamente ao sentir alguns beijos em seu pescoço.

- Se você não me dizer, eu não poderei realiza-lo. Ou você não quer que ele se realize, quer?

- Não... É, não é isso... É só que... Ah Neji... – Hinata tentava responder algo concreto mais Neji parecia não querer deixar, a provocava beijando-lhe dessa vez os ombros.

- Hina, o que você sonhou? Pode me dizer, prometo que não ficarei bravo. – o jeito que ele falava era meio que tranqüilizador.

Hinata permaneceu parada e envergonhada com os pensamentos nada puros dela, sentindo as caricias do seu amado. Mordeu o lábio inferior de forma que para segurar-se e não dizer a nada. A pressão era grande, Hinata estava ferrada! Para início de conversa nem deveria ter ido a essa hora da noite no quarto dele. Neji ao perceber que ela não ia dizer nada, começou dizendo:

- Um sonho indecente é?

- Etto... Você não estava dormindo?

- Estava quase dormindo Hina... Então quem diria, hein? Você tento sonhos indecentes. – Neji afirmou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Como... Como se você nunca tivesse tido um! – ela revidou.

- Hum, eu sempre tive sonhos indecentes envolvendo você. – ele constatou por si próprio.

- Neji! – Hinata exclamou ficando mais vermelha ainda.

- Ah, não fique nervosinha assim, isso é normal para mim.

- Ora seu pervertido!

- Mas quem é que teve um sonho indecente na noite anterior, hein?

- Eu... Eu...

- Sabia que você fica linda nervosinha assim?

- Etto...

- Não, eu minto, você fica linda de qualquer jeito.

Hinata virou-se encarando-o. Ela sentiu-o colocar uma mão em sua cintura, e a outra fazer um carinho em seu rosto. A Hyuuga levou as duas mãos ao pescoço dele, abraçando-o.

- Hina... Eu a amo. – Neji falou.

- Neji?

- O que foi?

- Cala a boca e me beija logo. – ela meio que ordenou.

Os lábios se encontraram com avidez, Neji a puxou para mais perto de si, acabando com qualquer distância que houvesse entre os dois corpos. Suas mãos subiam e desciam pelo corpo de sua amada sem pudor nenhum. Ele tocava cada parte, cada curva com delicadeza. Hinata tocava as suas costas desnudas de Neji, meio que as massageando, e a outra mão lhe acariciava a nuca. O beijo continuava como se fosse a maior necessidade do momento, como se fosse mais necessário que o ar. A souke sentiu-o mordeu seu lábio inferior, soltando, entre o beijo, um gemido baixo.

Separaram-se pela falta de ar, mais logo depois tornaram a se andar, Neji começou a andar para trás, puxando-a junto em direção a cama, antes de chegarem nela, ele a fez girar, fazendo com que ela caísse deitada e ele viesse por cima.

Eles se olharam por um momento, mais logo Neji avançou contra o pescoço dela, mordiscando, beijando e lambendo, abaixando para os lados as finas alças da camisola dela, para que pudesse beijar-lhe os ombros. Ele pode sentir ela arranhar-lhe levemente as costas desnudas, provavelmente ficaria marcada, mais a sensação era enloquecedora.

Neji encarou-a novamente, se afastando um pouco dela, seu cabelo caiu graciosamente pelo rosto.

- Neji, eu também o amo. – Hinata falou, tocando-lhe o rosto.

O Hyuuga deu um meio sorriso e fechou os olhos iguais aos dela para sentir melhor a caricia. Depois de um tempo ele abriu seus olhos e a encarou um tanto serio.

- Hinata, eu a quero. – ele falou sem rodeios.

A herdeira sorriu, se aproximou mais dele e o abraçou.

- Eu sou sua. – ela disse sensualmente em seu ouvido, fazendo-o se arrepiar por um momento ao sentir o hálito quente dela.

A noite apenas estava começando para os dois...

**--fim do capitulo15--**

* * *

**N/A:** Neeeee... voltei com a fic... Não me matem, okay, parei na melhor parte! :p  
Bem... demorei uma eternidade para terminar esse capitulo por causa das provas e tudo mais... Gomen ne...  
Mas o importante é que ele veio...  
Espero que gostem dele...  
kissus! e deixem reviews, onegai!  
Ja ne! :D


	16. Capitulo: Momentos especiais

Sim, depois de muito tempo, trouxe o último capitulo! Finalmente, perdoem-me pela demora, mas cá está.  
**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**16º Capitulo: Momentos especiais**

A lua cheia continuava a brilhar fortemente no céu, a cortina voltou a balançar mostrando o céu estrelado. O quarto estava em silencio e Neji encarou Hinata por um momento e voltou a beija-lá de forma apaixonada. As mãos de Neji correram pelo pequenino corpo de Hinata deitada embaixo dele. Ele continuava a beija-lá, abaixando vagarosamente as alças da camisola dela. Depois ele desceu beijando o pescoço, e depois a parte que ele descobrira de cada ombro. Ele começo a descer os beijos pelo colo dela, a parte que estava começando a descobrir. Neji sorriu ao perceber que Hinata não estava nem um pouco tímida nessa 'situação', já que percebera que ela começava a forçar sua calça moletom.

Encarou-a novamente e ela lhe deu um sorrisinho maroto, abraçando-o novamente e voltando a beijá-lo. Se beijaram mais demoradamente, enquanto Neji lhe tocou nas coxas, apertando-as com a mão, ela soltou um gemidinho que pareceu excita-lo mais.

Neji começou lentamente a descer a camisola preta dela, olhando atentamente cada parte do corpo dela. Hinata encarava-o mordendo o lábio inferior, ficando sensual sem ela mesmo querer. Os seios dela eram redondos e delicados. Depois dessa visão, Neji não agüentou mais e retirou por completo a camisola dela, com pressa. Admirou o pequeno corpo diante de si. Ela era mais bonita do que ele imaginara. Encarou-a novamente e percebeu como a face dela estava vermelha, mais não relutava a nada, era como se ao mesmo tempo que se sentisse envergonhada quisesse ser admirada pela pessoa que ama. Neji voltou a beija-lá na boca, precisava te-lá naquele mesmo momento. Suas mãos brincaram com os seios, fazendo-a suspirar fazendo a gemer. Ele começou a descer os lábios pelos pescoço e chegou aonde queria, lhe beijando os seios. Hinata sentiu as mãos dele brincarem com a sua única peça intima. Mas ela estava quase nua, e ele ainda com aquela calça. As mãos dela desceram arranhando novamente a pele da costas e ele gemeu. Ela forçou a calça dele, e percebeu que não tinha mais nada alem da calça, Neji a ajudou a retira-lá e ele voltou a beija-lá. Os beijos iam se tornando mais e mais intensos, a vontade de se unirem ficou maior, e finalmente ele a penetrou.

Uma sensação de dor e prazer passou pelo corpo de Hinata e ela gemeu o nome dele alto. Eles estavam em um só, completos como jamais tinha estado. Agora sim, Neji podia dizer que Hinata era completamente sua, pois essa fora a primeira noite de muitas que viram. Se amaram durante mais um longo tempo, cansados e suados, Neji tombou ao lado de Hinata e a puxou para si. Abraçados e completamente satisfeitos eles dormiram, cobertos por um fino lençol.

* * *

Quando amanheceu, Hanabi entrou espevitada no quarto da irmã, queria contar-lhe sobre uma coisa importante que havia conseguido. Mas se deparou com uma cama desarrumada e o penhor jogado no chão, Hinata parecia não ter passado a noite no quarto. Preocupada com a irmã, ela correu para o quarto de Neji e abriu rapidamente a porta, querendo avisar ao primo que Hinata tinha sumido sem deixar rastros, mas sua boca se abriu, teria chegado até o chão, se tivesse como.

As roupas estavam jogadas no chão, junto com algumas cobertas, Neji e Hinata estavam deitados na cama, Neji abraçava Hinata, enquanto ela estava confortavelmente ajeitada em seus braços. O cabelo de ambos parecia estar oleoso por causa do suor, e os raios de sol entravam pela janela.

Hanabi ficou bastante surpresa e fechou a porta vagarosamente, se virou para trás e bateu com força no abdômen de seu pai.

- Otou-sama! – ela gritou escandalosa.

- Fique quieta Hanabi, quer acorda-los? – Hiashi falou, indo em direção às escadas.

- Etto, não.. é óbvio.

- Você não me viu e eu não te vi. – o chefe do clã Hyuuga falou, descendo as escadas em direção a sala de refeições. Onde desejava por um ótimo café da manhã.

Um tempo depois, Hanabi seguiu os mesmos passos do pai, resmungando que aqueles dois tinham uma tremenda sorte.

* * *

O sol entrava no quarto por uma abertura na cortina branca, os dois continuavam dormindo tranquilamente na cama.

Neji mexeu-se acordando vagarosamente, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Tivera um sonho tão bom naquela noite. Ele foi sentar-se na cama, mas percebeu um peso em seu abdômen, Hinata dormia serenamente.

- Não foi um sonho... – ele sussurrou rindo de canto, e admirando a amada dormir.

Hinata também mexeu-se na cama, suspirou, e passou despercebidamente uma mão no abdômen de Neji. Percebendo que não estava sozinha, seja aonde quer que estivesse, sentou-se rapidamente na cama, puxando o lençol.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou envergonhada, sem encarar a Neji, pois percebera que ele também já estava acordado.

Neji riu satisfeito e abraçou-a por trás.

- Não se lembra do que aconteceu ontem a noite, sonhadora indecente? – Neji perguntou próximo ao ouvido dela.

- Não... Não foi um sonho? – ela perguntou nervosamente, corando ao se lembrar da noite anterior.

- Hina, se você um sonho... Você acha que estaria no meu quarto, deitada na minha cama ao meu lado, ainda mais nua? – ele argumentou rindo.

- Não... – ela respondeu fracamente, ficando vermelha.

- Por que essa vermelhidão querida, não precisa ficar assim, pelo menos não comigo. – ele falou gentil, começando a beija-lhe o pescoço.

- Eu sei que não devia ficar assim, é só que... Eu não consigo. – ela explicou baixinho, sentindo os beijos dele em seu pescoço.

- Você vai se acostumar. Afinal, essa foi a primeira de muitas outras noites que virão por aí. – Neji afirmou voltando a deitar-se na cama, apoiando a cabeça nos braços e sorrindo satisfeito.

- Neji! Você é mesmo um pervertido. – Hinata afirmou levantando-se da cama, enrolada no lençol.

Neji sentou-se na cama novamente e olhou-a.

- Aonde você vai?

- Vou colocar a minha camisola e voltar para o meu quarto. – ela afirmou procurando as suas vestes pelo quarto. Quando as achou, pegou-as e se dirigiu para o banheiro.

- Mas por que não se troca aqui? – ele perguntou ao perceber que ela estava indo para o banheiro.

- Porque eu tenho vergonha!

- Hinata, acho que depois dessa noite não tem uma parte do seu corpo que eu não conheça. – o Hyuuga afirmou, voltando a deitar-se na cama, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Neji! – Hinata exclamou mais vermelha que nunca, fechando a porta do banheiro.

Os dois se davam bem, e eram perfeitos um para o outro. As duas semanas antecedentes ao casamento passaram rapidamente, com várias escapadas de Neji para o quarto de Hinata. Amanhã seria o casamento, e Hinata se encontrava na biblioteca tentando colocar algo na cabeça. Estava sentada numa das poltronas, lendo um pergaminho, ou melhor, tentando ler um pergaminho. A mais nova, Hanabi, entrou escandalosamente pela porta da biblioteca, fazendo a nervosa Hinata derrubar uns par de pergaminhos, assustando-se.

- Hana-chan, por Kami-sama, não entre mais dessa maneira num lugar tão silencioso!

- Gomen Hina onee-chan, mas você tem visita... – Hanabi se desculpou, ajudando a rima a pegar as coisas do chão.

- Hum, e quem seria?

- Um tal de Korutu, ou seria Kotoru... Não sei, mas sei que é um ninja de Suna.

Hinata deixou as coisas no chão, e passou apressadamente pela irmã, indo até a sala de estar. Encontrou o shinobi de Suna andando de um lado para o outro pela sala, nervosamente.

- Koru! Quanto tempo... – Hinata falou se aproximando do amigo e lhe dando um abraço.

- Hinata, olá... Quanto tempo mesmo, desde aquela missão que você e o seu grupo fizeram lá em Suna... Como estão aqueles fedelhos? – Kotoru perguntou se referindo aos ninjas que ela e Neji treinavam.

- Não são fedelhos... Mas eles estão bem sim. E então, o que te trás aqui? – ela perguntou sentando-se no sofá da sala.

- Hum... Eu meio que conversei com a Hime... Mas parece que não deu muito certo não, seguir o seu conselho... – ele falou nervosamente.

- Por que diz isso?

- Ela bebeu muito ontem, ficou bêbeda, eu tentei controla-la... Mas ela não me dava ouvidos... Ela deve estar dormindo ainda. Queria que me ajudasse a sair dessa, não tenho idéia de como irei encara-la novamente. – ele respondeu, tacando a franja para trás nervosamente.

- Ela disse alguma coisa? Ou fez algo.

- Ela saiu de perto de mim, e depois nós a encontramos bêbeda. Anate a fez dormir, e depois levamos a para o hotel, acabamos de chegar aqui em Konoha, para o seu casamento.

Hinata ia dizer algo mais para o shinobi, porem Neji entrou fechando a porta da sala.

- Desculpe interrompe-los... Mas Hime-san está lá fora. – o Hyuuga falou encarando Kotoru.

- O que? Hinata... Posso sair pelos fundos? – o Kurai perguntou levantando-se.

- Aham, pode sim... Mas...

- Receio que não seja necessário, Koru-kun. – Hime tinha entrado na sala por uma das janelas apertas.

- Hime? O que...

- Pode ir se explicando imediatamente Kurai Kotoru. Não tenho certeza se eu ouvi bem o que você disse ontem a noite. – ela afirmou se aproximando como uma pantera perto do irmão.

- Eu não...

- Tudo o que você me disse... É verdade? – Hime perguntou encarando o irmão seriamente.

- É... Tudo verdade aquilo que você ouviu Hime. – Kotoru falou pela primeira vez seriamente, olhando para ela.

Hime por um momento fez uma cara de incrédula, e depois voltou a encarar o irmão.

- Nós não podemos... Somos... Somos irmãos, Kotoru. – ela afirmou temerosamente.

- Eu sei.

- Vamos terminar de discutir isso em outro lugar, vamos para o hotel. – a garota falou puxando-o – Desculpe invadir a casa de vocês assim. Amanhã nos vemos. – foi o que ela falou antes de sumir com o irmão.

- O que será que vai dar entre esses dois? – Neji quis saber encarando Hinata.

- Realmente, eu não sei. Só espero que dê tudo certo. – a herdeira falou sentando-se no sofá.

- Bom, eu já vou indo. – ele falou se aproximando da saída.

- Ei, vai me deixar aqui? Sem nada? – Hinata perguntou olhando-o por um momento meio decepcionada.

- Oh, Hinata... Amanhã nós nos casamos e nunca mais eu te deixo assim, certo? – ele falou olhando-a sorrindo.

- Hum... Está bem. – ela respondeu com um olhar pidão na direção dele.

Neji riu, e se aproximou dela, sentando-se no sofá ao lado dela, e rapidamente beijando-a. Agora sim, podíamos dizer que a herdeira estava satisfeita.

* * *

Ela vestia o quimono mais lindo que já se vira. Ele era todo branco com vários detalhes em cinza clarinho, a faixa era completamente preta, indicando a junção da Souke com a Bouke, o cabelo estava preso com um coque.

Hinata estava linda, linda era pouco para dizer o quão bela ela estava.

Hanabi entrou espevitada, como sempre, pela porta do quarto, vestia o comum quimono da souke, branco.

- Hina onee-sama, que você me perdoe, mas o onii-san está um gato. – Hanabi exclamou animada sentando-se ao lado da mais velha.

- Verdade? – Hinata perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Verdade verdadeira, cuidado para não desmaiar quando vir ele. – ela afirmou rindo.

- Eu não vou desmaiar sua bobinha, tudo bem... Eu posso ficar um tanto nervosa, não eu ficarei completamente nervosa, mas não vou desmaiar. Não posso.

- Isso aí... Não pode mesmo... Mas ele está bastante nervoso também, está andando de um lado para o outro, e brigando com o Lee-san.

- E os convidados? Todos vieram? – Hinata perguntou nervosamente, não era muito fã de multidões, queria apenas os amigos íntimos em seu casamento, mas ela era a 'Herdeira Souke', tinha que ser algo um tanto grandioso.

- Uhun, todos vieram... Apenas achei estranho o Sasuke e o Naruto... Estão um tanto unidos demais... E também os irmãos Kurai... Parece que eles estão se dando tão bem...

- Hum. Isso é bom! – Hinata exclamou feliz, sorriu para a irmã e se dirigiu para a porta do quarto, estava na sua hora.

* * *

Neji estava lindo, usando um quimono cinza, quase que branco e a faixa, finalmente era completamente branca, os cabelos estavam presos como de costume, e a testa, estava amostra, não que ele quisesse esconder, mas naquele momento aquele selo era um símbolo de orgulho para ele, afinal ele ia casar-se com a pessoa que estava destinado proteger pelo resto da vida, não por direito, mas por amor. Ele andava de um lado para o outro um tanto nervoso.

- Se continuar assim provavelmente abrira um buraco no chão. – Sasuke afirmou com um sorrisinho divertido para o Hyuuga.

- Não enche, Uchiha. – Neji afirmou entre-dentes um tanto raivoso.

- Nervosinho... – Lee comentou com Naruto.

- Está mesmo... Relaxa cara, ela já está vindo, dattebayo! – Naruto exclamou energético, querendo anima-lo.

- Acho melhor deixar-lo em paz, está com medo que ela a abandone... Também precisa de coragem para encarar essa cara feia aí. – Sasuke disse.

- Não diga isso Sasu-kun, ela virá com certeza! – Naruto voltou-se para o Uchiha, para que ele fechasse a boca.

- Naruto, aqui não. – Sasuke lançou um olhar reprovador para Naruto.

- Hum... Que seja.

Depois dessa pequena discussãozinha, Hinata adentrou no recinto. A primeira palavra que veio na mente de Neji foi 'Perfeita'. Sim, fora isso que ele usara para ela. Ela caminhou timidamente até onde Neji estava, e ele lhe estendeu a mão, Hinata deu-lhe um sorriso feliz, apesar de estar meio nervosa, e juntos fizeram os votos matrimoniais.

Depois do tão esperado sim por ambos, deram o primeiro beijo como marido e mulher. Agora sim, podia se dizer que estavam unidos para sempre.

**Fim.**

* * *

**N/A:** Finalmente, esse é o fim! Muito obrigada pelo apoio, pelas reviews e tudo mais, se não fosse por vocês eu não estaria aqui ainda! Esse é o final, mas amanhã trarei o epílogo. E aí sim, "O que eu descobri" estará encerrada!  
Obrigada por tudo pessoal, e por favor, digam o que acharam da fic! ;)

Beijos, até o epílogo.


	17. Epílogo

**Epílogo: 17 anos depois**

- Neji, você tem que ir a reunião da Tsuki. – Hinata afirmou olhando para o marido sentado na mesa do escritório, escrevendo um relatório.

- Eu sei, é que eu só quero... Arfe! O Hokage-sama quer esse relatório para amanhã, e eu já estou quase terminando. – ele reclamou olhando para a esposa sentada em uma das poltronas assinando coisas do clã.

- Querido, sua filha está a sua espera. Tenho certeza que o Hokage-sama irá entender, e pode até lhe dar um prazo maior.

- Por que não vai você? Está só assinando coisas do clã.

- Esqueceu-se que tenho que treinar o Tohga? Ele saiu com a Hana-chan, e já deve estar voltando. – ela afirmou colocando as folhas numa pilha e pegando mais algumas outras e voltando a assinar.

- Ain, Tsuki só me dá trabalho. – ele reclamou novamente, colocando o relatório de lado e se dando por vencido.

- Nii-san, não reclame, sabe que a Tsuki é a preferida do Hokage, é melhor você ir logo. – Hinata lembrou-o como se fosse algo importante.

- Eu sei Hina, é só que...

- Presta atenção, vá à reunião, faça tudo o que tem que ser feito, vá jantar e depois para a cama. Pronto! – ela exclamou levantando-se e se aproximando do marido.

- Hum... Posso repassar alguns exercícios com a Tsuki antes de dormir, aí assim posso me cansar um pouco. – Neji afirmou, levantando-se da cadeira.

- Acho melhor não querido.

- Por que não?

- Guarde energia para noite. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Hum... – ele sorriu malicioso antes de abraça-la e beija-la, um beijo de se tirar o fôlego – Você é que manda querida.

- Okaa-sama e Otou-sama planejando a noite, dois pervertidos. Que coisa feia. – um menino de aproximadamente quinze anos estava parado na porta.

- Seu xereta. Tohga, vamos para a área de treinamento, você vai se acabar de tanto treinar jyuuken. – Hinata afirmou indo atrás do garoto.

Ele tinha os cabelos no mesmo tom dos de Neji, só que eram mais curtos, seus olhos, o Byakugan. Aquele era Hyuuga Tohga, filho mais velho de Neji e Hinata.

Neji saiu do escritório dando risada, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, a noite seria boa.

* * *

- Tsuki, se comporte... Você é uma garota! – Neji repreendeu a garota.

- Eu estou me comportando muito bem, bem demais até. É só o Sasuke ojii-san que está me encarando feio. – a garota revidou um tanto irritada.

Aquela era Hyuuga Tsuki, irmã mais nova de Tohga, dois anos de diferença. Tinha os mesmos cabelos de Hinata, só que cortados um pouco acima dos ombros, e uma franja meio encobertando os olhos brancos.

- Parabéns Neji, Tsuki passou com uma das melhores notas na academia! – Naruto veio alegremente lhe dar os parabéns. Vestia o famoso traje de Hokage, tinha conseguido o que tanto sonhara em ser.

- Obrigado Hokage-sama. – Neji agradeceu.

- Naruto ojii-sama! – Tsuki disse espevitada pulando em Naruto, que a segurou – Quando vai me ensinar o rasegan?

- Ainda é cedo Tsuki, você acabou de sair da academia. – Naruto afirmou calmamente olhando a Hyuuga.

- E daí?

- E daí que você é nova demais, e tem uma grande falta de respeito com o Hokage-sama. – Sasuke afirmou aproximando-se.

- E você é um chato ciumento. – ela revidou mostrando a língua para ele.

- Ora sua... – Sasuke começou quase ativando já o sharingan.

Naruto suspirou cansado.

- Sasuke controle-se. – Naruto falou segurando o Uchiha.

- Hunf.

- Ele só está bravinho assim porque eu ganhei dele na corrida de ontem. – ela afirmou mostrando a língua para ele novamente.

- Já chega Tsuki, vamos logo que eu tenho um monte de coisas para fazer. – Neji falou, puxando a filha.

- Você também é outro resmungão. O que tem tanto para fazer? – ela perguntou dando uma piscada para Sasuke e Naruto.

- Tenho que terminar um relatório ainda, jantar e ir para a cama com a... – Neji respondeu puxando-a e parando bruscamente de falar.

- Meu Kami-sama, de novo? – Tsuki perguntou para o pai rindo.

- Etto... Fica quieta sua pirralha! – ele exclamou bravo, ficando um pouco corado enquanto Sasuke e Naruto riam da situação.

Os dois, pai e filha, voltaram para a mansão, encontrando Hanabi e Tohga numa bela disputa no vídeo-game. Tohga parecia estar ganhando da tia.

- Ei, ei... Também quero jogar. – Tsuki afirmou animada, se jogando no sofá ao lado do irmão.

- Tá, tá. Depois que eu vencer ela, você joga. – Tohga afirmou olhando de canto para a irmã.

- Hanabi, o que está fazendo por aqui? – Neji perguntou olhando a prima.

- Hum... Otou-sama pediu para que eu entregasse umas coisas para a onee-sama, e acabei ficando para jogar com esse babaca. – Hanabi respondeu meio irritada por estar perdendo.

- Ei, não me chame de babaca. Não fique irritadinha assim, só porque está perdendo. – ele afirmou metido.

- Idêntico ao pai, até na auto-metidez. Juro que eu te bateria, se não tivesse consideração pela minha irmã.

- Mentira, você está com medo... – ele começou provocando-a, mas acabou levando um cascudo e voltando a ficar quieto.

- Medo de você? Haha, sonha garoto. – ela falou mostrando a língua para ele. Enquanto Tsuki se matava de rir.

- Hanabi, onde está a Hinata?

- Hum... Escritório eu acho. Ela tinha que...

- Ah, obrigado. – Neji falou cortando-a e indo em direção ao escritório.

- Ui, que pressa. – Hanabi afirmou olhando Neji sumir pelo corredor.

- Ouvi eles conversando sobre fazerem algo essa noite... – Tohga comentou como quem não quer nada, vencendo Hanabi no jogo.

- É sim, Otou-sama também disse algo, quer dizer, tirei algo dele agora a pouco também. – Tsuki afirmou ocupando o lugar de Hanabi para jogar contra Tohga.

- Hum... Compreendo, esses dois não tem jeito mesmo. – ela afirmou sentando-se no braço do sofá para olhar os dois irmãos jogarem.

* * *

Neji adentrou no escritório, Hinata estava assinando mais papeis apressadamente, provavelmente Hanabi estava esperando por eles. Neji bateu a porta fracamente e ficou comendo-a com os olhos. Para ele, ela continuava sendo perfeita. Ela percebeu que ele a olhava com luxuria, colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha e olhou-o envergonhada.

- Neji, você não tem coisa melhor para fazer não? – Hinata perguntou olhando-o.

- Eu tenho varias coisas melhores para fazer... Mas a coisa que eu preciso que faça parte dessas minhas coisas parece estar muito ocupada no momento. – ele respondeu aproximando-se dela.

- Já falei que você é um babaca? – ela perguntou-lhe divertida, levantando-se da cadeira e sentando-se na mesa, de frente para ele.

- Já te disse que eu te amo hoje?

- Sim, acho que sim, mas se quiser dizer de novo eu não ligo. – Hinata respondeu-lhe divertida, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

- Ótimo. Eu te amo. – ele disse antes de se beijarem apaixonadamente.

**Fim do epílogo.**

**

* * *

N/A:** Gente acabou! Esse é o fim da fic! *.* Espero que tenham gostando, e deixem as reviews, onegai!  
Kissus, até a próxima! ;)


End file.
